Apuestas son apuestas
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Perdí una maldita apuesta y terminé en el cementerio lindo ¿no? Y cómo si eso fuera poco, un chico de ojos esmeralda llega a poner mi vida de cabeza...¿qué diablos sucede con él? ¿por qué le gusta tanto molestarme? Ash, creo que lo odio y...definitivamente los cementerios no son el lugar adecuado para encontrar el amor ¿verdad? Mxlime... CORREGIDO.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía. **

**Capítulo 1**

"**Apuesta"**

**Bella Pov**

Sonó mi despertador puntual a las siete de la mañana. Con mi brazo derecho apreté el botón de apagado y destapé mis piernas, aún cuando las cálidas sábanas se empeñaban en dificultarme esta labor.

Me puse de pie perezosamente y caminé hacia el baño teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con algún mueble, aunque la luz del sol naciente iluminaba toda la habitación.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrí los ojos para accionar la llave correcta, pues no quería que me sucediera lo mismo del lunes donde por error di el agua helada y ya se imaginarán como grité y salí de la ducha.

Me metí bajo el chorro caliente e inmediatamente desperté por completo al igual que todos mis músculos. Lavé mi cabello con mi champú de fresas preferido y tomé la toalla celeste que reposaba en el perchero junto al espejo, sequé mi cuerpo y cabello y luego la dejé en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Salí del baño y fui por mi uniforme – sí, uniforme– lo cual es un verdadero suplicio, pero así es en este país, sólo los universitarios pueden usar ropa de calle.

Sin embargo, eso no cambia que… ¡hoy al fin es viernes! y no debo usar el jumper, si no que el buzo de mi escuela. Me puse la ropa y me dirigí nuevamente al baño. Miré mi cabello resignada pues nada podía hacer con él; por más que lo peinara o alisara amanecía siempre tan rebelde como si es que hubiese estado metida en un zoológico, peleando con un tigre o un mono en vez de una cama, así que con un suspiro comencé a cepillarlo. Acabé bastante rápido en consideración a otros días y creo que se debe a que es el último día de la semana; eso significa libertad y el fin de una larga semana de tediosos trabajos, pruebas y demases, por esa razón tenía algo más de energías.

Luego de salir conforme con mis esfuerzos ordené mi cama. Mi pieza era mi rincón personal y la amaba. Era sencilla pero decía Bella por todos lados; las paredes eran de un color ocaso, parecido al que se ve en el crepúsculo, tenía una ventana bastante grande con un pequeño balcón de donde se podían apreciar las luces de la ciudad de noche. Junto a mi cama de cobertor morado había un velador de madera oscura donde se hallaban algunas fotografías de mis amigos y de mi familia. El suelo era de piso flotante más claro que mi velador pero del mismo tono que mi escritorio, que se encontraba junto a la ventana con visillo de flores, y en el que descansaba mi adorado computador, sin el cual no podría vivir. En el otro lado del ventanal estaba mi pequeña biblioteca, y también tenía lugar mi repisa llena de mis Cd's, algunos aros y collares, velas entre muchas cosas que ni sé que tengo ahí.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, si no bajas ahora mismo te quedarás sin desayunar! — Esa fue mi adorada madre Renée, mi mejor amiga y también una mujer con unas agudas cuerdas vocales. Desconecté mi celular del cargador, tomé apresuradamente la mochila en una mano y en la otra mis queridos audífonos.

Al llegar al primer piso, Renée me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego miró detenidamente mis pies y se largo a reír.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Impones una nueva moda? — Logró decir pero siguió riendo, entonces miré mis pies y ¡demonios! No traía puestos mis zapatos

— Ja-já qué chistoso ¿no? En vez de decírmelo te echas a reír, que excelente madre. — Dije medio serio y medio broma.

Dejé la mochila en uno de los sofás blancos y corrí escaleras arriba, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de mi madre abajo.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban como si fueran unas diosas que se burlaban de mí desde la cama, donde las había puesto para recordar ponérmelas. Tenía que reconocer cuánto amaba estas zapatillas converse negras con caña. Eran muy cómodas y combinables, lo cual me favorece puesto que no soy amante de la moda… no así mi mejor amiga Alice, ella me instó a comprarlas y yo pues acepté porque en realidad me encantaron.

Esa pequeña duendecillo a pesar que es pequeña y menuda tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios y lo había comprobado yo misma, ya que cuando íbamos de compras la chica de pelo negro y corto que apuntaba a diferentes direcciones me jalaba de una tienda a otra sin cesar o hacer reparo alguno de mi "síndrome de brazo extremadamente holgado por tirones excesivos".

— ¡Hija sin zapatos, baja ahora mismo si quieres desayunar! — Mi madre volvió a gritar interrumpiendo así mis cavilaciones.

Bajé rápido las escaleras ¡estaba retrasada otra vez!

— Ya tengo mis zapatos ¿ok?— Dije en cuanto llegué nuevamente al primer piso y los ojos color miel de Renée se burlaban aún de mí. Su mirada se encontraba en armonía con sus labios pequeños curvados en una mueca de diversión; en pocas palabras todo su rostro angelical y redondo se burlaba de mí ¡inclusive las pecas que adornaban su respingada nariz y parte de sus mejillas!

Tomé apresuradamente un vaso de leche y me comí una tostada con mermelada de piña. Lavé aún más rápido mis dientes y subí al _Mercedes _negro de Renée, si de mi madre, debido a que aquí no puedo tener licencia de conducir hasta los dieciocho años, y yo tengo diecisiete. Como ya saben soy Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, pero eso es muy antiguo y aburrido por lo que sólo prefiero Bella, vivo con mi madre desde los catorce años y antes vivía en Forks con Charlie, mi padre. Pero digamos que me aburrí de las continuas lluvias y del ambiente frío… ¿_Para qué mientes? Jamás te adaptaste porque no sabes inglés, nunca lo aprendiste y creo que no lo aprenderás_. Okey, okey esa es una razón pero no la más relevante… creo. Además que no dejé de ser jamás el bicho raro allá en Forks, ni siquiera conseguí un amigo, en cambio aquí tengo un baño para mí sola, unos amigos que me quieren y yo a ellos eso sin contar que encontré un poco más de amor que con mi padre, pues después del divorcio él se encerró al extremo en su trabajo como Sheriff de policía estatal y no me prestaba ninguna atención, lamentablemente Renée no podía tenerme con ella porque no se lo permitieron. Siempre pensé que Charlie usó algunos de sus contactos para retenerme con él, en fin cuando me decidí a irme mi padre apenas y se inmutó, no le importó mucho, pero en el fondo me alegro porque no es necesario que vaya a visitarlo muy a menudo, aunque debo reconocer que ha cambiado bastante desde mi partida. Ahora se acuerda de mi cumpleaños y se ha esforzado por hablar algo de español para mantenerse en contacto conmigo. Salí de mi mente cuando el auto se detuvo en la puerta de mi colegio.

— Adiós hija cuídate y… recuerda que hoy te toca lavar los platos— me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me bajé verificando discretamente si no había olvidado algo importante, como ponerme el pantalón o la polera. — No olvidaste los pantalones, no te preocupes. — Me guiñó un ojo y yo solo pude caminar con la mochila en un hombro totalmente sonrojada.

En cuanto traspasé la mampara de la entrada salieron a mi encuentro mis mejores amigos. Alice la pequeña de rostro como de muñeca con sus labios finos, sus ojos azul cielo y las largas y espesas pestañas de color negro intenso igual que su corto cabello. Llegó acompañada de su príncipe azul, Jasper es ideal para Alice, aún cuando él es mucho más pasivo que su novia y son totalmente opuestos en algunas cosas, pero muy parecidos en muchas otras. Jasper es bastante más alto que Alice, sus ojos y cabello son como la miel, su tez es pálida y siempre tiene una sonrisa cándida en el rostro, posee bastante musculatura pero no más que mi oso preferido, Emmett. Es un poco más alto que Jasper y mucho más musculoso, tiene una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos verdes como la copa de un árbol en primavera; su cabello es oscuro, corto y rizado y hay algo en él que le hace ver muy tierno a pesar de tener esos enormes brazos que justo ahora me apretaban hasta dejarme sin aire.

— Ya bájala Emm, la vas a romper. — Reía Rosalie, la deslumbrante rubia con cuerpo de diosa y un cabello de envidia. Su rostro era aún más hermoso, sus labios son rellenos, sus ojos almendrados y de un color azul profundo. La nariz recta y perfilada. Solo por estar cerca de ella perdías parte significativa de tu autoestima.

A pesar que es una excelente persona, algunas le tenían mucha envidia debido a su belleza, sin embargo a Rose no le importan las habladurías por lo que no le interesan dichas personas.

— Gracias Rosalie, te prometo que vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos. — Suspiré dramáticamente, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de saludos. Le di un beso a cada uno de ellos en la mejilla y luego caminamos hasta las salas. (Aulas, salón) Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la que decía "Tercero Medio A", mientras que Rosalie y Emmett siguieron hasta la de cuarto medio.

Me dirigí a mi lugar junto al pasillo, no obstante antes que me sentara alguien me tomó del brazo y yo volteé mi rostro ceñuda.

Y después sonreí.

— Hola Jake, lo siento no te había visto. — Le dejé un beso en la mejilla, y caminamos de nuevo hacia nuestros respectivos puestos.

-o-

La clase de Biología transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y cuando tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el recreo todos salieron apresuradamente, quedando solo Alice, Jasper, Jacob y yo. Aunque los dos enamorados se encontraban muy concentrados en su conversación por lo que no contaban como presentes.

— ¿Y qué cuentas? — Jacob, como siempre trataba de entablar las conversaciones. Era alto, delgado y corpulento. Su piel de un tono rojizo y los ojos negros como la noche más cerrada, era bastante apuesto, pero solo éramos muy buenos amigos, pues él no es mi tipo ni yo el de él.

— Lo de siempre, ¿y tú? — Me regaló una de sus esplendidas y deslumbrantes sonrisas. Sin duda era una de las cosas más lindas que he visto en la vida y no sé la razón de porqué siempre terminaba por sonreír al igual que él.

— Eeh… — se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba. — Nada, solo no quería decir lo mismo que tú— los dos reímos, y en eso aparecieron Emmett y Rose.

— Hola a todos— Rose fue la que saludó, pues Emm estaba muy entretenido molestando a Jasper y Alice.

— Hola rubia ¿cómo estás? — Jacob la saludó amablemente. Eran muy buenos amigos, desde que se conocieron congeniaron de inmediato tanto así que hubo un tiempo que llegué a pensar que ese par terminaría junto, pero esas ideas se disiparon en cuanto apareció Emmett. En el momento en que se miraron por primera vez se gustaron y comenzaron una relación. La verdad a mí no me interesa eso, así es que solo lo miraba desde fuera y tenía varios ejemplos de donde hacerlo, puesto que cada uno de mis amigos tenían pareja, incluso Jake, aún cuando mantenía una relación a larga distancia se le notaba muy enamorado.

— ¡Emmett! — El grito de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos y dirigí la atención hacia una sonrojada amiga, al igual que Jasper sólo que él se veía molesto.

— ¡Ay! Que alharacos solo les daba algunos consejos para fortalecer aún más su relación. — El acusado alzó las cejas sugestivamente a lo que Rose, Jake y yo reímos, pues sabíamos a lo que se refería con una "relación más sólida".

— Yo apoyo a mi hermoso novio. — La rubia caminó hacia el chico y le dio un casto beso en los labios, a lo que Emmett respondió con otro cargado de pasión.

Y entonces Jacob me cubrió los ojos con una de sus grandes manos e intenté librarme.

— Consíganse un cuarto ¿qué no ven que hay gente inocente y pura? — Todos comenzaron a reír sonoramente y yo también. Por suerte el chico me quitó casi enseguida la mano porque sabía que podría haber quedado sin ella.

Luego de unos segundos de risa, fuimos a comprar algo al kiosco azul del patio trasero.

— Hoy es viernes ¿qué haremos? — Preguntó Rosalie mientras comía de sus galletas y le daba una a Emmett, se veían tan tiernos.

— Uhm es cierto, ¿tarde de películas? — Fue la propuesta de Jake y negamos con la cabeza. Nos quedamos pensando en algún panorama para esta noche.

— ¡Ya sé! — Dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la pelinegra que se hallaba entre las piernas de Jasper recostado en un árbol— ¿Qué tal si vamos a un casino? Yo conozco uno de por aquí cerca que es para menores de veinte— sonrió exaltada por su idea.

— Yo voy— Jacob fue el primero en hablar

— Nosotros también— ahora fueron Emm y Rose, solo faltaba mi respuesta.

— No aceptaré un NO por respuesta— antes que pudiera decir nada, Alice ya me tenía amenazada.

— ¡Ay Bella no seas aburrida! Solo será una inocente noche de juegos — el chico moreno se dirigió a mí y ante su comentario todos los presentes consintieron con _sis_ y _Bella_ _no seas fome*_. Era viernes y ni modo que me quedara en mi casa totalmente aburrida viendo programas repetidos en la TV.

— Ok, iré…— Alice comenzó a pensar en voz alta lo que me haría poner y cuando oí que decía minifalda intervine— Te lo agradezco pero creo que puedo vestirme sola— _¿en serio? _Lo de esta mañana fue porque me distraje.

— ¡Entonces a un casino se ha dicho! Pasaré por ustedes a las seis en punto— sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio del segundo bloque de la jornada escolar. — Hasta la vista _babys_ — se despidió Emmett y tomando la mano de su novia, se fueron hacia sus respectivas salas.

Con los chicos hicimos lo mismo, solo que cada quien con su espacio vital, exceptuando a Jasper y Alice.

— ¿Alguna vez has ido? Porque yo no— Jacob río y yo le acompañé.

— No, jamás. Ni quiera sé cómo jugar a esas máquinas tragamonedas— sonreí traviesamente y entramos a la sala.

-o-

El día escolar se pasó volando, aún cuando como siempre, en el almuerzo casi muero a causa de la risa. A la salida me fui con Emmett en su jeep gris. Un auto enorme, casi el doble de mi estatura y eso que mido 1,65.

Me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa y entré a paso lento.

Introduje la llave y poco a poco fui abriendo la puerta, no sé por qué razón pero me gustaba hacer eso, era como una sensación de suspenso. Estaba vacío y en absoluto silencio, debido a que Renée se encontraba trabajando.

Subí a mi cuarto, dejé la mochila encima de la cama y bajé con el celular en una mano. Me hice una desarreglada coleta y conecté mi adorado móvil al equipo del comedor.

Y entre las canciones diversas de _Paramore_ terminé con el aseo de la casa aunque claro está que no es demasiado.

Desconecté el móvil a eso de las cinco y quince y subí las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación. Busqué un jeans ajustado de mezclilla oscura, un top negro con lentejuelas plateadas en forma de tribal que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros y bajo de ésta usaría una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo y obviamente mis converse negras.

Me di una breve ducha, pues otra vez estaba é mi cabello y lo recogí con un pinche* que tenía una pequeña rosa roja y vestí la ropa que escogí. En cuanto terminé de arreglarme llamé a Renée para pedir permiso, pero creo que ya no podría decirme que no.

— Hola mamá.

— Hola Bella ¿pasó algo? — Ella siempre preocupándose

— No, sólo quería pedirte permiso para ir con los chicos a un casino— lo mejor era soltar todo de una vez

— Eeh… — su voz era dudosa, por lo que decidí intervenir

— Mami por favor sólo será una inocente noche de juegos— repetí las palabras de Jake— todos los chicos irán y Emmett pasará por mí y me traerá de vuelta.

— Ash no lo sé…— se produjo un silencio extremadamente tenso— okey. Ve, pero te cuidas y no gastes todo tu dinero de una vez, ah y no se te ocurra beber— formé un _yes_ con los labios e hice mi mano un puño en señal de victoria

— No te preocupes, sabes que no bebo, gracias. Nos vemos más tarde.

— Ok, cuídate. Te quiero. — Y colgué.

En mi bolso pequeño de salidas, guardé mi celular, los audífonos, mi billetera y las llaves.

Justo cuando bajé las escaleras, Emmett y cerré la puerta para entrar al coche.

Dentro ya estaban Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto, Alice y Jasper en los de atrás y Jacob y yo en los que venían luego de ellos.

— Hola chicos— saludé en cuanto me acomodé en el asiento

— Hola Bells, que guapa— elogió el chico a mi lado y lo hacía con el único fin de verme sonrojada, porque luego que lo hice se largó a reír. Le golpeé el brazo con algo más que solo juego

— Pero es verdad Bella, escogiste muy bien. — Alice me guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación. Ella lucía un top strapless de color azul cielo que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y una calza de color negro bajo esta.

— Gracias— acomodé un mechón de cabello tras de mi oreja. — Tú luces muy bien.

— Como siempre— Jasper le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novia y miré por la ventanilla

— Ash Rosalie ¿cómo fue qué me convenciste de trabajar como chofer de niños de preescolar? — Emmett sonrió travieso y Rosalie sólo rió de su ocurrencia, aunque levantó las cejas sugestivamente

— Si tú eres el chofer loco, entonces Rosalie es la que se encarga de subir los niños al coche para luego comérselos. — Ahora fue Jake el que bromeó y reí al igual que el resto.

Así entre bromas llegamos al famoso casino, el cual debía reconocer era muy grande y bastante hermoso.

Nos bajamos y entramos.

Por dentro el lugar era mucho más espacioso y elegante. Del techo colgaban lámparas de esas que se ven en las películas cuando se habla de una casa de alta sociedad. El piso era blanco y podías ver tu reflejo. Por donde mirase había verdes plantas y eso era sin contar todas las máquinas tragamonedas, muchas ruletas, juegos de cartas, juegos de mesa, pool, entre muchas otras actividades que caracterizaban el recinto. Estaba repleto de jóvenes de todas edades aunque mayores de quince años… sin duda esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Los chicos se fueron a jugar una partida de póker, mientras me quedé sentada frente a una máquina tragamonedas, aburriéndome más que nunca.

Estuve así un largo rato hasta que me dio sed, por lo que me acerqué a mis amigos. Se encontraban muy risueños y colorados.

— Oigan ¿dónde están Emmett y Rosalie? — Les pregunté a los chicos que jugaban o… más bien reían de nada.

— La verdad, no lo sé…Rose estaba aquí hace unos segundos y Emmett está en el baño— Alice fue la que me respondió entre risas.

— Yo creo que han de estar "solidificando" su relación— todos los presentes se largaron a sonoras carcajadas a causa del comentario hecho por Jacob.

Junto a Jasper se encontraba un vaso lleno de líquido transparente igual al agua y la garganta comenzó a arderme de pura sed, así es que sin pensarlo fui hasta allá y me bebí todo el contenido de una sola vez.

No sé la razón pero me escoció hasta lo más profundo, provocando que algunas lágrimas se arrimaran en mis ojos. Pero luego el sabor de fondo fue de lo más dulce y rico.

Después de que pasaron algunos minutos me sentí la persona más feliz sobre el mundo, por lo que en un segundo en mi rostro se pintó una sonrisa enorme que llegaba desde una oreja a la otra, también me sentía con mucha seguridad y personalidad.

— Oh que feo Bella, te lo bebiste todo… eso no se hace— Jasper fue el que habló y todos nos largamos a risas, me sentía taan feliz.

— ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? — Pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Eso no se pregunta ¡ven! Aquí hay un puesto— Jacob me dejó una silla disponible a su lado

— Pero Bells… te patearemos el trasero— Jasper echó vaho en sus uñas y las restregó en su ropa. Reímos.

— Ya veremos— alcé una ceja en señal de desafío.

Repartieron las cartas y a mí me tocaron de las mejores.

Así se desarrolló la primera ronda, en la cual gané y Jasper se tragó sus palabras aún cuando dijo que yo había hecho trampa y en el transcurso de ésta los tres seguimos bebiendo del "agua mágica"–según Jake así se llamaba– y cada vez que la tomaba era una descarga de nuevas energías y ganas de reír hasta morir de risa si era preciso.

En la siguiente ronda Alice fue la que ganó con una flor imperial, la verdad el ganar no me importaba demasiado pero en mi mente se estaba ideando algo pera hacerlo aún más interesante. Estábamos en la mitad de la tercera y última ronda, por lo menos para mí pues no lograba concentrarme demasiado.

— Hm… tengo una idea— no me preocupé de que mi voz sonara arrastrada, todos los chicos se giraron hacía mí con curiosidad. — ¿Qué tal sí…?— Me callé porque la verdad era que no conseguía recordar lo que les iba a decir

— ¿Si qué? — Jasper apremió

— Espera neuronas en reparación— alcé una mano y la otra la llevé hasta mi cabeza— ¡ah ya recuerdo! ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo? — levanté las cejas y sonreí traviesa. En los rostros sonrojados de mis queridos amigos se dibujaron sonrisas de condescendencia pero igual de juguetonas.

— Yo te apoyo— Alice fue la primera en hablar y luego los dos muchachos repitieron sus palabras. Tan lentos como siempre.

— Y bien… ¿qué apostaremos? — preguntó el rubio y nos puso en la duda, yo trataba de pensar pero en mi mente no había más que… ¿delfines con ropa? Ok ya está bien de agua para Bella, nada más.

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece que el perdedor pase una noche completamente solo en el cementerio general? — La pequeña de Alice fue la única capaz de proponer algo coherente, pues Jake propuso que el perdedor debía comerse un automóvil y Jasper propuso… mejor me callo.

— Yo le entro— dije incluso cuando mi conciencia me aconsejó que me callara o rechazara la propuesta, luego de mí, Jazz y Jake aceptaron también.

Acepté porque estaba segura que ganaría _no mientas… _vale, la verdad mi cerebro se halla dormido y fuera de servicio, aunque mis cartas estaban bastante buenas, tenía K y eso era bueno, ¿verdad?

Antes de bajarlas me tomé otro vaso de agua mágica y casi me da un infarto cuando vi los resultados.

Jasper me miraba con una sonrisa de victoria.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Bells? Ah, si, que ella sería quien me patearía el trasero… pues ya ves que yo lo hice y ahora tendrás que pasar una noche en el cementerio— habló entre risas pero con una nota burlona en la voz. La verdad no estaba muy pendiente de sus comentarios me encontraba en una especie de trance.

Noté que Alice lo fulminó con la mirada y susurró unas palabras al oído de su novio, luego frunció el ceño y se enfurruñó en su lugar tal como lo hace un niño pequeño castigado.

No sé si estaba petrificada por el agua mágica o si era por el profundo miedo que me embargaba en este preciso instante, pues tenía que pasar una noche entera acompañada por los espectros y engendros de la noche y eso simplemente me resultaba de lo más aterrador. De niña siempre le temí a lo sobrenatural y los fantasmas… en esta reflexión me hallaba, cuando por la puerta aparecieron muy tomados de la mano Emmett y Rosalie, la cual se encontraba recostada en el hombro de su novio amigo. Se veían felices y radiantes y a paso lento se acercaron.

— Aaw ya aparecieron los tortolos, ¿dónde estaban? — Jacob alzó las cejas con picardía al igual que sus labios

— Pero que malpensado eres— Emm nos miró a todos— mejor dicho que malpensados son. Rose y yo fuimos a la azotea a ver las estrellas. Esa es la verdad y si quieren creernos bien y si no bien también— besó castamente los labios de su novia y luego ambos sonrieron con ternura. Entonces la rubia nos miró con sospecha y abrió los ojos con sorpresa

— ¿Qué fue lo que bebieron? — Emmett vino hacia nuestra mesa y tomó uno de los vasos. Lo olió y rió.

— Se tomaron como mínimo tres botellas de Vodka — Alice, Jasper, Jacob y yo nos miramos y bajamos las cabezas como si estuviéramos condenados. — Será mejor que nos vayamos, están insoportablemente borrachos.

— Nosotros… ¿borrachos? ¿De dónde sacas esas mentiras? Nosotros estamos de lo más sobrios, mira te haré el cuatro— Jacob arrastraba las palabras e intentó levantar una de sus piernas cayendo patéticamente al piso de espaldas. Todos menos Emm y Rose morimos de la risa.

Emmett se apresuró en levantarlo.

— Si chico sobrio, vámonos — los seguimos en silencio aunque a veces se nos salía una que otra carcajada solo por mirarnos las caras. Y al llegar al Jeep Jasper lo recordó, para mi asquerosa suerte.

— Oigan, oigan esperen… Bella debe pagar su apuesta— se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia tras y adelante.

— ¿Qué apuesta? — Preguntó la chica rubia con ambas manos en la cadera.

— Eeh….em, Alice lo sabe— me salí por la tangente y la aludida me fulminó con la mirada. Rose contempló interrogante hacia la nombrada que colocó una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

— Nada… demasiado malo— se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego contó todo en apenas tres segundos.

— Okey, okey haber si entendí, Bella— me miró— debe pasar una noche en el cementerio sola— Rose fue la que sacó las conclusiones y nosotros asentimos con la cabeza.

— Rosalie— Emmett ganó su atención— nosotros no estábamos presentes cuando estos… borrachos hicieron su apuesta, por lo que no sabemos nada y ella debe cumplir su promesa— encogió los hombros y sonrió. Rosalie iba a decir algo pero él la acalló con un beso y… bueno ella no opuso mayor resistencia.

Una vez que el líquido dejó de hacer un poco su efecto en mi cabeza, caí en la cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer. Con lo lenta que estaba no se me ocurría nada coherente, ya que salir corriendo no era una opción. Gritar tampoco lo era… ¿hacerme la desmayada? _ Eres lo peor que hay mintiendo, ¿en serio crees que se tragarán ese cuento?_ Buen punto, esa tampoco era un opción.

— Vamos Bella, sube— Jacob me sacó de mi mente y me congelé por dentro. Disminuí mis pasos hasta que me detuve

— Eeh… ¿saben qué? Tengo que ir al baño es muy urgente. En serio— comencé a mover los ojos nerviosamente, y a dar marcha atrás

— Ah, ah es tiempo de ir al cementerio y el baño puede esperar. Además fuiste varias veces— Jasper me sonrió y alzó las cejas. Los miré, cada uno de ellos. Emmett y Rosalie me observaban sospechosos. Jacob, Jasper y Alice reían de nada y estaban sonrojados. Por lo que sin esperar nada más que caer emprendí la retirada.

A penas alcancé a dar cuatro saltos y mis dos mejores amigos me tenían sujeta cada uno de un brazo y me alzaban del piso, dejando mis pies en el aire.

— Chicos, chicos esto se puede arreglar de otra forma, no es necesario— no tomaron en cuenta mis palabras— Pss… Jake— gané su atención— si me dejas en el piso te prepararé un enorme pastel de frutillas para ti solo— le guiñé un ojo y me miró y luego a Jasper. Finalmente solo rió

— Lo siento Bells, pero una apuesta es una apuesta— ¡Demonios! Ya no tenía ningún plan, solo la violencia. Me moví bruscamente tratando de soltarme pero para ese entonces ya estaba en el auto entre los dos tontos que se hacían llamar mis amigos.

— Alice, diles algo— le rogué con la mirada

— Eh quisiera… pero no puedo, tú aceptaste— se encogió de hombros conteniendo una carcajada.

-o-

En el camino no pude evitar hacer lo que el resto: reír. Aun cuando por dentro moría de los nervios.

En menos de lo que yo hubiese querido ya estábamos en las puertas del espectral y oscuro cementerio que sería mi infierno y pesadilla por esta noche; porque si hay algo a lo que le temo es a los fantasmas.

Con bastante esfuerzo me bajé del coche ya que sentía con bastante sueño y no tenía ningún apuro o gana de internarme en la oscuridad.

Ya en la puerta del cementerio me giré hacía los ocupantes del jeep, lo cuales reían estrepitosamente mientras que Rosalie me hacía señas de que llamaría a mi mamá y le explicaría. Alcé mi dedo pulgar en señal de que cumpliría con mi apuesta y traspasé el tenebroso umbral de metal retorcido perteneciente al espeluznante lugar.

Después de dar dos pasos el auto desapareció, al igual que los efectos de seguridad y valor que el agua mágica me proporcionó. Escuché unos ruidos cerca de mí y sin siquiera pensarlo me largué a correr con todas mis fuerzas, aún cuando no podía ver nada del largo y oscuro camino entre las lápidas de gente muerta…solo conseguí asustarme más. Concentré todas mis energías en llegar a la luz que había al fondo del sendero. Entonces oí un ruido proveniente de alguna de las tumbas y corrí aún más de prisa, si es que era posible.

Al final la luz no era más que un simple farol que iluminaba solo un poco, dejando entre sombras el resto dándole un aspecto más aterrador. Me senté con mucho cuidado en el piso, porque sentía que se movía, junté mis piernas y puse mis brazos en torno a ellas. Cada vez que se oía un sonido me estremecía violentamente, pero no alzaba la cabeza.

Y de pronto sentí mucho sueño e incluso cuando intenté mantener los ojos abiertos se me hizo imposible pues los párpados me pesaban demasiado. Lo último que escuché fueron aullidos de perro y un grito. Y con esa linda canción de cuna me sumí en la inconsciencia.

-o-

Desperté cuando los fuertes rayos del sol me dieron directo en el rostro, sentía la garganta seca y la cabeza me punzaba. Desorientada miré a mi alrededor…estaba en el cementerio…esperen ¿en el cementerio? Me incorporé con una velocidad increíble para mí y por ello mis contraídos músculos reclamaron ante el brusco movimiento. Me importó nada cuando comencé a correr por el largo camino y mientras lo hacía prometí, no, juré que jamás, jamás volvería a beber de esa manera y mucho menos apostar en esas condiciones, ni tampoco creer en mis amigos cuando dicen una inocente noche de juegos.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fome: se refiere a aburrido, que no corre riesgos.<strong>

***Pinche: Cosas que se utilizan para agarrar el cabello, ya sea completo o un mechón de éste… ojalá se entienda. **

**Hola, bueno, primero, gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron esta historia y le dedicaron un minuto. Desde hoy comienzo con la corrección de los capítulos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Primer encuentro"**

**Bella POV **

Iba corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas y concentración, que en las condiciones en las que me encontraba era muy escasa o nula; todo para salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

En pleno plan de huida iba cuando choqué con algo… ¿o alguien? No sé la estúpida razón de por qué me dejé atemorizar por la vocecita en mi cabeza y comencé a patalear y a golpear lo que haya sido que tenía por delante. Y de pronto mi cuerpo fue totalmente inmovilizado, pues tomaron mis manos con las que golpeaba al aire y abrí los ojos y la luz del sol me cegó por completo. Al lograr focalizar bien –de lo cual me arrepiento–me ruboricé hasta quedar peor que un tomate.

— ¿Ya se te quitó el ataque? — Dijo con un tono burlón pero muy tentador. Me liberé bruscamente y no quitó su sonrisa socarrona del rostro, que por cierto era muy hermoso; pálido de ojos grandes y expresivos. Creo que de un tono esmeralda, su nariz era simétrica y recta y sus labios rellenos, no lo conocía para nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Interrogué mientras ponía distancia. La cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios y no lograba pensar muy bien y entrecerré los ojos para ver si mejoraba.

— ¿Es tu casa? Afuera no dice que deba pedirte permiso para ingresar— señaló atrás de su cabeza. Apreté los puños para no estampar un puñetazo en su rostro de ángel, mierda si pienso esas cosas ¿cómo demonios voy a parecer enojada? Por suerte se me daba muy bien eso de ignorar. Respiré profundo y la garganta me ardió, debía beber algo y pronto.

— Permiso— lo rodeé y emprendí la marcha con toda la calma que fui capaz, aún no olvidaba donde me hallaba— ah y lo siento, no era mi intención golpearte— antes no quería… ahora es lo que más ansío hacer. En vez de eso me volteé a medias y le regalé una sonrisa de lo más convincente, hasta me la creí.

Se notaba su rostro contrariado pero no me detuve a ver su reacción por más tiempo y salí fuera. Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido el aire acondicionado. Respiré con alivio al saberme fuera del cementerio. Ahora solo tenía un minúsculo problema ¡no sabía dónde rayos me encontraba! Sabía que era el cementerio, pero ayer estaba muy tomada como para recordar alguna micro* o algo que me indicara mi posición. Me rasqué la cabeza mientras iba a una banca cercana. Y entonces miré alrededor, había gente vendiendo flores, sombrillas, comida y un sinfín de chucherías. Cruzando la calle donde pasaban uno tras otro los autos logré divisar un paradero ¿o eran simplemente otras bancas? Gemí de frustración.

Rebusqué entre mis bolsillos el celular… no estaba. Me puse de pie y paseé como una fiera encerrada, pasando una y otra vez las manos por mi cabello mientras forzaba a mi memoria a recordar donde lo había dejado ayer.

Imágenes no muy claras llegaron a mí, un casino, los chicos y yo riendo… el jeep…. Rosalie desde el auto…. Yo entre Jasper y Jacob… ¡claro ayer hice una apuesta! Por eso el cementerio a mis espaldas y mi celular estaba en mi bolso… y mi bolso en el jeep ¡maldita sea!

Me encontraba jodidamente perdida. Me senté otra vez y escondí mi rostro entre las manos con desesperación _¿Vas a llorar? _¡Sí, voy a llorar! En eso estaba cuando sentí que me tocaron el hombro. Elevé la cabeza inmediatamente y tiré un puñetazo al aire mientras un alarido se escapaba de mi garganta.

Luego que me relajé vi lo que había hecho ¡golpeé al chico apuesto de cabello cobrizo del cementerio! Internamente reí al verle con la mano en la mejilla derecha, pero no dejé que se me notara por fuera

— Y-yo lo… siento…n-no— me puse a tartamudear mientras me acercaba a él, rodeando la banca

— ¡Maldita sea, niñita del demonio! ¿Por qué no vuelves ahí dentro? Ese es tu hogar ¡engendro del mal! — Retrocedí con los puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo y él se restregó la mejilla.

Sin saber porque comencé a correr, no sé con que dirección ni mucho menos a donde, las estúpidas lágrimas de furia contenida se arrimaban en mi ojos. ¡Maldito estúpido! Iba despotricando en su contra mientras mis pasos cedían, ya estaba cansada y mi garganta seca a más no poder.

Alcé los ojos y ahora sí que entré en pánico ¡no conocía nada! El cielo se encontraba extrañamente encapotado en algunas zonas, mientras en otras el sol se dejaba ver en toda su gloria. El camino que tenía por delante se oscurecía a medida que los nubarrones lo cubrían. Por ahora me hallaba en la parte iluminada y el calor me daba de lleno en la cabeza dolorida, las casas de aquí tenían un aspecto peligroso, con latas en las rejas que casi tocaban el cielo, las murallas rayadas con diferentes símbolos y dibujos, la calle tenía varios baches y no daba el aspecto de ser un lugar muy seguro. Sentí unas voces alrededor y no era mi conciencia. Me concentré en ellas que nuevamente oí. No venían de las casas, provenían de atrás y podría jurar que estaban hablando de mí.

No me atreví a voltear, tenía mucho miedo y sí, soy una miedosa, una cobarde, débil cualquier cosa pero ahora estaba que me hacía en la ropa. Pero no dejaría que se me notara

— ¡Hey! — ¡Ay Dios que no sea a mí!

— ¡Bonita! — Esa voz era más ronca y produjo que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaran de pavor. Apreté el paso para llegar a una esquina que veía cercana y donde intuí habría más gente. No volteé pero tampoco corrí.

En este momento podía oír los latidos de mi corazón detrás de las orejas y la adrenalina corría por mis venas como fuego pero no era suficiente como para hacer algo, solo para maldecir a una escritora por llenar mi cabeza de estúpidos vampiros y licántropos sexys que rescatan a una chica en apuros, ¿por qué no venía mi vampiro a sacarme de aquí?

Seguí caminando y me detuve desesperada cuando noté que de la esquina que sería mi salvación aparecían otros chicos ¡demonios! ¿Por qué en lo único que podía pensar era en ese estúpido muchacho? Me iban a hacer quizá que cosas y yo aquí como boba, pensando en él.

Miré a todos lados buscando alguna calle intermedia pero ¡nada! Las lágrimas se me iban a escapar solas en el momento que escuché una frenada estrepitosa en la calle. Los hombres – que eran como cinco– se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de mí y miré extrañada el auto cuya puerta del copiloto se abrió y juro que no entendí nada_ sube _¿Cómo quieres que suba, estás loca? Y contemplé la puerta y a los hombres acercándose.

Bien ¿qué más da?, tiene un auto ¿no? Sin saber que más hacer me subí al coche, solo por el símbolo deduje que era un Volvo, y el color… ¡qué importa el color! ¿Estoy montada en el auto de alguien desconocido y en lo único que puedo pensar es en el color? Si salgo viva de esto tendría que ir a un sicólogo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Esa voz… no, por Dios. Me volteé para ver al conductor ¡el chico que golpeé! De seguro ahora me iba a tirar del auto mientras se encuentra en movimiento. Sin querer me afirmé más del asiento— Hey, tranquila, no te lanzaré del coche. Ponte el cinturón si no quieres terminar sin uñas— dijo en un tono divertido que me relajó y sentí como el terciopelo acariciaba mi mente dolorida por tantas emociones en un solo día.

Luego que me lo puse, casualmente me miré en el espejo retrovisor, y un jadeo se escapó de mi garganta. Me miró con preocupación

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te hicieron daño? — Su voz sonaba muy acongojada y se hizo a un lado y llevó su cálida mano a mi rostro. Sentí como instantáneamente me ruborizaba con las corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron mi cuerpo, tragué en seco y me aparté suavemente

— No, estoy bien, solo… solo es mi cabello— me ruboricé y bajé la cara, ¡genial ahora si parecía una tonta! Por el contrario de lo que imaginé rió y puso nuevamente el auto en marcha. Odiaba esto. No me había duchado, ni cambiado ¡ni cepillado! desde ayer, Dios me sentía como una cerda y mi tonta garganta que no dejaba de doler.

— ¿Tienes sed? — Preguntó al cabo de un rato en donde traté que mi propia saliva apaciguara la quemazón.

— La verdad, sí. — Admití luego de pensármelo un rato. Dobló no sé dónde y llegamos a un restaurant pequeño y discreto.

Se bajó una vez que apagó el motor y me abrió la puerta

— Ven, tendrán baños y supongo tienes hambre ¿no? — Me sonrió de lado y bajé también. Noté que mi arranque de miedo le dejó un pequeño moretón en la mejilla y me sentí mal.

Entramos y no había mucha gente. El lugar tenía un toque de campo, el piso era de madera y había varias mesas alrededor de algo parecido a un escenario; en las paredes había banderas y algunos cuadros, éstas eran de un color café claro… se sentía muy acogedor.

Me guió hasta una mesa vacía y nos sentamos, luego llamó a un mesero.

— Disculpe ¿dónde están los baños? — Preguntó en un tono cortés y ahora que lo veía bien, era bastante guapo, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, su rostro pálido y esos ojos… Dios no creo haber visto ojos más hermosos. Vestía un jeans ni muy apegado ni muy holgado, una camiseta blanca que se le adhería estupendamente al torso y sobre ésta una camisa a cuadros negra… se veía mejor que bien.

— Niña, hey, vuelve. ¿Te sucede algo? — por favor díganme que no me quedé pegada viéndolo _lo hiciste _¡tierra trágame! _Di algo _eeh…piensa Bella…piensa.

— Ah… eeh ¡ah, sí! Lo siento es que necesito llamar para decir que estoy bien— pareció creerme

— Está bien, pero primero deberías ir a ver tu… cabello. La verdad parece una gran tela de araña— rió y yo no le hallé la gracia. Lo miré mal y me puse de pie.

Iba a irme, lo juro.

— No, espera. Lo siento, el baño está por ese pasillo, sigue derecho la segunda puerta a la izquierda— me indicó y soltó mi brazo

Me miré detenidamente en el espejo… no estaba tan mal _tienes una cara de trasero que ni tú te aguantas_ ok, era cierto. Hice lo que pude con mi cabello y logré dejarlo más normal y bueno mi rostro… no se podía hacer mucho con él. Salí resignada de ahí y me senté bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

— Ten, bebe— me dio un vaso fresco con coca cola. La bebí lo más decente que pude, pues la sed era demasiada pero tampoco quería parecer una fierecilla

— Gracias— susurré una vez que mi garganta se sintió mucho mejor. No levanté la vista.

No podría explicarlo pero me sentía muy segura junto a este completo extraño y me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas. Grave error, me miraba con esos ojos hipnóticos suyos. Me cohibí y traté de encogerme en el asiento

— Tienes un buen derechazo, por poco creí que me habías dislocado la cara— dijo mientras reía jovialmente, me ruboricé.

— Y-yo— respiré— lo siento, en serio. No quería golpearte es que estaba muy asustada y nerviosa— expliqué y logré recopilar un poco de seguridad para alzar la cabeza, bebí más de mi vaso— y te agradezco mucho por todo, si no hubieras llegado yo… no sé que me hubiera pasado— me estremecí al recordarlo. Era algo que quería olvidar.

Se tensó un poco

— Tranquila, ya pasó y yo también lo siento… no debí decirte esas cosas— Murmuró lo último y le miré sonriendo. En eso llegó el muchacho con un plato enorme de papas fritas y ensaladas diversas— oh yo… esto…eeh ordené por ti ¿te molesta? — Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Fue muy tierno como se enredó con las palabras

— Adoro las papas fritas— sonreí y tomé el tenedor. Suspiró con alivio

— Me alegro ¿podría por favor traer otras? — Le indicó las botellas vacías. El joven asintió y se fue. — Y cuéntame, ¿qué hacías corriendo por el cementerio? — Interrogó al cabo de un lapso de tiempo. Tragué en seco y me ruboricé ¿cómo decirle?

Hablando de eso, debía llamar a los chicos, de seguro estarían preocupados

— Uhm yo, bueno fue por una apuesta— bajé la cabeza— ¿Sabrás dónde hay un teléfono público? Necesito avisar que estoy bien— a estas alturas ya no me quedaba tanto en el plato

— Ten— me tendió su Blackberry negra y le miré sin entender— llama desde aquí— tomó mi mano y colocó el teléfono en ella

— Gracias… otra vez— le sonreí marcando el único número que me sabía.

— ¿Bueno? — Se escuchó al tercer timbrazo

— Hola Alice, soy yo, Bella— miré al cobrizo y el observaba hacia otro lugar

— Oh Bella, nos tenías con el alma en un hilo ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién? —

— Espera un poco, estoy bien, en un restaurant con…— le miré buscando respuesta

— Edward, Edward Cullen— me dijo al instante

— Con Edward— completé la frase y le sonreí

— ¿Edward? — ¿Ahora qué le iba a decir? ¿Oh sí, el chico a quien golpeé saliendo del cementerio y que también me salvó de que me violaran? No, definitivamente eso no.

— Sí… un amigo, un viejo amigo, nos encontramos a la salida del cementerio— era una verdad a medias

— Vale, luego hablaremos— no sonó convencida— ¿Dónde te pasamos a recoger?

— Eeh… la verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde estoy— el cobrizo me pidió el teléfono y sin pensármelo se lo di

— Hola, si soy el amigo de…—

— Bella— susurré

— Sí, sí, estamos a unas tres cuadras del cementerio, ajá— asentía a medida que escuchaba el murmullo de la voz cantarina de mi amiga— no, no te preocupes, yo la llevaré, sí, no le haré nada — rió y luego me dio el móvil

— ¡Mentirosa! Luego te interrogaré y sacaré cada detalle, bueno nos vemos aquí, cuídate, un beso, Bye— y me colgó, dejándome con la despedida en los labios

— Simpática amiga la tuya— me dijo una vez que salimos del restaurant y él pagara, no pude decir nada cuando me atacó con el argumento de que no traía la billetera.

— Sí, lo sé, ella es… especial— rió al escuchar mi tono de voz

— Y ¿dónde vives? — Preguntó y le di las indicaciones.

El resto del trayecto estuvimos en silencio. La verdad ni yo podía asimilar bien todo esto aún, como del cementerio, llegué a un callejón, del callejón a un Volvo y del Volvo a mi casa.

Así es aquí estaba, en la puerta de mi adorado hogar.

La cabeza me dolía mucho aún pero podía apañármelas mientras me duchaba… oh, una ducha cuánto la necesitaba

— Bueno Edward muchas gracias en serio, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti— murmuré aun dentro del auto, el aroma dulce me envolvía los sentidos.

— No te preocupes, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver. Ten precaución la próxima vez que vayas al cementerio a ver a alguno de tus amores— ¿por qué demonios decía esa idiotez? Él rió al ver mi expresión molesta

— Eres un estúpido— le dije intentando abrir la puerta del auto y rió más al ver que me enfurruñé en el asiento— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan imbécil y abrir la maldita puerta, por favor?- Pedí entre dientes. Él encontraba hacerme enojar entretenido ¿qué clase de mierda tenía en la cabeza?

— Esas no son palabras adecuadas para una dama… bueno con el cabello de hace un rato parecías una fiera, ahora que lo pienso eso eres… una fierecilla— estaba provocándome _relájate, concéntrate en ignorarlo. _Costó muchísimo relajarme, pues me encontraba muy tensa. Él reía.

— Por favor, ¿podrías dejarme bajar del auto? — Pedí nuevamente, con una voz tan dulce y pacífica que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Terminé con una sonrisa bastante hipócrita la verdad y me miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente quitó el cierre centralizado y salí rápido de ahí

— Gracias— cerré normalmente. Raro, pues por dentro moría de ganas de dar un fuerte portazo que atravesase el auto o mejor aún, traer un bate de beisbol y hacer puré el flamante coche.

Reí y caminé hacia mi hogar y abrí con la llave que teníamos oculta en un compartimiento secreto en una de las macetas.

El coche ya había desaparecido y la verdad eso era un alivio.

Entré a paso lento, disfrutando el momento en el que el olor a mi casa inundaba mis fosas nasales, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me resbalé por ella hasta llegar al piso. Incluso este piso era mejor que el otro.

Ahora que le prestaba atención, el cuello, las piernas, lo brazos y más que nada la espalda me dolían mucho, de seguro por la posición en la que me quedé dormida anoche.

Me levanté y el trasero me pesó, estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente por lo que subí cada escalón acompañado de un quejido casi silencioso. Cuando llegué a mi adorada habitación, el color me hizo sentir bien.

A medida que caminaba al baño iba despojándome de la ropa, por suerte Renée no estaba, era cierto que era buena ignorando y ocultando sentimientos pero de ahí a mentir… había mucha diferencia. Una vez que estuve desnuda dejé que el agua relajara mis músculos contraídos, lástima que mi cerebro se encontrara bajo una capa de hueso, hubiera sido maravilloso poder relajarlo como mi cuerpo.

— Ah esto se siente tan bien— murmuré mientras salía con la toalla entorno al cuerpo y el pelo me caía por la espalda. Me vestí con un buzo holgado y una polera ancha, cepillé mi pelo y mis dientes, eso sin duda era lo más rico.

Luego de todo eso, me tiré de espaldas en mi cómoda cama, ¡Cuánto la había extrañado! Me abracé a la almohada.

El dolor del cuerpo y cabeza fue mitigado por el agua fresca, por lo que poco a poco me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia… ya más tarde analizaría todo, ahora dormiría en paz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es original mía.**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Interrogatorio"**

**Bella POV**

¡Ay Dios, me va a besar, no lo puedo creer… ni mucho menos el que yo lo desee tanto!

Su rostro pálido y sus ojos me miraban amenazadoramente mientras se aproximaba lentamente hacia mí. Como idiota me quedé petrificada, no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos me quería mover… eso era lo raro…

— ¿Te gustó golpearme? ¿Eh? — Ronroneó muy cerca e incapaz de contestar me limité a mover la cabeza afirmativamente mientras miraba un punto fijo en sus esmeraldas…— eso está mal, Bella— su aliento impactó en mi rostro y recordé que debía respirar.

— Yo…— puso su dedo en mis labios, aunque no deseaba precisamente su dedo…

— Ssh, no te he permitido hablar— guardé silencio y una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo— hm ¿cómo podría callarte? — Su voz era seductora a un grado insoportable, por lo menos para mi corazón…

Y de pronto cuando iba a sentir sus labios al fin, desvié un poco, solo un milímetro mi vista… y lo hice para encontrarme con el cementerio y un muerto saliendo de su lápida…

— ¡Ah! — Grité y lancé la almohada lejos y ésta fue a dar contra mi mueble, botando todo lo que tenía sobre él. Me senté y mi corazón parecía un colibrí.

Cuando me logré tranquilizar y convencer que solo era un sueño, despejé mi rostro del cabello pegado por el sudor.

Miré mi reloj… ya eran las seis de la tarde, y mamá llegaba a eso de las siete u ocho. Me fui al baño a mojar el rostro y aproveché de beber agua, por lo menos la cabeza no me punzaba, pero el cuerpo me dolía como los mil demonios. Así es que bajé por un analgésico.

— Hm, ¿dónde estarán? — Trataba de recordar cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. El ruido que producía me parecía de lo más irritante y estridente.

— Hola— dije con fastidio

— ¿Bella? Ya llegaste, que alivio— era Alice

— No, soy un holograma, capaz de imitar su voz y también de almacenar mensajes, ¿gustas dejar alguno? — Respondí sentándome en el sofá

— Uf, alguien tiene un poquito de genio ¿no? — Escuché su risita burlona

— Ajá, lo siento… todo es culpa de ese… tarado— escupí con odio el insulto

— ¿Te hizo algo? — _Ya quisiera _¡NO!

— ¡Me llamó fierecilla! — Exclamé con voz asombrada y obvio no podía esperar otra cosa de Alice, carcajadas. Esperé a que su ataque acabara— ¿Ya? ¿Puedo hablar con la persona escondida bajo esa capa de estupidez?

— Ay que exagerada, ¿por qué osó llamarte de esa manera, amiga querida? — Siguió burlándose y yo no estaba de ánimos, simplemente colgué.

— Ríete de eso, Alice— murmuré con una sonrisa al teléfono.

Proseguí en la búsqueda del bendito analgésico, mi espalda lo exigía.

Lo encontré y sopesé la posibilidad de tomarme unos cuantos, digo, para asegurarme de poder dormir sin sueños ridículos, vale… no es opción.

Mi estómago rugió y descubrí que tenía un hambre voraz.

Preparé un sándwich con una hamburguesa, tomate, lechuga y mayonesa, y claro una bebida de dieta, hay que cuidar la figura.

En cuanto terminé de lavar las cosas y la pastilla comenzó a hacer efecto, me sentí de mejor ánimo, pero aún rondaba en mi cabeza el estúpido sueño, ¿por qué tenía que soñar con él? ¡Lo odio por meterse en mi subconsciente!

No sé que hora sería, no tenía mi móvil y era como mi cerebro, así es que no podía pensar mucho.

— ¿Hija? — La voz de Renée sonó abajo ¿ya eran las ocho? Bajé de inmediato

— Hola mamá, ¿qué tal tu día? — Le di un beso en la mejilla mientras le ayudaba con la cartera y unas cuantas bolsas del súper.

— Aburrido, ¿cómo te la pasaste anoche con Rose y Alice? — Hm de modo que Rose la llamó.

— Súper, estuvimos toda lo noche contando historias— caminé a la cocina. No quería que se diera cuenta de la mentira.

— Oh, ya veo, me alegra que te divirtieras. Tienes unas ojeras…— reparó en mi rostro pálido, sip, ahí estaban enormes y acusetes bajo mis ojos.

— Uhm, ya sabes… no se duerme mucho en una noche de bebida, digo de chicas— agregué rápidamente y me miró sospechosa pero lo dejó pasar, respiré aliviada.

— Te estuve llamando, ¿por qué no contestabas? — ahora estaba en la cocina, guardando en los armarios blancos las compras recién hechas. Le ayudé mientras respondía.

— Hm, bueno es que mi celular se quedó en casa de…— ¿Dónde dormí? ¿En casa de Rose o de Alice? Uhm… mordí mi labio inferior— las chicas mamá— finalicé al instante. Al parecer no notó mi momento de vacilación.

— Oh, bueno debes ir a buscarlo hija— asentí y terminamos de ordenar— preparé algo de comer, pero mañana es tu turno, no lo olvides— sonreí

— Sí, mamá, estaré arriba— comencé a subir las escaleras.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, encendí mi _notebook _e inicié sesión en Facebook. Hm tenía un mensaje de Emmett

Linda borrachera la de anoche,

¿Cómo te la pasaste en el cementerio? ¿Se portaron bien los fantasmitas?

Jajaja

Te quiero, borracha.

Ay este muchacho ¿no?

Oso tonto, en vez de ayudarme, no te preocupes ya te enfadarás con Rosalie y me pedirás ayuda jajá

Y no, no sé como estuvo el asunto, me quedé dormida y no fuiste por mí :c

También te quiero, bobo.

No sé por qué pero mis dedos fueron a 'Buscar' y tecleé el nombre de aquel estúpido muchacho. Di enter y apareció una foto donde salía con un aire despreocupado, un rostro inocente y su cabello a la brisa de la playa a sus espaldas… hm, su perfil no estaba oculto del mundo. Así es que lo_ sicopatíe*_, revisé sus demás fotos y la baba quería hacer acto de presencia. Tenía pocos amigos, supuse sería algo tímido, aunque al momento de molestarme no lo fue. No tenía ninguna relación por lo menos en la web y pocos comentarios en su muro, no los leí ya me sentía demasiado psicópata por el momento. Con respecto a la música, filosofía, arte y ocio, teníamos harto en común, eso me sorprendió…

— ¡Ajá! — Di un salto en la silla hasta estampar el trasero en el piso, llevándome por poco el ordenador conmigo

— ¡Dios santísimo! ¡Alice! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? Oh, mi corazón— me levanté y esperé a tranquilizarme, mientras la pelinegra aguantaba las ganas de reír— ¡vamos! ¡Adelante! No tengas pendiente ¡ríete! — Solté harta de ver su rostro sonrojado. Me sobé el trasero, la verdad me dolió mucho.

— Yo… lo siento, no…quería asustarte, de veras— alzó una mano solemne, luego que rió hasta llorar.

— Hm, ya, vale— le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Se sentó junto a mí en la cama

— Traje tu bolso— me lo tendió al mismo momento que una sonrisa lo hacía en mi rostro.

— Oh, gracias, en serio— lo abrí solo para sacar mi adorado celular, ¡cuánto le había extrañado! _Loca_, lo sé.

— Pero…— dejó la frase volando

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Alice? — Ya la conocía, el bolso no era solo por buena voluntad, claro que no.

— Eh… ¿quién es _Edward_? — Enfatizó su nombre y tragué en seco— y ¿a quién sicopatiabas? — Dos preguntas difíciles…

— Edward, es el chico con quien hablaste por teléfono esta mañana. Y sicopatiaba a… él— miré el techo, era hermoso, sin palabras, era tan interesante…

— Él te llamó fierecilla, ¿no? — Asentí, súbitamente sonrojada— entonces… ¿por qué lo buscabas en Facebook? — Okey, eso ni yo lo sabía

— No sé— le sorprendió mi respuesta e inspeccionó a fondo mis ojos y pareció ver la verdad

— Esto me huele extraño… hoy en día un chico no te trae hasta tu casa, te lleva a almorzar sin pedir o exigir algo a cambio— dedujo mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Quedé atónita, era cierto.

— Oh…pues… me llamó fierecilla y se regodeó haciéndome enojar— puse una excusa, aunque sonó patética al decirla, pues se escuchó como una pregunta en vez de una aseveración.

Me miró irónica

— Okey, okey tienes la razón, no tengo idea de por qué lo hizo

— Uhm, de modo que no son viejos amigos ¡te atrapé! — Demonios, me delaté sola, olvidé esa idiotez que le dije. Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta. Ahora estaría metida en un interrogatorio interminable— vamos, suéltalo todo, escupe la verdad— me amenazó con su dedo y mirada, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a mí. Solo faltaba el foco que te sega con la luz.

— Eeh… Ops, ¿qué quieres saber? — Dije al fin derrotada, Alice siempre se salía con la suya.

— ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? — Estaba exultante por escuchar mi historia, con un suspiro empecé

— Bueno, desperté en el cementerio y en cuanto logré procesar esa información salí pitando del lugar… tan rápido iba que choqué con "algo" — hice comillas con mis dedos— y me dio como un ataque de nervios, pataleé y pegué al aire…— así le relaté todo, incluyendo lo de mi incidente con aquellos hombres y me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar lo cerca que estuve de una tragedia.

— Oh. Por. Dios— fue todo lo que dijo al finalizar— no puedo creer lo que ese chico hizo por ti, y según he podido apreciar… de alguna extraña manera le importas— me miró con su habitual gesto de 'Tengo la razón'

— Sí, claro Alice— susurré con sarcasmo. Esta chica sacaba conclusiones tan pero tan rápido y por ello equivocadas— además, si puedo importarle a alguien, no tienes que recalcar mi falta de sociabilidad— crucé los brazos

— Hm, si no le importaras no hubiera ido por ti, todavía menos cuando lo golpeaste… me pregunto… — siguió poniendo a prueba sus hipótesis y me limité a hacer oídos sordos al tema.

— ¡Alice quieres parar ya! ¡Lo detesto!— Exclamé cuando mi paciencia llegó a su fin, guardó silencio y me miró.

— ¿Cuál dices que es su apellido? — Preguntó como si nada

— Ash ¡ya estoy harta! Edward aquí… Edward allá… ¡al demonio con ese chico! — Controlé mi voz para que no fuera un estridente grito. Alice pestañeó varias veces, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada— mucho mejor así, gracias— mesé mis cabellos. La verdad mi temperamento estaba mal.

— Sip, tienes un gran problema— murmuró jugando con el dobladillo de su falda escocesa.

— ¿Uh? — Sí, sabía que tenía problemas…pero no sabía a cuál se refería ella

— Hm…no sé si… lo odias tanto como dices, tengo una corazonada al respecto— sonrió pícara. La fumigué con la mirada.

— Alice estás completamente…

— ¡Alice! ¡Bella! Bajen ahora mismo— gritó mi madre, interrumpiendo mi reto para la pelinegra.

— Te ha salvado la cuerda vocal de mi mamá— la amenacé con un dedo.

-o-

Comimos en armonía mientras Alice comentaba cosas sobre Jasper, mamá me miraba de vez en cuando de manera significativa diciéndome _"¿y tú? ¿Cuándo?"_ a las que yo respondía con una molesta.

Luego de la cena, que al principio fue muy agradable pero que poco a poco se fue tornando algo incómoda, subimos a la sala de interrogatorios.

Alice quería seguir insistiendo en ese tema, y prometí que cuando lo viera de nuevo, le haría algo muy malo _pervertida _¿eh? No me refiero a esa 'maldad'…

— Bella, quiero preguntarte otra cosa, ¿es guapo? — Ahora estaba distraídamente ordenando las cosas que tiré de mi mueble cuando desperté del sueño.

— Sí Alice, guapo es decir poco— asumí, no tenía sentido mentirle a ella porque de alguna u otra manera lograba saber la verdad.

— Hm, vale— se quedó pensando un momento— ¿sientes alguna atracción? — Uff yo que creí que se quedaría en silencio.

— No lo sé, es muy pronto como para decir algo… además… no lo volveré a ver de nuevo— me senté en la cama mientras resoplaba con molestia. El temita ya me tenía hasta el tope

— Ya, ¿y cuántos años tiene? — Atacó por sorpresa.

— La verdad, no tengo idea… supongo tenía licencia de conducir, digo a menos de que ande de ilegal— mejor me dediqué a poner en su lugar cualquier objeto que no lo estuviera

— Debe de tener dieciocho o diecinueve a lo mucho, por las fotos, no se ve muy mayor— me ruboricé al recordar cuando me atrapó en pleno sicopateo

— Quién sabe, no me puse a interrogarlo porque simplemente no me interesa— lo decía en serio.

— Uhm, me pregunto ¿qué harías si lo volvieras a encontrar? — Capté un mensaje oculto, ¿sería que ella sabe algo?

— Espera ¿lo volveré a ver? — Dejé todo y le dediqué toda mi atención a la chica que retorcía sus manos nerviosamente

— Parece que hablé demasiado… sabes, tengo que irme, ¡mira la hora! Uf el tiempo se pasa volando y… ¿qué? — La miraba de la forma más amenazante de la cual era capaz

— Dime, ¿volveré a ver a ese inútil? — Farfullé entre dientes estaba segura que si lo volvía a ver… no sería capaz de controlarme y le terminaría sacando la cabeza.

— Esto… no sé Bella, era un caso hipotético— susurró segura mirando hacia el piso— además he comprobado algo— su sonrisa era enorme y la miré interrogante— si te interesa— me observó sonriente y con ojos entrecerrados

— ¿Qué…? Eres tan absurda Alice, no sé como hablas tanta tontera junta— me puse de pie molesta

— Uhm ¿sabes? Por hoy te dejaré en paz. Ya es tarde y supongo que luego de una resaca te sientes bastante mal ¿no? — Sonrió. No era justo ella se veía radiante, como si el día anterior no hubiese estado tomando con nosotros

— No me siento mal, no ahora por lo menos, pero sí quiero descansar… a propósito ¿cómo están los chicos? — Me alegró poder cambiar el núcleo de la conversación

— Sí, Jacob es un exagerado… se quedó todo el día en cama y no podía ver la luz del sol… tenía complejo de vampiro— sonreí— y Jasper, está en su casa, pero él llevó a cabo su vida normal, controló su complejo— me guiñó un ojo y me reí

— Ya veo ¿y tú? — Le eché una mirada

— Ah yo estoy como si nada, no es la primera vez que lo hago— sonrió traviesa y abrí los ojos como platos

— ¿No fue tu primera vez? — Reí con ganas y ella solo me miró un pequeño lapso de tiempo molesta, pero igual sonrió

— Que chistoso ¿no?, la primera vez que tomé fue con Jasper, en una fiesta— dijo como si hablara del clima

— Y yo que creí que me rodeaba de gente sana y libre de vicios— negué con la cabeza y ella río.

— Y yo que pensé que eras centrada, que no subías a coches de desconocidos y mucho menos que ibas a comer con ellos— sonrió con suficiencia, e hice una mueca

— Fue un caso especial, Alice— en eso sonó su móvil.

— Hola, sí, ajá, ya voy… okey, no te tardes— colgó— era Jass, vendrá por mí— puso una cara tierna y por un breve muy corto tiempo pensé que eso sería lindo, alguien que viniera a buscarme que se preocupase por mí…— Uf, que cosas estarás pensando que te quedas pegada— murmuró y se largo a reír. Me ruboricé

— ¡Alice! ¡Jasper está aquí! — Ash las cuerdas vocales de mamá eran muy potentes

— Tu chico llegó— chasqueé la lengua, provocándole una carcajada.

Así bajamos y efectivamente el rubio estaba ahí, mirando como su novia ponía los pies en el piso. La observaba con un brillo singular en los ojos.

De pronto una oleada corta de envidia hizo mella en mí.

— Hola Bella, ¿qué tal tu noche de _chicas_? — ¿Dije envidia? ¡Era odio! Ese rubio se las vería con Bella más tarde, ahora debía estar civilizada

— Sip estuvo de lo mejor— le guiñé un ojo y me miró con una sonrisa cínica. Yo continuaba impasible.

— Alice, es hora de irnos, en tu casa te harán un lío— comentó el rubio. Gané la partida de miradas.

— Si amor, gracias por venir por mí— le besó los labios y mamá ya había desaparecido, importunándome con una de sus miradas.

— Ya, ya consíganse un cuarto, por favor— les indiqué llegando a su lado

— ¿Te enamoraste de algún _fantasmita_? — Dijo Jasper burlón, me reí falsamente

— No, ninguno llamó mi atención, la verdad tampoco es que hubiera mucho de donde escoger en realidad— murmuré siguiéndole la corriente, mientras me balanceaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Eres divertida, por eso te quiero boba— me abrazó, y le correspondí brevemente.

— Igual te quiero rubio teñido— le molesté y solo rió.

— Bueno, ya, deja de coquetearle a mi novio, por Dios, ¿y te haces llamar mi amiga? No puedo creerlo— dijo Alice dramática. Me limité a reír.

— Bueno Bells, adiós— se despidieron y desaparecieron por el umbral de la puerta. Cerré y mamá me llamó desde la cocina.

— ¿Y…?— Dijo como que no quiere la cosa, mientras lavaba la loza que utilizamos en la cena.

— Y nada, no tengo ni planeo tener novio — me obligué a relajar, Alice con todo este tema había dejado mi cabeza hecha un enredo y mi ánimo decaía mientras la pastilla dejaba de actuar en mi sistema

— Okey hija, no diré más. Solo… no te cierres al amor, es algo tan lindo…

— Complicado, doloroso, difícil y totalmente innecesario— interrumpí su aire soñador, solo negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Sequé los platos y luego me dirigí a mi habitación.

— Algún día… Bella, algún día— dijo mientras subía la escalera.

Cerré la puerta, controlando minuciosamente la cantidad de fuerza que empleé al hacerlo. Me paseé molesta, incómoda y furiosa por mi pieza, estaba hasta el tope de reprimir tantas emociones. Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto. Me quedé mirando el gran ventanal… abrí el visillo y salí fuera, el balcón daba hacia los edificios y a esta hora sus luces amarillas y blancas adornaban el paisaje. El cielo estaba oscuro, con la luna saliendo por las montañas y las estrellas como puntitos brillantes en el cielo… pero todo esto no era suficiente, me sentía incómoda.

Agarré la primera almohada y grité en contra de ella, algo totalmente extraño en mí, no solía explotar o ser incapaz de controlar mis emociones… era frustrante

Me quedé un rato mirando los autos pasar a un ritmo acelerado por las calles, difuminando la luz de sus faroles a un serpenteo constante e imaginando historias, me gustaba hacerlo.

A eso de las once de la noche decidí entrar, me cepillé el pelo y luego de ponerme el pijama me acosté.

Una vez en la cama apagué todo y solo la luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal, me di vuelta hacia él y me cuestioné, Alice había sido increíblemente buena para evadir el tema del cual estábamos hablando, ¿es que acaso ella sabía algo que yo no? Y con un cuerno… deja de pensar en él, era inevitable, no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza y detestaba la sensación de no ser capaz de controlar mi mente y lo que ésta piensa.

Despotricando en contra del chico de ojos hipnóticos y cabello cobrizo, me sumí otra vez en la inconsciencia…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me atribuyo la trama.**

**Capítulo 4**

"**Visitas"**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era domingo o también conocido como _fomingo, _la verdad yo me quedo con el segundo término, mis domingos son lo más aburrido que hay.

— Bella— la voz de mi madre sonaba muy expectante y emocionada. Le presté atención a ella, despegando la vista del libro entre mis manos. — Hoy tendremos visitas— alzó las cejas feliz.

— Vaya… ¿quién? — Dije interesada en el nuevo tema de conversación.

— La verdad, es _quiénes_— alcé las cejas ahora— es una amiga mía, de la universidad, vendrá con su hijo y su esposo— entrelazó las manos sonriente y exultante.

— Uh, ¿y a qué hora vendrán? — Le eché una mirada al reloj de la pared, eran a penas las tres de la tarde y hacía mucho calor.

— A las siete estarán por aquí— la verdad, era un problema. No soy sociable y si no lo soy con las personas de mi edad, menos con alguien mayor. Al parecer vio la reacción de mi pensamiento, pues agregó— Bella, solo estarán un ratito. Se mudaron hace poco aquí y debe ser raro, digo venían del Sur, por favor ¿me ayudarías? — Puso una cara muy tierna a la que no se le podía decir no.

— Ash… está bien, pero no le pidas peras al olmo, no soy sociable y lo sabes— la señalé con un dedo.

Sonrió satisfecha

— De acuerdo, no te pediré peras— me guiñó un ojo y rodé los míos.

Dejé el libro en la habitación y la ordené, aunque claro, no es que nadie fuera a subir. En fin en cuanto terminé, bajé a ayudarle a mamá.

Preparamos algunos canapés, pollo asado, papas y cosas así. De postre hicimos unas tortas y algunos pasteles. Cocinar no me gustaba mucho, pero sabía hacerlo. Lo que si hacía con mucho gusto eran los dulces.

— Uf, terminamos la cena. — Dijo cuando sacamos las últimas cosas del horno y nos quitábamos los delantales y guantes. Era muy divertido cocinar con mamá, era tan intrépida e impredecible.

Me lanzó harina, así de la nada. Le correspondí con lo mismo y así se desencadenó la tercera guerra mundial de harina.

— Ya, ya mamá, ¿eres un adulto? Por Dios mira como me dejaste y ¡el piso!, antes de ayer lo limpié— rezongué mientras me quitaba la harina del pelo y ropa.

— Te preocupas demasiado. Fue divertido, ahora ¡a limpiar! — Pff ¿seguro no era mamá de Alice? Es que… tiene tantas energías. Solo asentí, mientras sonreía.

Entre dos, era mucho más rápido, dejamos todo ordenado en un santiamén.

— Mira, puedo ver mi reflejo— insisto ¿es Renée un adulto? Solo me reí.

— Ay mamá, ¿cuántos años dices tener? — Sonreí y ella también. Con ese moño alto, su rostro se veía muy aniñado, además las pecas fortalecían esa conclusión.

— Ash Bella, siempre tan madura, sé lo que te hace falta— me indicó con un dedo, mientras caminaba a dejar los trapeadores.

— ¿Qué? — Mi tono de voz era desinteresado, nada más era cortesía

— Un novio. El amor te hará ser niña, ya verás— sentenció y no me lo podía creer

— ¡¿Qué?! — Me obligué a calmarme— mamita, dices tantas incoherencias— le acaricié el cabello— mejor voy a ver que usaré— subí apresuradamente las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta y respiré profundo unas cinco veces antes de caminar hacia el baño. Luego de que me duché fui al armario

Hm, tenía ropa, pero no tanta como Alice o como Rose, ellas _sí_ que tenían mucha. Opté por un vestido strapless de color negro, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Bajo el busto tenía una cinta de color rojo en satén y lo demás era suelto. La prenda era sencilla pero elegante o eso decía Alice. Lo usé con unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, parecía de luto, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ánimos de vestirme de nuevo ni buscar nada más.

Dejé mi cabello suelto caer por mi espalda y me puse un poco de máscara de pestañas negra, para resaltar un poco mis ojos, aunque de por sí ya los notaban, ocupaban casi la mitad de mi rostro. Maquillé también las ojeras y sería, no me gustaba el maquillaje.

Cuando bajé, mamá estaba alistando los últimos detalles de la cena. La verdad no sentía curiosidad sobre los amigos de Renée, no porque no fuera importante, si no que no tenía precisamente las neuronas en su lugar… me encontraba divagando en ojos…

— Te ves linda hija— dijo una vez que toqué el piso, en el último escalón di un salto. Ella lucía un vestido morado, con mangas y escote en V. Resaltaba su figura y color de piel. Le llegaba casi a la rodilla, bajando con delicados vuelos y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color además de un sencillo collar con una gema brillante terminaban su atuendo.

— Uh, gracias, supongo… tú también luces muy linda— le di una vuelta y sonrió.

— Ya, me vas a hacer sonrojar— soltó a modo de broma. Reí y la dejé en paz, claro, ella no se sonrojaba como yo, claro que no eso era pura herencia paterna.

Miré el reloj, eran las seis y algo…

— Mamá, estaré arriba— me miró frunciendo el ceño— no ataré sábanas para escapar por la ventana— sonreí y subí… la verdad no sonaba tan mal. _¿Puedes pensar de forma coherente? _ Ay, vale.

Me tiré a la cama a leer. Mientras lo hacía entrecruzaba los tobillos.

Tan sumida me encontraba en la lectura que no escuché el timbre. Solo me di cuenta de la llegada de los invitados cuando mamá tocó mi puerta.

— ¡Bella, ya están aquí! — Susurró muy entusiasta— vamos— me levantó de un brazo, para envolver el suyo en torno a éste— te van a caer muy bien, tienen un hijo encantador… — y no fui más consciente de mi mamá, solo de las personas que aguardaban abajo…

— Hola— saludó una mujer con un moño alto y rostro angelical, de ojos muy lindos y sonrisa cándida. Su cabello era color broncíneo… muy parecido al de ¿su hijo? No, esto no es posible, estoy teniendo una pesadilla, él no está aquí y yo tampoco.

Los nervios que atenazaban mi estómago me comprobaron lo contrario _¡Saluda! _pff, verdad, me dijeron hola.

— Eh, h-hola, soy Bella un placer— le estreché la mano.

— El placer es mío, soy Esme, este — atrajo a un hombre de aspecto joven y maduro a la vez. Tenía un rostro de infarto, digno padre de ese chico. — Es mi esposo, Carlisle— el aludido me sonrió y casi me caigo. No, vale, estoy siendo exagerada.

— Hola, un gusto Bella— dijo el caballero de pelo rubio y de ojos penetrantes color azul.

— Y él, es Edward — efectivamente ahí estaba, la peor de mis pesadillas. Tan radiante como lo recordaba— nuestro hijo— _disimula. _Formé una sonrisa o algo parecido, y extendí la mano para estrechársela. Vestía un jeans azul oscuro, algo holgado, y una camiseta de cuello polo negra. Se veía muy bien.

— Edward, un gusto conocerte— dije naturalmente y me sorprendí. Él sonrió de lado, mientras apretaba ligeramente mi mano, la suya era grande y suave.

— Lo mismo digo, un verdadero placer Bella— Me soltó y extrañé la sensación. Sacudí la cabeza.

— Esme no me dejaste las presentaciones a mí— mamá cruzó los brazos y alzó un poco la barbilla. Parecía una niña enfurruñada. Pero luego sonrió y le dio un efusivo abrazo a todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? No parece madre mía…

Traté de prestar atención y a la misma vez mantener fuera de aquí mi mente, pero sobre todo… lejos de ese chico de cabello cobrizo, me ponía nerviosa.

Le dirigí una mirada de soslayo… no quitaba la vista de mí. Decidí enfrentarlo, le miré mal y solo rió. Sí, era un verdadero idiota, rodé los ojos y tomé atención a la cena que se llevaba a cabo.

— ¿Por qué se vinieron del sur? — Preguntó mamá, cortando un trozo de pollo. Le di un leve codazo, esas preguntas no se hacen.

— Oh, pues mi madre enfermó, estuvo un tiempo muy grave y hasta hace poco… falleció— el silencio reinó en la habitación. Era bastante incómodo, no sabía como romperlo y la verdad, no podía exigirle mucho a mi cerebro… aún procesaba información.

— Lo siento, de veras— ¿yo dije eso? No puedo creerlo, jamás pronunció palabra, pero ahora salió sin pensar mientras jugaba con una papa.

— Te lo agradezco, a pesar de que han pasado algunos meses, se le extraña. Fue muy cercana a Edward— su madre, le miró y él me observó a mí. Controlé mis reacciones, claro, mi corazón se salió con la suya…

— Sí, de hecho, el otro día fui al cementerio a verla… pero me encontré con algunos problemas, no pude entrar— me dio un repentino ataque de tos.

— Bella, hija, respira por la nariz— dijo Renée mientras me daba golpecitos en la espalda, el chico se rió entre dientes. Okey, si quería jugar, jugaríamos…

— No nos habías comentado nada— apuntó Esme con el ceño fruncido, en señal de confusión. Me tragué los nervios

— Uhm, sí, es que fui, pero tuve un percance en la entrada. Me dediqué a dar vueltas por ahí— soltó la mentira como si nada y me miró desafiante.

Cínico, maldito, estúpido, imbécil… todos los insultos le quedaban cortos. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Ah, entiendo, ¿y tú, Bella? ¿Conoces los alrededores? — Carlisle me dirigió la palabra y me puse nerviosa, pues todos me miraban atentamente _relájate, piensa en cualquier cosa… habla… _ sonará contradictorio, pero en ocasiones como estas, adoraba a la vocecita en mi mente…

— La verdad no mucho, no me gusta salir demasiado— traté de que saliera natural, tal parece que lo logré.

Me miraron sorprendidos, no le di siquiera un fugaz vistazo al chico de ojos verdes, pero podía sentir su intensa mirada ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Y qué me sucedía a mí? ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan pendiente de alguien? Ash, mi cabeza iba a explotar.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con curiosidad la señora de rostro amable. Renée me miraba con una sonrisa y Carlisle con atención. Fallé en mi intento de no prestarle atención al chico, hacía un análisis facial de mi cara.

Mi mente volaba lejos, de esta manera me era más fácil conversar con la gente.

— Uhm, prefiero quedarme en casa, oyendo buena música y leyendo un libro— dije con simpleza. Parecieron analizar mis palabras un instante. Me sonrieron

— ¿Podemos decir que eres una nerd? — Indicó el odioso muchacho. Su madre le dirigió una mala mirada, pero él ni cuenta se dio. En serio, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Tiene o tuvo alguna vez cerebro o algo de materia gris?

— Sí, podría decirse— sonreí con amabilidad, amabilidad que no sentía para nada. Soltaron unas risitas los adultos presentes. — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres un nerd o un _playboy?_ — Otra vez las risas. Me miró con una ceja alzada un momento, para luego responder

— Ninguno, soy normal— contuve la risa, claro dejé que se notara, me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Alcé una ceja, me gustaba este juego. Todos estaban atentos a nuestra conversación

— Ajá— fue lo que dije, pero claro que en esas tres simples letras destilaba solo ironía.

— Ejem, ¿cómo te va en la escuela? — Preguntó el caballero rubio que parecía ser mucho más amable que su hijo. Renée solo sonreía al igual que Esme. No entendí sus expresiones

— Hm, bien aunque no soy muy estudiosa— seguí jugueteando con la papa, en un gesto ausente

— Qué raro, tienes el aspecto de ser lo más aburrida que hay— soltó el chico, de nuevo la concentración total fue en nuestro sector. Él frente a mí, sonreía con suficiencia.

— Ya ves, las apariencias engañan. De hecho, tú pareces alguien que no juzga a simple vista, pensé que eras diferente, Edward— le sonreí mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

Risas.

Se le borró el gesto burlón y ensanché más aún más mi sonrisa.

— Voy por el postre— me levanté y dirigí a la cocina.

— Iré a ayudarle— escuché su voz y mi corazón se aceleró ¿por qué lo hacía?

— Puedo hacerlo sola, vuelve allá— dije mientras le daba la espalda. Sentí su presencia en cuanto se paró en el umbral. Adiviné su cercanía, pues su calor inundaba la estancia. Estaba tan próximo a mí, que mi corazón se desbocó y a mi piel la recorrió un cosquilleo.

Me quedé ahí, estática por las sensaciones un segundo, pero continué como si nada, cortando el pastel.

— Se nota que eres algo torpe, quiero evitar que vayas a caer y arruines la torta— se acercó aún más y me sentí entre incómoda y cohibida.

Me volteé con el cuchillo que sostenía entre las manos.

Al verlo, se alejó un poco y su rostro pasó de burlón a serio.

— ¿Te asusta un cuchillo, Edward? — Lo aseché y se apartó más tensándose notoriamente.

— Relájate, ¿sí? — Alzó ambas manos, con las palmas vueltas hacia mí. Llegó a chocar con la encimera y rompí a carcajadas cuando le vi tragar en seco.

— Vete— susurré y continué en mi tarea, alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Pero todo pasó demasiado de prisa. Se abalanzó contra mí intentando arrebatarme el cuchillo… y luego éste saltó volando lejos, y terminamos cayéndonos al piso.

Al final, la escena se veía muy comprometedora, yo debajo de él, con sus brazos a cada costado de mi cabeza. Su pelo un tanto largo, se iba hacia abajo, donde mi pecho subía y bajaba debido a mi respiración agitada. Tenía su rostro muy cerca, su respiración era igual que la mía y me miraba intensamente.

Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas… pero logré controlarlo. No sé si sería la situación o que mi cuerpo realmente se afianzaba conmigo, por primera vez. Pero lo agradecía

— Ya, quítate, vamos sal— le empujé el pecho y no pude evitar notar que estaba trabajado… el muy desgraciado no se movió siquiera un milímetro.

— Hm, déjame pensarlo— me asechó son su mirada. Ahora el cuchillo me parecía un juguete, en comparación a sus ojos.

— Qué pensarlo ni que nada ¡Sal! ¡Ahora! — Dije alzando un poco la cabeza, me desesperaba. Este chico sacaba lo peor de mí. Al yo haber elevado un poco el rostro, quedamos muy juntos y él acercó el suyo.

Instantáneamente retrocedí ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

— ¿Por qué tan salvaje, Bella? — Un escalofrío me recorrió al oír mi nombre en sus labios. _¡Concéntrate! _ Me ha insultado otra vez, hijo de… ¿su mano estaba en mi cara? Uh, se sentía tan… ¡no! Moví el rostro, con obstinación y brusquedad. Quería salir de la jaula en la cual se había convertido su cuerpo.

— Déjame, o te juro que grito— le amenacé y se rió. Eso produjo que me indignara por lo que me preparé para proferir un grito estridente…

— Lo haces, y te silencio de una forma que no te gustara— me estremecí. Estaba aún más cerca y mi corazón a punto de explotar. Abrí los ojos como platos y no pude evitar las imágenes que se agolparon en mi mente de mi sueño/pesadilla. Tampoco logré evitar el sonrojo.

Rió al ver mi mutismo.

Sentía la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Dios, era el primer chico que me ponía en una situación tan comprometedora. Esperen, tengo brazos y piernas ¿qué demonios hago aún debajo de él? Junté las fuerzas y de un impulso, lo aparté.

Salí y me puse de pie, todo esto muy a prisa.

— Estúpido— mascullé. Agarré el cuchillo de nuevo— ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a un muerto? ¡Desaparece! — Estaba nerviosa, muy. Por lo menos, controlé los movimientos trémulos de mis manos. Era algo.

— Yo…— se encontraba sorprendido y no lo comprendí.

— Como vuelvas a intentar algo así, no seré una buena persona, Cullen. Ahora lárgate— me acerqué con el cuchillo mientras le amenazaba y luego me alejé, claro, sin darle la espalda. Me miró contrariado y desapareció.

Me apoyé en la encimera y dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, estaba tan confundida…

_El postre ¿recuerdas? _ Uy, verdad. Corté los trozos a una velocidad olímpica, eso sin lastimarme en el proceso. Los llevé con precaución e inclusive así casi me caigo al salir de la cocina.

— Oh, Bella, apareciste creí que la torta te había tragado— dijo Renée y fui incapaz de sonreír o hacer cualquier mueca que no fuera de desagrado. _Disimula _cierto, cierto, debo hacerlo.

— No, creo que mi sabor no le gustó— puse cara de falso pesar y repartí los trozos. Cuando se lo di al chico, ni me miró. Me senté en mi lugar. Ya había perdido el apetito.

Me dediqué a mirar como conversaban, mientras jugaba con la comida en mi plato. Esme y Renée se conocieron en la básica. Desde ahí son amigas, de hecho ambas estudiaron secretariado y asistencia legal en la misma universidad. Me dejé llevar por ideas y fantasías de mi mente. Unas donde mataba a cierto personaje…

Hablando de él, le miré solo una vez. La charla de los adultos era de lo más animada, mientras nosotros mirábamos a cualquier lugar. Entretenida estaba en una reciente tela de araña que pendía del techo, observaba como se mecía a la suave brisa que corría en la habitación.

Me mantenía en una posición bastante inapropiada, con un brazo sujetando mi cabeza y desparramada en la silla _compórtate _ no quiero, ya hago bastante con no asesinarlo con el tenedor…

— ¡Dios!— Exclamé y todos se fijaron en mí. Él me sonreía con suficiencia. ¡Me había echado agua en la pierna!

— ¿Qué te sucede hija? — Preguntó Renée mientras me miraba con atención. Sentí mi cara aumentar su temperatura al percatarme de que todos me observaban de la misma manera, incluido el idiota. Les contesté

— Nada, es solo que…— me acordé de la tela de araña— me di cuenta de…de que hay una araña— fui hacia el lugar y con un movimiento arrebaté mi objeto de entretención

— Ah, bueno…gracias— susurró con voz quedita mi madre. ¡Estúpido! Ahora parecía una enferma mental, lo fumigué con la mirada mientras se reía con disimulo.

Comenzó la guerra… guerra tendría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría.**

**Capítulo 5**

"**¡Pero qué pequeño es el mundo!"**

**Bella POV**

_Comenzó la guerra…guerra tendría_

Estúpido tarado, me hizo quedar como una verdadera idiota frente a todos. Solo quería que la silla se desvaneciera y que me llevara junto a ella. Me hundí en el asiento con esa esperanza y para peor podía sentir como empezaba a ruborizarme.

— Bella, ¿qué te fumaste? ¿De la buena o de la barata?— Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él reía abiertamente.

— De la misma que tú— esbocé a duras penas una sonrisa toda jodida. Nos miraron como si tuviéramos cuatro cabezas, cinco pies y mil ochocientos ojos.

— Eeh…yo, hm ¿cómo dices que es tu trabajo? — Interrumpió Esme, retomando así su cháchara de hace algunos minutos. Siguieron hablando y hablando mientras mi cerebro calculaba una posible venganza.

Estábamos como en la quinta ronda de pasteles ya, debía reconocer que con Renée nos extralimitamos preparándolos.

Esperé pacientemente a que fuera con su cuchillo y tenedor a cortar un trozo de no sé que cosa comía. Un poco más. Su mano vacilaba en el aire, hasta que por fin iba a hacer lo que tanto había esperado…solo un segundo…

Con cuidado saqué mi pie del zapato y justo cuando su mano reposó en la mesa…acaricié su pierna con vehemencia.

Tal y como la había planeado se irguió en la silla y su cuchillo fue a parar hasta el frente de su papá. Todos le miraron de forma extraña y con mucho esfuerzo contuve la risa para continuar con mi caricia. Se tensó mientras me miraba de forma molesta, confundida y algo oscurecida.

Me reí de su expresión, pero no me detuve.

— Edward, ¿qué modales son esos? — Regañó con voz dura su padre. El aludido colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa mientras respiraba.

Intentó apartar su pierna, pero alargué más la mía y ¡tada! seguía con mi venganza.

— Uhm…y-yo lo siento— su voz sonó quebrada y muy tensa.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas un poquito, Edward? — Usé un tono algo diferente, me miró a través de sus pestañas con expresión de consternación y molesta. Sí, para qué voy a negarlo, en apuros se veía sexy.

Cesé el movimiento de mi pie y volví a mi posición. Se relajó inmediatamente y exhaló el aire contenido.

— Uy, mira la hora… lo siento Renée, pero debemos irnos. Mañana hay cosas que hacer— sonreí satisfecha.

Nos pusimos de pie y dirigimos a la puerta.

— Muchas gracias por todo, estaba exquisito— elogió Esme cuando se despidió de mamá.

Me despedía con un beso en la mejilla de Carlisle cuando me tomó del brazo

— Me la pagarás— susurró en mi oído antes de dejar un beso suave en mi piel. Me eché hacia atrás con la interrogante en la mirada.

Se limitó a sonreír con su estúpida sonrisa en su estúpido y endemoniado rostro de ángel.

¿Qué yo se las pagaría? Por favor, el me arrinconó en el piso, se portó como un idiota y me lanzó agua… ¿y él me dice que se las pagaré?

— Ya veremos Cullen…ya veremos— dije en un susurro, pero sé que me oyó pues sonrió más.

Luego que se fueron, recogimos todo y más tarde nos lanzamos con pereza al sofá que rechinó en señal de protesta.

Estaba muerta del cansancio y lo peor…mañana tenía tontas clases

— Me la pasé muy bien hoy… Esme tuvo mucha suerte— mi madre se puso melancólica y miraba al techo con la vista perdida.

— Tú igual la has tenido— me miró con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

— Sí, tú eres mi golpe de suerte…y ahora debes decirme, ¿qué ha sucedido con _Edward_? — ¿Por qué rayos todos decían su nombre de una forma especial y con ese jodido brillo en los ojos?

— Nada, nada, nada. Solo que me ha caído como patada en la guata— respondí al vuelo, ese chico me estresaba…por suerte no volvería a verlo.

— A mí me pareció todo lo contrario— dijo pícara y capté enseguida el tono capcioso que empleó en la frase. La fulminé con mis ojos.

— Pues… me alegro por ti— miré a otro lugar. Renée hizo que mi molestia aumentara. Solo quería ir a dormir— tus amigos son encantadores…ahora, me iré a dormir, mañana tengo clases. Buenas noches— le di un beso en la frente y corrí escaleras arriba.

Luego de quitarme el vestido, el casi inexistente maquillaje que usé y ponerme el pijama, me acosté. Tan cansada me encontraba que me dormí enseguida.

-o-

— Hm…maldito lunes, te odio— apagué el aparatito enervante y con una pereza digna de dioses, me destapé y caminé hacia el baño.

Después de ducharme, salí por mi uniforme. Lo odiaba, simplemente eso, odiaba mi uniforme…y hoy no era viernes.

— Llega pronto— susurré mientras me vestía, con un ojo abierto y el otro a medio abrir.

Me peiné o hice el intento de y luego bajé.

— Hola hija, ¿qué tal dormiste? — Claro, ella como nueva, con un entusiasmo envidiable y sin ojeras. ¿No se suponía que yo era la persona joven? Pues parece al revés. Puso agua en mi taza, y me dio una tostada.

— Bien, gracias ¿y tú? — Bebí un sorbo de mi café. No tenía hambre, solo un sueño horrible y ojeras iguales…

— Bien, súper de hecho, me encantó la visita de ayer, dormí placida y felizmente— mordió su pan. Ojalá yo pudiese decir lo mismo. La cena de ayer fue todo un show, un espectáculo digno de dos niñitos bobos. Ash, estúpido Edward Cullen, ¿por qué no lo maté cuando tuve la ocasión? Ah, cierto porque tengo una maldita conciencia.

— Apresúrate Bella, llegaremos tarde— anunció mi madre con uno de sus grititos. Como siempre estaba retrasada lavándome los dientes a toda carrera, y atrasándola a ella también. Bajé corriendo, claro preocupada de no tropezar.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, bueno solo unos cuantos minutitos después…pero todavía bien.

Subí las escaleras y tomé dirección hasta mi sala. Ya habían tocado la campana, por lo cual Rose y Emmett ya se encontraban en clases.

— Lo siento, con permiso— luego de excusarme con la profesora, seguí de largo hasta mi puesto…

Ay no, Jacob estaba con Jasper y Alice me esperaba con una sonrisilla siniestra en su rostro. Esto me presagiaba a otro interrogatorio.

— Hola Alice— dije una vez que me acomodé en el asiento, con la mochila entre las piernas.

— Hola ¿qué tal todo? — Capté el trasfondo, pero preferí hacerme la tonta.

— Bien y a ti, ¿qué tal te va? — Respondí mientras guardaba mis audífonos. Rodó los ojos y golpeó el piso con impaciencia. Seguí sin inmutarme y al final se aburrió de esperar que dijera algo más. Que se olvidara de esa idea, no revelaría nada.

— ¿Oíste el rumor? — Me preguntó Alice cuando se cansó.

— No, ¿cuál? — Dejé la mochila con un poco de fuerza en el piso, ella sonrió ¿de qué me perdía?

— Se incorpora un nuevo estudiante... — por su sonrisa supe que no era algo bueno, no para mí por lo menos...

— Señorita Swan, ¿podría guardar silencio? Deseo continuar con mi anuncio— me puse colorada y los tarados que tengo por compañeros soltaron risitas tontas mientras me miraban— como decía, se integra un nuevo alumno— la viejuja hizo señas hacia la puerta luego que acomodó sus horribles lentes de pasta. Me caía mal desde ahora.

No…díganme que estoy teniendo una estúpida pesadilla de nuevo, o no sé, que me atraganté con el cepillo de dientes y que estoy en el infierno… ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Justamente él…

— Cierra la boquita Bells, no te vayan a entrar las moscas— Alice reía de lo lindo con mi expresión horrorizada

— Hm…creo que necesitará un puesto vacío— la pelinegra hizo señas y después se largó… ¡me dejó sola la muy maldita! El chico vestía el típico uniforme pero se veía genial ¡Ya! ¡Basta! — Bueno, él es Edward Cullen, espero lo integren y sean amables— casi pude adivinar el pensamiento de la profesora... "sean amables, tanto como yo lo sería si fuera más joven" no, ella no hizo lo que yo creo… ¡le miró el trasero a Cullen! ¡Mugrosa pedófila!

— Sí, yo seré más que amable…— susurró alguna mierda calentona detrás de mí ¿celosa?¿Qué? ¡No! Por Dios.

— Uhm, creo que el único puesto disponible es junto a Isabella…ve a su lado— dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda… vieja caliente no más. El chico me miró y yo desvié mi mirada al cuaderno sobre la mesa, lo tomé e hice de cuenta que leía.

Escuché el revuelo que provocó y también oí claramente cuando se sentó junto a mí. Las manos se me pusieron tiritonas…era como si mi cuerpo respondiera a su pura cercanía. Hormonas revolucionarias quiero decirles que… ¡las odio!

— Creo que no entenderás mucho la lectura si lees con las letras al revés…— susurró cerca, demasiado cerca.

Moví bruscamente la cabeza y ¡maldición!... era cierto, el cuaderno estaba al lado contrario. Me ruboricé.

Con toda la dignidad y tranquilidad de la que fui capaz, lo dejé con delicadeza sobre el banco y apoyé mis codos en la misma superficie. No lo miré, pero era plenamente consciente de su calor, olor y sobre todo de su presencia.

Relájate, respira…concéntrate en otra cosa, en otra cosa que no sea su cuerpo y lo que te produce…ah no, pues así no funciona.

-o-

La clase pasó así, hubiera deseado no haber estado como autómata mirando el jodido reloj que parecía no colaborar con mis ganas de abandonar el lugar. Por ello cuando la campana sonó al fin, iba a ponerme de pie, dejando todo sobre el banco. Solo quería irme…pero al parecer él no pensaba lo mismo.

— Espera— sujetó mi brazo y yo lentamente me di vuelta para encararlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Deseché esos pensamientos antes que saliera traicionada.

— Suéltame, tengo que ir a comprar— forcejeé de manera inútil, era mucho más fuerte que yo. Suspiré con resignación ¿dónde están los amigos cuando se les necesita? — Hijo de… ¿qué quieres? — Dejé caer el brazo atrapado entre los suyos.

— Hm, solo quería decirte que me debes un favor— entrecerré los ojos confundida. Miré a otro lugar para más tarde regresarme a su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Favor de qué? — Seguía de pie, Edward sentado y mis amigos no sé dónde.

— La otra vez…en el cementerio, ni creas que después de lo de ayer dejaré que eso pase así nada más— sonrió de forma ladina. Pff, yo que pensé que este tarado tenía algo de caballero

— Como quieras, ¿puedes soltarme ya? ¿O tu favor es que me quité el brazo y te lo de? — Dije con sarcasmo. Rió y me soltó

— No, no te preocupes, no quiero precisamente tu brazo…— rió con una mirada extraña. ¿Es mi idea o eso sonó como con doble sentido? Desterré dichas ideas de mi mente.

Me alejé, pero justo cuando iba dar el segundo paso…choqué con alguien.

— ¡Demonios! Ouch, mi ojo— me llevé la mano al lugar. No sé quién era pero iba a asesinarlo.

Alcé mi rostro con un ojo tuerto para ver.

— Lo siento Bella, venía a saludar— era Jacob, rascó su nuca. Las ganas de asesinar seguían ahí, pero las guardaría para luego.

— No te preocupes— aún tenía un el ojo derecho entrecerrado, me dolía.

— Déjame ver— se agachó para ver mejor. Solo observaba su rostro examinado el mío. Luego sopló sobre él. Me eché hacia atrás. — Ya, tenías una basurita, en verdad lo siento— sonrió pero no pude imitarle, el ojo me ardía.

— Gracias, ¿dónde están los demás? — Pregunté luego de saludar. Él miró por encima de mi cabeza y seguí la trayectoria de su mirada.

— Ahí— señaló mientras indicaba al causante de mis iras asesinas. Claro, ahí se encontraban _mis _amigos, conversando de lo lindo.

— Oh, creo que ya me reemplazaron— dije con una sonrisa que la verdad daba pena.

— ¡Bella! — Alice batió las manos sobre su cabeza mientras su cabello grácilmente se meció alrededor.

— Ash, dile que morí, ¿sí? — Sin esperar respuesta salí de la sala.

Fui directo al kiosco y me compré una botella de agua.

Una vez sentada en una banca cerca de un árbol y completamente sola, comencé a beberme el contenido en tragos pequeños.

— Idiota ¿qué no hay más colegios en esta puta ciudad? — Me encontraba enojada al máximo. Puedo decir que antes era feliz… llegó él y ahora todo es una mierda.

Tocaron la campana y con deliberada lentitud emprendí el regreso. Tenía que pensar que haría con mi corazón que se aceleraba nada más verlo. Eso era muy raro.

Y claro, dicho y hecho, lo vi mirando hacia el frente con la vista perdida, tan guapo como siempre y no pude controlarme…es de rabia…es de rabia trataba de convencerme, aunque creo que ni el bebé más inocente me creería. Soy una patética.

Me senté tranquilamente, disfrazando lo nerviosa que estaba…

— Bella— oh por Dios, su voz... ¡ya! Necesitaba desconectarme…una distracción solamente aunque fuera pequeñita…

_My hands are searching for you..._

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_l feel you on my fingertips..._

No esperé a que la canción siguiera su curso, simplemente tomé el aparato que ahora amaba un poquito más.

— Hola— me aparté del chico, mientras contestaba la llamada entrante. El profesor aún no entraba.

— Hola Bella— era mamá

— ¿Pasó algo? — ¿Desde cuándo cambiamos de roles? Rió jovial mientras escuchaba el sonar de las teclas.

— No, solo quería decirte que tengo que entregar un montón de balances y… ¡Emily, necesito esos papeles! Lo siento, es que pff, perdieron unos datos y bla bla blá, el hecho es que no podré ir por ti…tendrás que tomar una micro. — Okey, entré en pánico. — Te sirve la 204, se detiene cerca de tu escuela. De verás lo siento Bella, tengo que dejarte, te quiero adiós— explicó a la carrera. Verifiqué que la llamada hubiese terminado para dejar el nerviosismo fluir solo. No es que me asustara o desagradara ir en el transporte público, es solo que con todos los cambios…pues, hm, me pierdo.

Volví a mi puesto.

Ahora el tipo junto a mí era lo menos importante. Emmett no podría ir a dejarme, puesto que hoy tenía taller de lucha y Rose de karate. Hm, no me quedará de otra más que ir en micro.

La clase era de… ¿inglés? Daba igual, lo importante era que faltaban diez míseros minutos para que el día acabara.

Tan distraída estaba jugando con el lápiz que no me di ni cuenta cuando aterrizó en la cara de mi compañero de banco.

— Em…lo siento— dije secamente y continúe en mi tarea de entretención.

— Eres muy bruta, despistada y tonta— rodé los ojos y me quedé en silencio. No tenía ganas de discutir y menos con él. — Aparte de todo, te vuelves sorda…— continuó con su sarta de idioteces.

— Y tú eres un chico que no conoce la palabra silencio ni respeto, ahora si pudieras ser tan amable, suicídate— sonreí tiernamente. Total contraste con mi irritación.

Guardó silencio aunque por dentro estoy segura de que se partía en dos por la risa. Mucho mejor así.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me suicide? — ¿Es mi idea o todos tienen algo que ver con Alice? ¡Hacía el mismo puchero! Hay una conspiración en contra mía, yo lo sé…

Solo dos minutos…dos minutos…y ya no lo vería más, por lo menos hasta mañana.

-o-

Al fin sonó mi salvación y guardé todo dentro de la mochila y me fui casi corriendo a la salida.

Ahí fue cuando recordé que mamá no vendría por mí. Los nervios hicieron mella en mi estómago.Solo debía caminar, esperar y luego subirme al bus. Así de simple, mientras lo pensaba llegué hasta el paradero.

Se amontonaban un poco de estudiantes bajo el techo que dejaba paso a la luz solar. Me senté a y escuché música. Uno por uno, se fueron yendo los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, dejándome sola en aquel lugar. No era desagradable, corría viento y había harta tranquilidad.

Tarareaba en tono quedito la canción que he oído desde que me senté a esperar. La micro ni luces daba de pasar pronto. Entonces, de la nada apareció un despeinado y desarreglado Edward. Se notaba que había corrido, su cabello estaba más enmarañado de lo normal, su ropa un tanto fuera de lugar y respiraba agitadamente…esperen ¿y su Volvo?

Miró detrás de sí y cuando fijó su atención en mí, se recompuso un poco para llegar a mi posición.

— Bella…eh, tú me debes un favor ¿no? — Dijo como que no quiere la cosa. Le miré raro, mientras me sacaba un audífono.

— Eh…sí— respondí dudosa, ¿qué es lo que andaba mal? Se acercó con paso decidido.

Me paré sin saber la razón o quizá era porque desde el piso me sentía vulnerable. Me tomó por un brazo mientras con gesto desesperado observaba hacia atrás de él. No alcancé a mirar porque de pronto me hallaba acorralada contra un árbol cercano, fuera de la vista y él…enfrente de mí…dio otra mirada y sin saber cómo…

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 6**

"**De besos, chantajes y miedo"**

**Bella POV**

Sí… me está besando o haciendo el intento de. Pero apenas presionó un poco mis labios y se despegó con la mirada alerta hacia atrás. Estaba pasmada…atónita…sin palabras.

Lo que si sabía es que como se volviera a acercar a mí, le iba a ir muy mal. Me encontraba considerando entre mis posibilidades; dejarlo sin descendencia o arrojarlo a la calle… me gustaba más la primera, para que no salieran más hombres o escorias como él.

Ash, no tenía ningún derecho de robarse mi primer beso y sin mi consentimiento y peor de todo de esta manera. Además menos aún si era para pasar desapercibido ante una muchedumbre de mierdas calientes. ¡Lo odiaba!

Seguí su mirada hacia las muchachas que buscaban con desesperación entre la gente al chico que acababa de violarme los labios, imbécil.

Volvió su rostro a mí, colocando ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza. No me miraba no, claro que no. Estúpido. Estaba preocupado de que no lo notaran y pensé en gritar, llamar la atención y verlo correr. Pero por alguna maldita razón no lo hice, si no que me dediqué a mirar el contorno de su mandíbula. Y no por lo que creen… meditaba cuánto tiempo traería un moretón ahí si lo golpeaba.

En ese preciso instante el grupo donde se congregaban las más putas del curso se fueron corriendo detrás de alguien. Era hasta cómico si se miraba desde otra perspectiva, no de la que uno acaba de ser besada por el chico más detestable y maldito del mundo.

Se me quedó viendo luego de soltar un suspiro de relajación. Sí, ahora. Contenía con precarias barreras mi furia y también lágrimas indeseadas por impotencia.

Le miré de forma fría, pero pareció no notarlo porque se fijó en mis labios.

Sin decir nada más se volvió a aproximar a mi cara, sí…seguro se lo voy a permitir. Antes de que siquiera su aliento me rozase le di una fuerte patada donde ya saben.

Se alejó de inmediato y la micro pasó justo en aquel instante.

Me subí dándole gracias a quien quiera que se haya apiadado de mi pobre alma y bueno, también algo agitada por haberlo golpeado.

— ¡Bella! ¡Isabella! — Creí que cuando los golpeabas ahí se quedaban con voz de niñita…qué decepción.

Edward se encontraba parado con la mano en sus partes 'nobles' mientras me miraba por la ventana.

Sé que seré una cabra chica pero no pude evitar el enseñarle mi dedo medio cuando me miró por la ventanilla.

Pasé de largo no tomando en cuenta las miradas que los presentes me daban. Ay, como si es que nunca lo hubiesen hecho.

Me tiré al último asiento del automóvil y me dediqué a mirar enfurruñada por la ventana. Por lo menos él ya había quedado atrás, no lo veía ni a las tipas que lo perseguían. Ojalá lo atraparan, lo violaran y luego de dejarlo molido en el piso salieran corriendo. Me puse a divagar en la posibilidad de ver a Edward embarazado…sí, sería muy chistoso y como historia del hijo que esperaba diría algo como:

"Mi bebé…es producto de una violación, luego de que besé a una chica en contra de su voluntad y de que me golpeara, las otras muchachas me encontraron y cada una de ellas me violaron…" y en ese momento delante del juez se pone a llorar rememorando los patéticos sucesos de su muy desgraciada vida.

Salí de mi burbuja de cosas estúpidas cuando noté que me había pasado en una estación de parada de mi casa. ¡Perfecto! Ahora tenía que caminar.

De malas maneras y muy poco femeninas me levanté del lugar y apreté el botón para que el autobús se detuviera. Un grupo de chicos con cortes de pelo muy extravagantes y ridículos la verdad, me miraban mientras se susurraban cosas.

— Hey… ¿no quieres venir un ratito con nosotros? La pasaremos bien— un chiquillo con apariencia bastante homosexual llamó la atención. No me jodas, no tenía ni una pizca de ánimo para aguantar a idiotas con complejos de tipos que se juran apuestos. Rodé los ojos con exasperación al notar que éramos los únicos pasajeros y la bendita micro no se detenía.

— Sí, ven…podemos escuchar música— hizo mención otro. Noté que escuchaban sus canciones a todo volumen. Bella, relájate…respira… a la mierda con respirar les iba a partir el culo a patada limpia.

— ¡Ya cállense! Grupo de imbéciles que no tienen una puta vida y se dedican a molestar a cualquiera que si la tenga, búsquense sus propios asuntos y dejen de joder a los demás con idioteces sin sentido. Son absurdos y del todo estúpidos. Tan patéticos que se paran en una micro junto a otros de su rama solo para hacerse notar ¿tan insignificantes son? Dan pena…les juro que estoy a punto de golpearlos tan pero tan fuerte que quedarán como una pirámide de mierda que no sirve para nada… inútiles, creen que por el solo hecho ser hombres pueden andar por allí molestando mujeres… ¡perdedores! — Y sin esperar a que salieran de su estado de shock me bajé cuando se detuvo el bus. Noté que el conductor se partía en dos por la risa, pero no me hizo ninguna gracia. Para cerrar con broche de oro hice honores a mi dedo medio otra vez….los chicos no se lo podían creer.

Seguí murmurando cosas una vez cerrada la puerta. Bueno, parece que estoy un poquitín irritada es que…

¡Ash tenía ganas de asesinar gente! Tenía tanta rabia que podría venir un hermoso príncipe azul en un caballo blanco a pedirme matrimonio y lo mandaría con caballo y todo a contar los cráteres de la luna.

Aún había sol, pero se ocultaba raudo y no me gustaba demasiado la idea de ir caminando hasta mi casa, sola y más encima con un enojo horrible.

Por lo menos la música no me abandonaba, siempre tan fiel como nadie nunca va a ser. Creo que alguna canción con relación a odiar no era buena, con mi propio odio era suficiente.

En eso meditaba, en los diferentes tipos de ira mientras caminaba a paso apresurado por la vereda donde no había ni una sola persona o perro.

Llegué a la conclusión de que si se acerca mañana a mí se las corto. Ajá, claro que lo haré y lo voy a disfrutar…tengo ganas de matarlo. Aunque si le cortaba las bolas tendría que tocarlo y no, que asco. Pero siempre podría mandar a alguien… vale, vale. Soy muy…

— Tonta— escuché, pero esa voz no provenía de mi interior. Me volteé lentamente y el corazón latiéndome rápido. Me recordé que por más enfadada que me encontrara, debía respirar y seguir caminando porque si me acercaba a él...uff, no sabía que podría pasarle a su propia persona o a su estúpido Volvo.

Seguí andando mientras le subía el volumen a mi celular intentando concentrarme en la letra. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál era pero el solo hecho de poder ignorar su voz me parecía genial.

— Hey…oye— apreté más el paso y me siguió de cerca en su auto. Contrólate, contrólate. Apreté mi mano para no estamparle ahora mismo un puñetazo.

El sol se estaba yendo como condenado y la verdad era que me comenzaba a alterar su presencia, si fue capaz de besarme sin mi consentimiento ¿qué otras cosas haría?

No, Bella, eso no pasará, tú no lo permitirás, me dije. Y ahí fue cuando recordé lo que me dijo Alice…

'_Hoy en día un chico no te trae hasta tu casa, te lleva a almorzar sin pedir o exigir algo a cambio'_

— Bella, ¿podrías por favor escucharme? — Gritó desde la ventanilla sobrepasando el sonido de mis audífonos y desvaneciendo esa vocecilla en mi interior. Escuché como aparcó en el bordillo de la calle y el posterior portazo de quien ha sido ignorado.

Esperen…si salió del coche…mierda.

Avancé casi corriendo a la esquina cercana. No quería que se me acercara; me sentía humillada, sí y también enojada.

— Bella, por favor…solo quiero explicarte— poco a poco las endebles y ridículas barreras de ocultar mi ira se iban deteriorando, conforme me daba cuenta de su pronta cercanía.

Exploté cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina y que me atajara del brazo fue el principal motivo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué mierda me quieres explicar? ¡Déjame no te quiero escuchar! ¡Suéltame! — Grité e intenté zafarme tontamente, ya sabía que no me libraría de él hasta que lo quisiera.

— Bella…ssh solo quiero hablarte, no grites— no quería escuchar su voz, no quería que me tocara y ahí se me vino a la mente una idea.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Me quieren violar! ¡Por favor ayuda! — Chillé con todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones. Perfecto, llamé la atención de algunos transeúntes. Ríete de eso Cullen… su cara de espanto no tenía precio, quería ver que haría ahora— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me quieren…!— No alcancé a terminar porque tenía su mano cubriendo mi boca evitando que los chillidos salieran de mis labios y con un brazo que pasó por mi cintura me llevó por donde quiso.

Lancé patadas y también un codazo. Sé que ese le dolió porque me soltó.

Aproveché de correr. Ahora si tenía un poco de miedo ¿qué tal si era un psicópata?

— ¡Ayu…!— Otra vez lo mismo y me entró el pánico y me removí entre sus brazos. Tan pegada estaba a su pecho que sentía cada músculo tensándose por mis movimientos. La gente miraba la escena pero no actuaba y bueno, antes de que pudiera actuar yo ya me encontraba de nuevo en ese maldito coche.

Continuaba cubriendo mi boca y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Era la posición más incómoda y humillante en la que había estado en toda mi vida.

No podía librarme hasta que él quisiera soltarme y tampoco tenía por donde golpearlo y darle en la ingle. Estaba atada de pies y manos.

— ¿Ahora vas a escucharme? — Susurró en mi oído. Ni jodiendo lo iba a oír, pero debía pensar y luego actuar así que le asentí.

Con mucho cuidado y lentitud retiró su mano de mi boca y claro, aproveché de gritar e intentar salir…ya casi abría la puerta…un poco solo un poco

¡Ya está!

Iba a salir cuando me sujetó de una pierna. Excelente, tenía que sentarme si no quería que se me viera hasta el alma.

Maldito Jumper.

Otra vez tenía su mano en mis labios y su brazo en mi cintura, sentándome sobre sí.

Tenía unas ganas horribles de echarme a llorar, ahora sí que lo odiaba. Nadie me mete a un auto y me hace sentar en sus piernas sin que yo lo quiera.

— Diablos, no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero que me escuches— explicó algo agitado por nuestra anterior lucha. No quería oírlo, no quería saber nada más de él.

— ¡No me interesa escucharte! ¡No quiero saber nada, absolutamente nada de ti! — Oh, oh, no, ahora no. No me iba a poner a llorar, no señor. Agradecía que el cielo ya estuviera oscuro y casi no hubiera luz, ya que de esta forma no vería mis estúpidos ojos vidriosos y diablos debía regresar a mi casa.

— Solo quiero explicarte lo de hace un rato, nada más— susurró en mi oreja y me salí de su agarre y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. No lo quería cerca.

— Ya te lo dije ¡no me interesa! — Lo miré de la forma más homicida que pude, quería que notara mi oído quería que se alejara de una maldita vez de mí. Me contempló durante unos segundos. Debía de tener una apariencia de lo más desquiciada. Pelo enmarañado, mejillas rojas, ropa totalmente fuera de lugar…ash. Ahora que recordaba, no sabía dónde estaban mis audífonos, eso sí era terrible. Los busqué de forma discreta.

— Aquí están— murmuró mientras hurgueteaba en mi cabello. Me aparté de inmediato y comprobé que ahí se encontraban más que enredados. Suspiré y comencé a sacarlos— déjame que te ayude— hizo el amago de acercar sus manos a mi cara y las alejé de un manotazo.

— No. No te me acerques— le apunté con un dedo y me miró ¿dolido? Já, no me importa.

— Lamento lo del paradero, no sabía qué más hacer…— dijo y me encogí al recordarlo, me daba vergüenza y mucha rabia. Alcé el rostro con furia ante él.

— ¿Qué pasa si ahora que me tienes aquí en tu coche en contra de mi voluntad, no se me ocurre nada más que matarte? ¿Con un lo siento se arregla? No seas ridículo Cullen— le escupí con irritación mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello y ropa.

Ahora se quedaba callado…solo me miraba. No lo vería ni lo escucharía más. En este preciso instante me bajo del auto.

Intenté hacerlo pero tenía el cierre centralizado activado. Me dejé caer en el asiento con frustración. Odiaba tener que depender de alguien para hacer mis cosas.

— Oye, tengo que regresar… ¿podrías sacar el seguro? — Mi tono de voz podía ser todo menos dulce o educado. No cesaba de mirarme y eso me hacía sentir incómoda— ¡basta de mirarme! No soy muñequita de exhibición de nadie, idiota— le dije perdiendo la nula paciencia que tenía y sonrió al verme fuera de mis casillas. Lo odié por tener ese poder sobre mí, por lo general no demostraba mi enojo de esta manera

— Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte— susurró con su voz asquerosamente suave. Chasqueé la lengua antes de contestar con ironía.

— ¿Es que acaso tengo otra opción? — Le observé de forma agria.

Solo sonrió. Al parecer la culpa le dura lo mismo que un dulce a un niño pequeño.

Puso en marcha el coche y abroché el cinturón de seguridad, lo menos que quería era tener un accidente con él, con otra persona me daría igual.

Miré mi celular y ¡mierda! Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de mi mamá. Suspiré mientras me preparaba para el reto del año.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó al verme acongojada. No tenía por qué responderle, me centré en la música que tenía en los oídos ignorándolo del todo. — Bella…no seas infantil, eso…eso ni siquiera cuenta como un beso— endureció la mandíbula y yo estaba entre dolida y molesta.

Mi cerebro procesaba como nunca mil y una respuesta para su oración falta de gracia, pero no quería separar mis labios…sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría y la verdad desconocía la razón.

En absoluto silencio llegamos a mi casa. No había nadie por suerte, eso quiere decir que mi sermón se retrasa un poco.

En cuanto apagó el motor y los seguros se elevaron salí o eso pretendía.

Tomó mi muñeca con algo de fuerza llevándome a casi chocar cabezas y a devolverme dentro del habitáculo perfumado.

— ¡Suéltame! Volveré a gritar…tengo muchos vecinos y demás que te dejan todo morado— amenacé y me miró algo espantado.

Tiré de mi brazo con brusquedad pero aún así no me soltaba

— Solo quiero…— le di un golpe en la cara. ¡Ay Dios qué relajante poder golpearlo! Me soltó y aproveché de sacar mis cosas y salir corriendo a la entrada de mi casa.

Abrí con mano temblorosa y una vez segura de estar a salvo de ese idiota me dejé caer hasta el piso.

Estaba nerviosa y...

Esta escena me recordaba lo del cementerio, excelente resulta que cada oportunidad que lo vea terminaré así. No, pues no lo vería más, punto final del asunto.

Me levanté de mala gana hasta mi habitación, me quité el detestable uniforme y fui a la ducha.

Agua, relajante y tibia agua, eso era lo que necesitaba para poder destensar algo mis agarrotados músculos a causa de una sola razón, Edward Cullen.

Luego de haber estado en la ducha todo el tiempo que quise, me vestí con el pijama, indecisa entre esperar a mamá o dormirme de una vez.

Opté por la primera.

Ya era tarde, el sol se había ocultado pero no quería encender las luces, era extraño pero prefería la oscuridad en esta oportunidad. Preparé un sándwich y ordené lo poco desordenado en la casa, lo bueno de vivir solo con tu madre y ser hija única era que no se formaba mucho problema en cuanto a lo de las cosas de aseo.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí la tele, cosa que casi no hacía la verdad.

Estaban pasando una película muy bonita, recuerdo que la vi una o dos veces en la casa de mi padre. Era hasta cómico como los padres interfieren en una relación, en este caso la madre de la chica no le daba las cartas que su pobre enamorado le enviaba, cortó sus lazos de amor por un tiempo…aunque luego se dieron un…hm, efusivo saludo al reencontrarse. 365 cartas en total, una por cada día del año.

Esos hombres ya no existen, con suerte te dan un chocolate y creen que todo está listo…o te besan a la fuerza…

No, esa no era la línea correcta de pensamientos si no quería salir a matar gente por las noches. Seguí saltándome canales hasta que escuché las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. Pronto entró Renée y encendió la luz.

— Hola mamá— le di un beso en la mejilla y entró deshaciéndose de sus tacones en el camino.

— Hola Bella, ¿qué tal tu día? — Preguntó dejando su cartera en el sofá y tirándose ella también.

— Hm, sí, bien ¿y el tuyo? — Me senté y le di un sándwich. Me lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— Agotador pero…ya se acabó. — Mordió el emparedado— gracias está muy rico— cerré los ojos esperando que sacara el tema— te llamé, ¿por qué no contestaste? — No había tono de autoridad en su voz, si no que mera curiosidad.

— Es que lo tenía en modo vibrador, no lo oí. — No, me hallaba concentrada en bajarme de un auto, dije para mis adentros.

— Ya, no lo dejes más así, estaba preocupad— asentí y se puso de pie— me daré una ducha e iré a dormir, ¿vienes? — Iba subiendo las escaleras, eso fue sencillo, pensé.

— Sí…en un rato te alcanzo— le di una sonrisa y ella continuó su camino.

Cerré todo y apagué las luces, también la tele y fui a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro, arreglé mis cosas para mañana y me tiré a la cama…estaba exhausta.

-o-

El resto de la semana, me la pasé ignorándolo del todo. Me perseguía a todos lados pero simplemente hacía de cuenta que no estaba ahí.

El enojo seguía intacto para cuando llegó el viernes, lo cierto era que la semana había estado realmente agotadora, trabajos, pruebas…y bla bla blá. Con los chicos habíamos pensado en la posibilidad de salir…pero nunca imaginé que fuera lo que Alice me dijo la tarde del jueves.

— Bells… adivina a dónde iremos el viernes— sonrió esperando mi reacción la cual no tardó en llegar. Su voz y su sonrisa ya me tenían en alerta.

— ¿Dónde?— Estábamos en mi habitación. Yo doblaba ropa que tenía acumulada en un rincón mientras ella me conversaba.

— Verás…ese día se hace una expedición en parejas…se recorren lugares y…— no la dejé terminar

— ¿Dónde, Alice? — Pregunté ya asustada. Se mordió el labio y me miró indecisa

— Al cementerio— pronunció con cuidado.

Dejé la ropa ahí porque de lo contrario terminaría o en la cabeza de mi amiga o en el piso. Ya, esto era horrible. Busqué algo que decir para dejar en claro que no asistiría, además no tenía pareja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Al cementerio? ¿En parejas? Estás loca Alice si crees que iré... — dije creyendo dar el tema por zanjado, pero no, ella siempre con sus argumentos.

— Hm... Bueno, le diré a Edward entonces que tú— me apuntó con su dedo índice— lo estabas sicopatiando y que tu baba empapó la casa— puso su mano en la cadera y me miró con una sonrisa malévola. Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez, no tenía alternativa. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho e iniciamos una lucha de miradas asesinas. Ese era un argumento contundente y muy ruin.

— Alice…sé razonable, odio los cementerios, hay fantasmas de la gente muerta… y…y…y no tengo pareja, recuerda soy Forever Alone **(*) **— le dije mi último argumento y ante ella era patético, ya sabía la pareja que me tenía para esa salida nocturna.

— Irás con Edward, no se despega de ti— alzó las cejas con intención. Abrí la boca indignada.

— ¡Alice! Él…yo… ¡por favor! No seas ridícula antes muerta, además…además…— no fui capaz de finalizar. Por dos simples razones, ella no sabía del 'beso' y tampoco le quería contar mi desgracia vergonzosa.

— ¿Además qué? — Interrogó mirándome el rostro.

— Alice…me persigue porque no quiero oírlo, no quiero escuchar sus patéticas disculpas y excusas…me besó ¡y ni siquiera fue un beso! Pero el punto es que…no lo quiero cerca, no, y no. Lo quiero a cien metros de distancia de mí. — Me senté en la cama y ella me inspeccionó con la mirada.

— Hm…entonces ¿aún no oyes sus disculpas? — Preguntó y negué con la cabeza. El tema solo ya me ponía mal, él me dio el primer beso y yo no lo quiero. — Bueno…me odiarás, pero irán juntos y lo escucharás— dijo al fin. No, yo no escuché eso.

— ¿Y se supone que eres mi amiga? ¿Sabes? Creo que Edward debería ser tu amigo ahora, hablan siempre, y todo…déjame a mí en paz con mis asuntos, no quiero hablarle. — me crucé de brazos, esperen… ¿siento celos? ¿De Edward? La sonrisita de Alice me lo corroboró.

— Bella, tú eres mi amiga, a él solo lo integramos al grupo, y…no seas infantil, siempre eres tú la madura pero ahora te comportas como una niñita— dijo sonriendo. La miré por largo rato y a regañadientes tuve que reconocer que llevaba la razón.

— Está bien Alice, iré. — Susurré después de analizarlo en mi cabeza. Pero es que aún no me sentía preparada para hablarle no quería hacerlo. Pero en fin, algo se me iba a ocurrir.

— ¡Gracias! — Me dio un efusivo abrazo y a duras penas se lo correspondí. Mañana otra vez estaría en el cementerio y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que iba a suceder.

-o-

Luego que Alice se fue, subí a mi dormitorio y me dediqué a dibujar un rato. Cuando me dio el suficiente sueño, me despedí de mamá y me acosté a dormir.

Claro, eso no pasó. Mi mente se dedicó a crear posibles escenarios de lo que podría suceder entre Edward y yo, el solo pensarlo producía que se me formara un nudo de nervios en el estómago. Digamos que no era un lugar principalmente romántico, es más... no tenía ni una pizca de ganas en asomar ni las narices por ahí.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana logré pegar el ojo y el bendito despertador sonó sin demora a las siete clavadas.

Me vestí en estado zombie e igualmente me dirigí al colegio con mamá. Tenía un sueño espantoso y me dolía la cabeza… ¿Alice me creería si le hago una escenita? No, no lo haría. Tenía metido entre ceja y ceja que yo hablara y aclarara las cosas con ese mequetrefe del demonio.

Tenía un humor de perros, casi igual al del lunes luego de ese suceso.

-o-

Hoy Edward tenía su silla inclinada hacia la pared lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía el metro cuadrado y de verdad que lo agradecí aunque en el fondo me sentía un tanto extraña. Era un quiebre en la rutina, me sentaba, él se inclinaba hacia mi lado e intentaba hablarme mientras yo fingía poner atención a la clase que transcurría, pero no. Eso no pasó hoy.

En el recreo largo, el de almuerzo Jacob estuvo pegado al teléfono celular y bueno, no era para menos cumplían un año con Renéesme. Recuerdo a la chica, estuvo hasta primero medio pero en el segundo semestre tuvo que transferirse a Chicago por el cáncer de su madre. Por suerte y gracias a los tratamientos correctamente aplicados a su debido tiempo la enfermedad había sido casi por completo erradicada del sistema de la señora. Renéesme era simplemente encantadora, sus ojos eran bastante grandes y de un verde pardo, siempre pasivos y brillantes. Sus sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Jacob, contagiosa y cándida.

En fin, mis amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban emparejados y hasta este momento no le había tomado el peso a ser la única sola…sola. Ah, da igual, mejor sola que mal acompañada, me dije.

— No sé que pensarás tanto que arrugas la frente de ese modo— comentó Emmett mientras me tocaba la cabeza. Sonreí y le aparté el dedo juguetonamente

— Nada…nada, solo estupideces— rieron.

— Cuándo no, Bella…cuándo no— le hice una mueca y comí del dulce entre mis dedos. Edward se sentaba con nosotros, bueno con ellos porque yo no lo miraba ni mucho menos le hablaba. Conversaba de lo lindo sobre el Sur con Alice y Jasper.

— ¿Jacob sigue pegado al teléfono? — Pregunté echando una mirada de soslayo al chico fornido que ahora sonreía como idiota.

— Seh…no tiene para cuando despegarse…míralo se ve tan tierno— Emmett puso una cara de lo más cómica.

Luego del almuerzo quedamos en que nos juntaríamos en el cementerio, genial, tendría que ir en micro.

— ¿Edward podrías pasar por Bella? Emmett no puede— Emmett miró con confusión a la pequeña pelinegra, pero se quedó en silencio. El cobrizo por otro lado me miró y asintió. Ah, no, claro que no. Para algo tengo pies y manitos. No nací en un coche, demás podría ir en autobús.

— No, no, gracias puedo caminar— susurré esperando que Alice cediera…imposible. No iba a cambiar de idea.

— No irás caminado, fin del asunto. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos se creía Edward para hablar con tanta autoridad sobre mí? ¡Idiota!

— Iré caminando. — Espeté entre dientes dirigiendo toda mi furia hacia él

— No, paso por ti a las nueve. Nos vemos chicos, adiós. — Y antes que le pudiera responder ya se había subido a su coche plateado y se había largado dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Los presentes miraban la escena divertidos, bueno Emmett ya estaba muerto de la risa.

— No digan nada— alcé un brazo y fui al coche de mamá.

El trayecto se desarrolló en silencio, pues ella hablaba por el manos libres sobre unas citaciones al juzgado.

Me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla. Ash, no tenía ánimos para salir, menos con él.

Me bajé y mamá me despidió brevemente, luego se fue apresurada a su trabajo. No la culpaba ni nada, al contrario le agradecía el dejarme sola para pensar.

Me tiré al sofá y no me paré de ahí hasta las seis o siete de la tarde. Debía prepararme para ir al cementerio, ¿por qué acepté? No tenía ninguna gana de pasar veinte minutos con Edward en el coche ni mucho menos dos o tres horas más en la oscuridad, tenebrosidad y etc.

Me puse un simple jeans pitillo negro, una camiseta de manga color calipso, sobre ésta un suéter negro con gorro y bolsillos delanteros, me eché a ellos el celular, algo de dinero y las llaves. Había pensado en comprar un aerosol de pimienta en caso de que algún fantasma se me apareciera pero… eso no les haría nada, son inmortales. Sí, ya sé, ya sé, soy una tonta.

Mi cabello se formó solo en ondas grandes y el molesto flequillo en mi frente quedó sedoso y liso…mi pelo era raro. En fin, solo me maquillé las ojeras un poco las pestañas y brillo labial.

A las nueve en punto sonó el claxon de un coche, bueno de su coche.

Salí, cerré y me subí, todo esto con deliberada y parsimoniosa lentitud y evidente molestia, me desagradaba ir o estar cerca de él.

— Hola— saludó una vez instalada en el asiento. Lo miré fríamente.

— Hola— respondí a secas. Así emprendimos la marcha.

Hubiera deseado no vestirme y no arreglarme, ¡no haberle hecho caso! Pero finalmente obedecí y ahora iba rumbo al generador de mis más oscuras pesadillas.

En la puerta aguardaban los chicos. Jacob no estaba.

— ¿Y Jake? — Pregunté inspeccionando más a fondo el lugar, no, no había venido.

— Tenía twitcam con su chica— explicó Rosalie que vestía en general de negro y un gorro de lana muy lindo blanco. Alice era una mezcla de morado y azul, se veía linda también con un gorro en la cabeza, solo que el de ella era morado.

— Ah, me alegro— sonreí esperando retrasar más el momento de entrar.

— Bien, vamos. Hola Edward— saludó Alice. Chiquilla perversa, casi, casi había olvidado su presencia.

— Hola chicos— saludó y luego entramos. Respiré profundo.

Un guardia nos indicó lo que haríamos, teníamos la posibilidad de juntarnos con otro grupo de personas e ir todos como un solo grupo o simplemente dividirnos en parejas y recorrer por separado.

Eligieron lo segundo. Bien Bella, vamos allá.

Las chicas parecían entusiasmadas en internarse en la oscuridad, mientras que yo ya necesitaba pañales. Esto sí que me aterraba, si salía viva de aquí sería por un milagro.

— Bueno, yo iré con Jasper, Emmett con Rosalie y…Edward con Bella— que se diviertan. Luego de eso se tomó del brazo de su novio y con linterna en mano se fueron por uno de los tantos pasillos. La otra pareja hizo lo propio dejándonos solos, sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Rebusqué entre mis bolsillos, buscando mis audífonos…diablos, no los guardé.

— Vamos— indicó y lo seguí solo porque llevaba la linterna.

Únicamente rogaba que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera y que terminara pronto.

Fue ahí cuando escuché un grito y salté del miedo yendo a parar pegada al chico…

Soy tan patética…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

**Capítulo 7**

"**Decisiones"**

**Bella POV**

Se rió por lo bajo al notar mi cercanía y lo odié más y con mucho esfuerzo me logré separar de su cálido cuerpo. Me ruboricé aunque no quise hacerlo. Detestaba ser tan cobarde pero más detestaba el hecho de que iba junto a él…todo por culpa de Alice. Ash.

— Relájate, sé que quieres tocarme pero mantente serena-— sonrió ladinamente y en serio, juro que medité la posibilidad de encajarle un buen puñetazo. A cambio, emprendí la marcha de regreso ¿ya qué? Todos sabíamos que soy una maldita miedosa.

Metí con rabia las manos a los bolsillos y apreté el paso para salir pronto de este infernal lugar.

Me tomó del brazo y conté mentalmente.

Me removí soltándome de su agarre y fue un movimiento algo, solo un poquitín exagerado…luego que me di cuenta de eso, finalicé lo que parecía un ataque de convulsiones y peiné los mechones rebeldes de mi pelo.

— Suéltame, no me toques— levanté las manos en señal de advertencia y simplemente me miró aunque noté que se quería reír, no era para menos… había dado un espectáculo.

— Okey…okey…no voy a tocarte, pero no te vayas— ¿me rogó con la mirada? Diablos, mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo ¿sería posible? ¿Él…? Me besó a la fuerza.Cierto, tenía toda la razón. Pero es que en realidad sí quería estar a su lado… mordí mi labio inferior mientras miraba su rostro. Era tan apuesto… ¡debería odiarlo! Maldita sea.

— Está bien, bajo esa condición— alcé un dedo y después que él sonriera emprendimos la marcha.

Suena chistoso, odio los cementerios, lo odio a él pero quiero estar en su compañía, bajo su embriagante olor todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Soy tan idiota y patética.

La linterna alumbraba poco, solo lo que teníamos por delante, es decir, nuestros pasos. No me daba una visión de lo que aguardaba en las tinieblas. Mierda. Me asusto sola…

— Por cierto…es lindo oír tu voz otra vez— susurró mientras caminábamos. Guardaba mi distancia pero me mantenía los suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su respiración, sus pasos y sobre todo sentir su calor corporal.

— yo…eh— me callé sin encontrar nada coherente que decir. Todo me llevaba a ese día lunes, el roce de sus labios que me negaba de forma férrea a aceptar, sin embargo, mi cuerpo reconocía esa sensación demasiado efímera, y sobre todo muy placentera. Me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza.

— Bella— miré su cara a regañadientes. Prefería mirar el piso en vez de mirarlo a él, era algo bipolar mi interior. Mi cuerpo decía 'viólalo' 'viólalo' y mi mente de plano lo odiaba, difícil decisión. — Lamento en verdad lo del lunes, no debí hacerlo. Entré en pánico y…y…— estaba incómodo no cabía duda, pero solo me podía concentrar en cómo sus labios se movían. Debía dejar los cereales, tenían efectos secundarios en mis hormonas. — En serio lo siento muchísimo— dijo por fin y se ruborizó. Es increíble como mi ojo se agudiza solo para verlo a él en la oscuridad, bueno…prefería esto que ver espectros horribles de la noche, creo.

— Yo…eres un estúpido— debía concentrarme, lo mejor era confiar en el cerebro, violar gente aún no entraba en mis planes. Rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lo veía bastante arrepentido.

La linterna seguía alumbrado exactamente lo mismo, pero no tenía tanto miedo.

— No me dirás que era la primera vez que te daban un beso…— rió de su ocurrencia y me indigné ¿qué derecho cree que tiene el muy imbécil? Le arrebaté el foco y comencé a caminar a paso apresurado, adentrándome en la oscuridad sola.

Me inclinaba más a esta opción en vez que seguir hablando con ese animal, bruto, idiota, lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida. Golpeé el piso con cada paso que daba. No me concentré en ruidos colaterales, y creo que por eso casi me da un infarto cuando alguien me tocó las costillas por detrás, en consecuencia dejé caer la linterna y pegué un grito horrible. Luego de que acabé me dolió la garganta.

— Uy…lo siento Bella, yo…parece que la cagué otra vez, perdón— ayudó a estabilizarme aunque mi corazón seguía en la garganta. Tuve que apoyarme en su pecho, pues el susto me había dejado los nervios hechos un lío. Miedo más miedo, igual a Bella a punto de hacerse en la ropa.

— I-idiota— dije débilmente. Se rió y sentí la vibración de su cuerpo. Me alejé en cuanto las piernas me lo permitieron y recogí la linterna y seguí caminando, consciente de que Edward venía tras de mí, pisándome los talones.

— Bella…Bella ¡Bella! — Alzó un poco la voz y me detuve de forma abrupta y casi choco con él pero lo detuve con mis manos. Las retiré cuando se quedó a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Qué? — Me miró unos instantes como buscando las palabras.

— Lo siento, otra vez, de verás. Ya no me ignores— se acercó un poco pero retrocedí. Mi corazón estaba agitado y no precisamente por el miedo.

— Sí, claro…— continué.

Terminamos de recorrer ese pasillo y yo ya me encontraba con un tic nervioso en un ojo, puesto que él no paraba de decir una y otra vez:

"Bella…lo siento" "lo siento" "lo siento"

Estaba estresada.

Paré de caminar y suspiré un par de veces antes de voltear a verlo.

— Mira, Edward, está bien. Acepto tus disculpas, pero ya…por favor… ¡cállate! Cállate…— susurré sin paciencia.

Sonrió satisfecho y se puso a mi lado quitándome la linterna sin rozarme los dedos y me apuró para que siguiera sus pasos.

— Gracias— me guiñó un ojo y solo cerré los míos. Ya me tenía harta este tipo.

— ¿Siempre eres igual de molesto? — Iba a decir 'idiota' pero prefería irme por el camino de la paz, todavía nos faltaba bastante por recorrer y no me apetecía andar enojada todo el trayecto, además por lo menos el clima era de mi agrado. Hacía frío y había neblina…aunque…los fantasmas y…

— No, de hecho soy el hombre más simpático que hay— ególatra, pagado de sí mismo. Entrecerré los ojos.

— Sí, por eso te querían violar— se me escapó, lo prometo. No quería recordar nada de ese fatídico día. Ojalá mi cerebro lo borrara de mi historial por considerarlo un virus de alto peligro.

— ¿Nunca antes te habían besado? — Cambió el tema. Maldito.

— No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas. — crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y seguí caminando aunque mis latidos se apresuraron y por consecuencia mis mejillas ardían. Estúpidas mejillas, estúpida lápida, estúpida niebla…estúpido Edward y sus preguntas.

— Vaya… fui el primero en besar esa linda e indócil boca— dijo como si meditara en lo más profundo de la vida. Sentí vergüenza y algo más que no sabría identificar.

— Ajá, sigue soñando Cullen— apuré el paso pero él se quedó atrás con la luz.

Orgullo…miedo…orgullo…mierda.

Ganó el miedo y retrocedí. Y continúe a su ritmo, mientras se reía de su insignificante triunfo.

— ¿En verdad fui el primero en besarte, Isabella? — Me miró con intensidad aún en la escasa luz, y por un momento me perdí en su mirada. Pero recordé lo que estaba preguntando y dónde me encontraba.

— ¿Qué?... ¡no! Claro que no…por favor— alcé las manos para darle un poco de credibilidad y también porque me hallaba demasiado nerviosa con el tema. Sí, él había sido el primero en besarme…o rozar sus labios con los míos, aunque lo negaría hasta la tumba.

Sin saber cómo, lo tenía cerca de mí, demasiado. Su aroma no me dejaba respirar nada más que eso. La linterna la sostenía con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba mi rostro cerca del suyo pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que dejara de pensar, o bueno, no mucho.

— No me mientas…— su voz me acarició y envolvió los sentidos. Sin quererlo temblé levemente.

— No estoy mintiendo— bien, mis palabras sonaron firmes y sin rastro de duda. Sigue soñando, me dije.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Estás nerviosa? — Se aproximó más hacia mi cuerpo e intenté escapar a sus ojos que en este momento me miraban con exorbitante intensidad. Sonrió al ver que era lo que mi cuerpo intentaba hacer, por lo menos aún me obedecía a mí y no se entregaba a los 'Encantos Cullen'.

— Ha-hace frío— volví a removerme solo consiguiendo que me arrastrara hasta chocar mi espalda con una fría lápida. Mierda. Tenía miedo pero… ¿quería besarlo?

— ¿Por qué quieres huir? — De un rápido movimiento dejó la linterna en algún lugar y llevó ambas manos a mi cara; sosteniéndola y dándole delicadas caricias mientras su nariz rozó la mía.

Mi corazón parecía un motor de lancha, estoy segura que alguien podría oír los latidos erráticos en mi pecho. Su mano bajó a mi cuello y mi cordura se estaba yendo más allá del cielo.

— Déjame…te voy a golpear— susurré como pude y solo vi que sonrió, aún con su nariz muy cerca de la mía. No sé de dónde diablos salió el impulso de querer enroscar mis brazos en su cuello y acortar de una vez la escasa distancia que nos separaba.

Me obligué a abortar esos pensamientos.

— Tiemblas como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre se te acerca tanto…aunque, yo también fui el primero en estar sobre ti— lo que dijo envió cientos de corrientes eléctricas a cada una de mis terminales nerviosas. Su boca era sucia de palabras y sé que las pronunció con el afán de molestarme pero me había detenido más de lo necesario para mi salud mental en el doble sentido de su frase. Me alejé porque de lo contrario terminaría como gelatina.

— Eres un…un…— tenía rabia contra él y contra mí por ser tan tonta.

— ¿Un qué? — Intentó volver a cercarme con su cuerpo, pero lo esquivé.

— Un idiota, imbécil…un ¡hombre! — Okey, sí,…soy lo suficiente patética como para haberle dicho eso. Me ruboricé hasta los dientes.

— Sí…creo que soy un hombre ¿quieres ver? — ¿No se cansaba de tratar de acorralarme? Bueno, volví a dejarlo con sus intenciones ahí.

— Me voy, ya no te soporto más— emprendí el regreso y cuando vi que venía detrás de mí, me eché a correr.

En un punto indeterminado del pasadizo por el cual huía, miré hacia tras y se encontraba muy cerca de alcanzarme… y al regresar la vista al frente descubrí lo cerca que me encontraba de un tronco… así que terminé chocando con él. ¡Excelente! Lo último que recuerdo es que vi un montón de puntitos blancos y luego una pantalla en negro.

"_Bella... creo que tu cerebro se reinició…"_

Sentí que me movían, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos ya que me pesaban de una manera horrenda, así es que me entregué a lo que sea que pasara conmigo, me daba igual. Todo era quietud y oscuridad, perfecto para dormir.

— Bella…Bella…— sentí en mi oído el aliento de la voz que rebotó en mi piel y sonreí por la textura suave que se me imaginó de los labios de mi acompañante. En mi mente era todo colorido, caluroso y bailaba, se movía de aquí allá. Y de pronto el movimiento en mi cabeza fue tan fuerte que se me revolvió el estómago e intenté huir de las imágenes y sonidos.

Abrí los ojos de a poco y me sentía más tonta de lo normal.

No, no estaba ni en un lugar caluroso, ni nada bailaba.

Era un coche…un aroma conocido pero dada la lentitud enervante de mi cerebro no logré procesar información…y…

— Diablos— tuve un dolor horrible en la sien. Como un taladro a todo volumen, peor que el día después del casino. Carajo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Tardé un momento en reconocer la voz, y deseé no haberlo hecho. Era Edward y estaba otra vez en su coche. Ash. Pensar me hacía doler la cabeza y como un impulso me llevé la mano a la herida que sentía tirante en la piel, sin embargo su cálido toque en mi antebrazo detuvo la trayectoria de mi movimiento— No te toques, tienes una lastimadura bastante fea— lo miré con ojos entrecerrados por la molestia que me causaban las luces intermitentes de los focos en la calle.

— ¿Qué pasó? Estábamos en el cementerio…— mantuve mi mano quieta sobre mi regazo y me pregunté por qué razón no sentía frío y cuando examiné mi cuerpo noté que me encontraba envuelta en su chaqueta. Poco a poco fui saliendo de mi estupor, recordando todo y más importante aún, oliendo todo.

— Te diste contra un árbol— no sonrió como esperaba que hiciera. Eso era raro, desperdició una oportunidad para molestarme por ser tan torpe y descuidada.

— Ah, que porquería, tengo un tajo horrible en la frente— espeté mientras me miraba en el espejo retrovisor. Iba desde la ceja hasta el inicio de los cabellos, aunque no era de los peores que me había hecho tenía una cicatriz enorme en el codo.

— Ni lo digas, ¿no te sientes mal? ¿Alguna molestia? — Se hallaba preocupado, se notaba en su mirada que me analizaba en determinados intervalos de tiempo. Sonreí, por alguna razón me sentía a gusto, y más ligera de ánimo. Quizá darme un buen golpe era lo que necesitaba para quedar más idiota aún.

— Nah…es uno de los más simples que he tenido, solo la ubicación es demasiado exagerada y notoria…hm, tendré problemas para ocultarla— pensé en voz alta y me contempló de forma extraña. El corte no parecía profundo y se encontraba rojo pero no salía ni una gota de sangre, por suerte el flequillo lo ocultaba bastante bien.

— ¿Más simple? — Preguntó incrédulo

— Te contaré. Mi plan de vida es bajar la escalera, subirme al coche y llegar al colegio con las menores raspaduras posibles. ¿A lo que más temo? Caer de algún peldaño y en vez de ir a la escuela ir al hospital…o de lleno morir— miré por la ventanilla mientras él asimilaba mi fabuloso proyecto de la existencia humana.

— Eres ridícula Bella— no había rastro de ironía en su voz, y más bien estaba algo molesto. Me acomodé de mejor manera y un quejido apenas audible se escapó de mis labios, luego recosté la cabeza contra la chaqueta ya que de pronto sentí mucho sueño. El aroma inundó mis fosas nasales y fue exquisito.

Bostecé

— Ya lo sabía— otro bostezo y sentí el peso en los ojos.

— Bella, no te duermas— pidió mientras miraba al frente. Lo que veía desde mi cómoda posición era una larga calle oscura flanqueada de luces que pasaban con rapidez sobre el volvo.

— Déjame— volví a bostezar y se me hacía muy difícil no dormirme en ese instante.

— No puedes quedarte dormida hasta por lo menos dos horas, con mucho esfuerzo han pasado treinta minutos desde que salimos del cementerio. Puedes morir en el sueño— dijo por fin, pero no hizo que reaccionara ni mucho menos. Mis pestañas eran tan obedientes a los párpados que se bajaban cerrando las cortinas para mí.

— Qué importa…— cerré los ojos. No obstante, los abrí cuando sentí que me movían de lugar.

Edward había detenido el coche en algún punto que no recordaba y ahora me sacaba fuera de él.

— Edward…no, déjame…por favor solo quiero dormir, no…— reclamé de manera inútil cuando tiró de mis brazos quedando pegada a su pecho ya que mi cuerpo estaba demasiado adormilado para sostenerse por sí mismo.

Puse mis manos en su cuerpo incapaz de caminar sola y acomodé mi rostro en la misma superficie. Estaba cálido y los latidos del chico parecían una linda canción de cuna para dormir. Cerré los ojos de nuevo dejando de ser consciente del frío que había afuera.

— No Bella…vamos abre los ojos, caminaremos un poco y luego iremos al hospital— abrí la cortina de pestañas cuando oí esa palabra. — ¿No te gustan los hospitales? ¿Por qué? — Me separó de su calidez y me obligó a caminar mientras sostenía una de mis manos entre las suyas. Ahora sí sentí lo helado del ambiente.

— Por el simple hecho de que soy una chica rebelde y ruda— me largué a reír, y él rió algo también. Con sueño mi cerebro se ponía de una manera imposiblemente torpe.

— Sí chica ruda, abre los ojos y camina, no vayas a caer— me apegó un poco más a su anatomía y me sentí a gusto.

— ¿Por qué puedes conducir…si vas en el mismo curso que yo? — Pregunté cuando mi mente trabajó algo mejor aunque el sueño seguía ahí, colocando un sopor extrañamente agradable en una parte de mi cabeza.

— Porque tengo dieciocho años, hm…perdí un año de escuela. Por eso estoy en tercero medio— respondió con simpleza. No sé donde rayos estábamos pero era agradable, la noche era oscura, había neblina y no había gente. Además no lo negaré, su mano entrelazada a la mía era lo más exquisito de todo.

— ¿Por qué perdiste un año? — Me recargué en su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos. Solo me observó y detecté un brillo en un punto vago de su mirada. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando su inspección se volvió más intensa y fijó su atención en ese gesto hecho por mi boca y luego miró al frente de manera cortante y repentina.

— Por la enfermedad de mi abuela— fruncí el ceño— ella me crió en el Sur, mientras Carlisle y Esme se ocupaban de una planta hidroeléctrica en un río de la zona. Se enfermó de cáncer al pulmón y tuvimos que trasladarnos a mitad de año a Santiago, en ese entonces yo tenía diecisiete. Así es que perdí ese año escolar— su mirada que hasta ahora se había mantenido lejos de aquí me recorrió el rostro y sonrió.

— Lo siento muchísimo— no supe qué más decir y por ello apreté un poco su mano junto a la mía.

— Gracias…ella, era como mi segunda madre. Con Esme nos llevábamos bien, pero pasaba más tiempo con mi abuela. Murió el año pasado. — Miró al suelo y luego otra vez a mí— creo que ya no te dormirás por el camino, vamos— sin que pudiera alegar algo me volteó y emprendimos la marcha de regreso.

Antes de llegar al coche me tropecé con algo y casi me caigo de no haber sido porque Edward me sostuvo de la cintura. Se desestabilizó un poco y quedé con la nuca pegada a la parte superior del volvo. Y él apretándome con su cuerpo. Y eso fue demasiado para mis sentidos y solté un gemido sin que pudiera hacer nada. Me ruboricé y él se quitó de mi cuerpo, librándome de su peso.

— Bella…lo siento en verdad, no quería aplastarte, perdón— en mí estaba creciendo un sentido extraño. Quería besarlo con unas ganas bestiales. Comerme sus labios…Dios, ¿qué rayos me hizo este corte en la frente?

— No te preocupes, estoy bien— dije. Al parecer confundió mi gemido con algo más, como si me hubiera dolido…mejor que crea eso ¿no?

Se me quedó viendo y mi corazón latió con tal intensidad que el pecho me dolía por la presión que ejercía lo cual era equivalente a la mirada que él me estaba dando, tal parece que no soy la única que desea un beso.

— Bella…— susurró con voz suave mientras llevaba sus manos a mi rostro; acariciándolo lentamente— yo…quiero besarte, déjame besarte— pidió con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Mi pálpito se volvió más errático aún, si le decía que sí, sería mi primer beso….pero me lo estaba pidiendo, podría decirle que no…

¿Quería que me besara? ¿Quería realmente que él me diera mi primer beso real?...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

**Capítulo 8**

"**Árbol, charlas y sentimientos"**

**Bella POV**

Sí, sí quería que me besara.

Y al parecer lo notó en mi mirada puesto que lentamente aproximó sus labios a los míos, su cálido y dulce aliento se mezclaba de forma casi extraña conmigo. No tenía certeza de donde empezaba su nariz y donde terminaba la mía. Era increíble y mi corazón parecía un tambor, latía desesperado, como si es que quisiera sacar brazos y apretujar de una sola vez su cara a la mía.

Sus manos seguían quietas en mi rostro…pero de pronto sentí que se movían al igual que mi cerebro y se me revolvió el estómago y tuve que alejarme cuando casi tocaba mis labios finalmente.

Se quedó sorprendido por mi repentina sacada de onda, sin embargo no pude detenerme a explicarle nada, corrí y sin que alcanzara a dar cinco pasos…

Vomité. Increíble. Maravilloso.

Intenté decirle que no se acercara, no obstante ignoró deliberadamente mis señas y se aproximó. Sostuvo mi cabello en lo alto de la cabeza para que no lo fuera a ensuciar. Esto, era lo más asqueroso que había hecho en la vida e incómodo también.

Una vez que hube vaciado de forma espectacular mi estómago a la vista de mi acompañante, enderecé mi cuerpo y sequé mi boca con un pedazo de papel que me proporcionó el chico. Sentía las piernas débiles, los ojos cansados y un viscoso y desagradable sudor en la frente además de mi abdomen totalmente desocupado.

— No tenías que ver esto, Edward— murmuré apoyada en uno de los árboles que había por ahí. Lo miré de mala manera, pero en su rostro no había símbolo de repulsión o algo similar, solo preocupación.

— Eso no es lo importante ahora Bella, vamos, tienes que ir al hospital— cerré los ojos respirando el aire fresco que me golpeaba el rostro.

— No quiero ir al hospital, ahora estoy bien— vil mentira. Todavía bailaban las cosas y me dolía de forma bestial la cabeza, pero es que no quería ir.

— Ah, sí…claro. Lo noté, estás temblando y más pálida que un papel; no me importa si no quieres ir, te llevaré a rastras si es necesario, pero de que vas, vas— le miré con los ojos abiertos intentando asimilar lo que había oído. Él me estaba dando órdenes ¿a mí?

— Pues cómo ves que no iré a ningún lado. E s más me quedo en este árbol— me senté en el piso. Lo desechado por mi vientre estaba mucho más lejos, si no el hedor me haría regurgitar lo que no tenía en el estómago.

— Te lo advertí— sin que darme tiempo a protestar. Me encontré en su hombro, enseñándole mi trasero al mundo. Mierda. Se me revolvió la tripa otra vez.

— Edward ¡bájame! ¡Ahora! Diablos… ¡si no me bajas ya, te juro que te vomito encima! — Sentencié conteniendo lo que sea que iba a salir por mi garganta. Pero no tuve tiempo de que mi amenaza surtiera efecto pues ya me encontraba en la calidez del coche y no tenía el cuerpo de Edward bajo el mío.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en los dolores que en este momento eran más molestos. Me dolía la cabeza, y…el mundo giraba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó cuando se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Asentí con la cabeza aunque no era cierto. Abrochó el mío y me rozó…me rozó cierta parte que ahora no voy a decir. Preferí hacer de cuenta que no me percaté de su toque. Era lo mejor además mi cuerpo era muy receptivo y quizá estaba exagerando, solo fue un roce.

— No quiero ir al hospital Edward— murmuré cuando se puso en marcha otra vez, era mi última posibilidad de disuadirlo. Odiaba el olor a desinfectante, prefería los microbios antes que ese desagradable aroma a limpio.

— No se trata de si lo quieres o no, irás, no estás bien y puede ser que ese golpe sea más grave de lo que crees— explicó mientras miraba al frente. En eso sonó mi celular y me apuré en sacarlo del bolsillo del polerón. ¿El problema? Apenas y coordinaba bien y era con cierre.

Finalmente cuando casi se acababa la canción, contesté.

— ¿Hola? — No vi el identificador.

— Bella, soy Alice ¿dónde estás? — Preguntó y noté la preocupación en su voz.

— Voy camino al hospital, con… Edward— murmuré a regañadientes la frase. No me apetecía en lo más mínimo un viajecito a ese lugar. El aludido me miró pero yo solo lograba concentrarme en una cosa a la vez.

— ¿Al hospital? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? — Ay, ay…tantas preguntas.

— Relájate…me di contra un árbol, voy al hospital porque no me siento bien— pronuncié con calma cada palabra. El pálpito en mi frente estaba matándome

— ¿Contra un árbol? ¿Estás bien? — Escuché las risas de Emmett, idiota.

— Sí, Alice, tengo que colgar, estamos por llegar y dile a Emmett que no se ría tanto y que aún recuerdo cuando se dio contra un poste por estar mirando 'cosas'— a pesar que ya veía el mentado lugar no pude evitar el decir eso. Alice rió mientras el otro chico se callaba de golpe.

— Bien, Bella, cualquier cosa nos avisas— recordé a Renée

— Hey…no le digas nada a mi mamá, ya sabes cómo es. Se pondrá histérica— rodé los ojos y me dolió el cerebro. Y sí, si tengo.

— Okey. Adiós Bella… ojalá tu noche este... "movidita" — rió la pelinegra y sin que pudiera decir nada más me colgó. Desgraciada.

— Creo que me olvidé de avisar que te llevaría al hospital— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y esbocé una que me duró lo que una estrella fugaz. Ya nos hallábamos en el famoso recinto del terror.

Se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Esta vez yo desabroché mi cinturón.

Tomó mi mano y la cubrió con la suya y acepté ese detalle porque no me molestaba la verdad y no era que tuviera una muy buena coordinación, lo más seguro era que si me soltaba me iba a ir dando tumbos entre lo los coches aparcados.

— Relájate, no van a experimentar contigo— sonrió mientras me miraba. Supongo que he de tener una cara de lo más atemorizada. — Estás como si fueras a entrar a una casa del terror— volvió a sonreír y fruncí el ceño.

— Es que para mí lo es, sé que las agujas y doctores me odian— los ojos volvían a pesarme cuando nos acercamos al mesón.

No hay mucho que describir del lugar, largos e interminables pasillos de cerámica clara y papel mural de color crema o más diáfano, aunque había grandes ventanales no me agradaba. También se encontraban las comunes luces y sillas incómodas para esperar y poca gente. Miré la hora en mi reloj. Eran las once y siete minutos. Wow.

— Hola, ¿qué le sucede? — Preguntó la chica demasiado amable a Edward.

— ¿No se supone que deben preguntarle a la paciente? — La tipa de ojos claros y cabello castaño, horrible, quemado y descuidado recogido en un horrendo moño me miró con ojos entrecerrados. Él chico solo miró cómo nos lanzábamos rayos equis con la niñita de labios rojos-puto-maraco- intenso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Já, gané. Oh, bueno, el protocolo decía que yo debía tener razón.

— Se golpeó la cabeza, ha presentado sueño, mareos y vómito— respondió Edward. Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Se suponía que discutí para que yo lograse hablar.

— ¿Hace cuánto? Yo creo que solo está exagerando— murmuró la estúpida en mi dirección.

— Disculpa, ¿dónde dice que tú eres un médico capacitado para dar un diagnóstico verídico? — Abrió la boca para protestar pero no tenía nada a su favor. Gané otra vez. Frunció el ceño y presionó el lápiz con fuerza en el papel de mi ficha.

— Nombre, edad, run— murmuró enfurruñada mientras anotaba lo que yo le decía. No pude gozar mucho de mi victoria ya que de pronto me vino un mareo horrible. Me sostuve del brazo de Edward y éste al percatarse de mi estado se dirigió hasta las sillas plásticas azules. — Esperen sentados mientras el doctor se desocupa— aprovechó que aparentemente no la veía y le guiñó un ojo al chico con esas horribles pestañas postizas e hizo un gesto de "llámame y hacemos sex phone" arrastrada de mierda no más. Me escocieron las entrañas y no precisamente por reflujo, era algo más. Apreté el brazo de Edward y me acomodé más cerca de su cuerpo. Una razón porque tenía frío y la otra…porque estaba conmigo y no con ella.

Esperamos un rato mientras la recepcionista tecleaba cosas en la computadora y contestaba algunas llamadas, no me fijé en nadie más porque la cabeza no me daba para tanto.

Hasta que llamaron por mi nombre noté que sudaba en frío. Guantes, agujas…iugh. Oprimí los ojos y respiré profundo para no hiperventilar de miedo. Era ridícula.

— Tranquila, entraré contigo sí quieres— sonrió y asentí, prefería compañía.

En la puerta tres tocamos y desde dentro murmuraron un escuálido 'pase'. Era pequeña la sala, una camilla, un mueble de madera clara, una ventana y papel mural blanco. También un escritorio con una computadora y un hombre de barba blanca sentado detrás. Sonrió amablemente pero no por eso dejé de estar nerviosa.

— Hola, siéntense por favor— indicó mientras dejábamos atrás la puerta. Edward tuvo que jalarme de un brazo para seguirle. Tomamos asiento y el doctor nos inspeccionó con la mirada— bien, ¿qué sucedió? — Su piel parecía un viejo pergamino blanco y la barba le daba un aspecto algo dulce, las zonas de la sien estaban plateada debido a los años.

— Bueno, ha sentido mareos y vómitos desde hace una hora más o menos— nos miró con gesto pensante y luego grave. Se quitó los anteojos y entrelazó con deliberada lentitud las manos sobre la mesa, su expresión fue un mal presagio.

— Haber… ¿desde hace cuánto ustedes mantienen relaciones sexuales? — Preguntó mirándome a mí. Quedé perpleja y sin palabras, totalmente atónita pero ruborizada. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

— ¿Q-qué? — Interrogué en unas octavas más altas que mi propia voz. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de vergüenza y por la expresión de Edward me di cuenta que no se encontraba mucho mejor.

— Ya sabes, estar juntos… aparatos reproductores, sexo… una cama…tienes que…

— Suficiente, suficiente. Entendí…pero nosotros, él y yo…no…no hemos hecho…— carraspeé incómoda— eso— finalicé y el chico aún estaba en estado catatónico. Me miró con severidad y luego nuestras manos unidas. Rápidamente deshice esa unión.

— Bueno, ¿toman precauciones?... ¿no has presentado retrasos en tu menstruación? — Oh mi jodido Dios…por todo lo sagrado, ¡qué cosa más incómoda! Me ruboricé aún más y Edward despertó y carraspeó.

— Doctor, no hemos tenido sexo. Es mi amiga y estamos aquí porque se golpeó contra un árbol— explicó con voz totalmente normal. Maldito ¿cómo lo hacía? Nos miró a ambos y asintió sin demasiada convicción.

— Hija siéntate en la camilla y presta atención a las preguntas— espetó con autoridad. Asentí algo temerosa porque nuestra anterior charla me había dejado de los nervios. Me senté sobre el crujiente papel y esperé a que el doctor procediera con lo dicho.

— ¿Cómo ves esta luz? — Me apuntó los ojos con una linterna de color azul.

— Es azul— la alejó y miré a Edward que solo observaba la escena atento.

— Bien, sigue la luminosidad— desvié mis ojos conforme se movía el punto blanco. Sin decir nada apagó la linterna y llevó sus manos heladas a mi frente. Palpó el golpe y me mordí el labio para no gemir por el dolor.

— ¿Podría ser un poco más cuidadoso? — El doctor contra todo pronóstico sonrió y miró al chico. ¿Qué le causaba tanta risa?

— Es un golpe bastante feo, deberías quedarte en observación se puede haber producido una especie de traumatismo, por ello los vómitos y mareos...aunque sugiero que en la farmacia del hospital pidan condones y pastillas anticonceptivas... — tenía un tic en el ojo ¿cómo le puede decir eso una chica que...que es virgen y lo único diferente ha sido un roce en la boca?

— Eeh...gracias, pero no. Mi amiga y yo estamos bien— contestó Edward frunciendo el ceño. El doctor se sentó otra vez no sin cierta dificultad y asintió con la cabeza

— Está bien...solo sean responsables y no te dejaré en observaciones puesto que tu novio no lo soportaría— rió y quedé enfadada ¿hasta cuándo seguiría con sus suposiciones?

— No es mi novio. — Repliqué con voz antipática. Ya estaba en mi límite, insinuaba que estoy embarazada y que he tenido sexo con Edward ¡con Edward!

— Sí…bueno, tendré que hacerte una radiografía para asegurarme de que no sea un TEC cerrado demasiado complejo— murmuró mientras garabateaba con su ilegible letra en el papel. Idiota.

Me crucé de brazos y fruncí los labios, movía el pie con ímpetu. Edward me observaba pero prefería hacerme la tonta. Aún estaba ruborizada. — Aquí está la orden, no creo que tarden demasiado— nos sonrió afablemente y lo miré con hastío y de la misma forma dejé el lugar. Edward venía detrás con el dichoso papel en las manos.

-o-

Después todo fue rápido, sacaron en conclusión que solo debía tomar unas pastillas y ya ni me acordaría del dolor en la sien. Cuando salimos nuevamente hacia a el coche, la niebla típica de la ciudad cubría todo y estaba muy helado, me estremecí violentamente. La recepcionista ya se había largado con su pelo asqueroso y todo, mejor así, su presencia era molesta e innecesaria.

Me pasó uno de sus cálidos brazos por la espalda y procuré no apegarme demasiado a él, todavía sentía rescoldos de la vergüenza monumental de ahí dentro, y tan simpático que se veía el veterano…

— Encantador doctor…— murmuró una vez dentro del coche y rumbo a mi casa, tenía mucho sueño y a veces no lograba contener los bostezos.

— Sí... me dieron ganas de patearle el culo de tanto encanto— dije entre dientes mientras cubría mi boca para no boquear enfrente del muchacho. Rió quedito.

— Dijo que terminaríamos teniendo sexo… ¿sabes? Nos está instando a hacerlo— movió las cejas de forma tentativa. Cerré los ojos y los abrí lentamente mirándolo con molestia.

— Claro, claro Edward…ve a tener sexo con…una vaca— diablos, bostezaba sin parar y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

— No llores, no lo haré con una vaca— rió y su mirada centelleó. Ocultó su vista pero sabía que algo había tras sus palabras. Cerebro lento…

En algún punto que no recuerdo, cerré los ojos y no fui capaz de volver a abrirlos, hasta que me removí buscando una posición más confortable.

Hm, el olor era exquisito y estaba cálido, me apretuje más a esa superficie dura pero tibia. Sentí una exhalación en el tope de mi cabeza pero no me importó, estaba comodísima. Pero el calor se desvaneció luego de unos minutos ¿qué pasó?

Ahora sentía mi cuerpo como una pequeña pieza recostada en una gran extensión. Tirité en el momento que me desprendí de la superficie pero me sentí abrigada cuando me cubrieron con mantas hasta el cuello.

En mi pelo y piel tenía impregnada la deliciosa fragancia por lo que me acurruqué más para poder percibirla mejor.

— Descansa— era extraño mi estado, escuchaba a medias pero lograba sacar pocas conclusiones. Lo llamé estado zombie promedio, medio despierta y medio dormida.

Acariciaron mi cabello, mejilla y pronto muy cerca de mis labios, aunque no eran dedos… era algo más suave, cálido…labios. Evité el movimiento que planeaba hacer. A cambio acepté de buena gana las caricias. Sin embargo éstas pronto cesaron y la sensación de carencia fue alta…no obstante el sopor del sueño fue mayor y en breve me hallé en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-

Me estiré a antojo sobre la cama. Me encontraba desorientada cuando me senté.

Me restregué la vista y me percaté de que estaba en mi cuarto ¿cómo llegué aquí? Bostecé y rasqué la cabeza. Permanecía con la misma ropa, pero no tenía puestos los zapatos y mis cosas reposaban sobre la mesilla de noche.

Bajé cuando estuve presentable, maquillé un poco mi frente y luego desenredé con paciencia el nido de golondrinas.

Renée me explicó mientras desayunaba que ayer Edward Cullen me había llevado a mi habitación cuando yo me dormí en su coche, también le contó parte del incidente y que debía tener algo de reposo. Exagerado.

— Hubieras visto su cara…— dijo mamá soñando despierta, se me escapó una sonrisa.

— Sí…su cara de esfuerzo, peso mucho— mordí mi tostada y ella me miró pícara.

— Sé que le gustas y que tú gustas de él— sin más me dejó sola en la mesa luego de darme un beso en la frente. Genial, mi madre cree que me gusta un arrogante…aunque…diablos, sí. Algo de él me gustaba, no me gustaba ¡me fascinaba! Me ruboricé de mis pensamientos y dejé la cocina.

Luego de eso, el fin de semana se pasó raudo, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer vida social, puesto que tenía trabajos y tareas que entregar. Aún así Emmett llamó solo para fastidiarme por el árbol y mi frente.

El lunes llegó incluso cuando rogué porque no lo hiciera, no había hablado con Edward desde el viernes y parte del sábado y…estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Que horror fue despertarme con un nudo en el estómago y ojeras por no haber podido conciliar el sueño.

Todo siguió su curso normal, menos mi corazón que latía presuroso en mi pecho al llegar a mi sala. Estaba ahí…solo.

Intenté pasar bien, pero tropecé y aunque no caí fue vergonzoso.

— Uh oh ¿estás bien? — Sonrió mientras sostenía mi codo. Bien, si mi corazón antes estaba apresurado ahora era una máquina.

— Sí, gracias— murmuré. La fragancia deliciosa era de él. Excelente, vamos, un poco más de rubor no te vendría mal Bella. Rió y me alzó la cara y me encontré mirándolo a los ojos.

— Hm, parece que tu golpe está mucho mejor, ¿te duele? — Presionó levemente y fruncí el ceño.

— Sí…aún duele— sonreí y preferí alejarme. Su toque me alteraba los sentidos de mala manera. Se acercó y casi pude tocar su cuerpo con el mío, pero entró gente y se alejó rápidamente.

¿Por qué se acercó a mí? ¿Habría notado lo que me produce? Mierda.

La semana transcurrió de la misma forma, a veces…él generaba 'roces fortuitos'. Rozaba la pierna con la mía…sus manos tocaban las mías y siempre me miraba. Ya no quería oponer resistencia, algo dentro de mí había cambiado al mirar sus ojos esmeralda…algo en él me gustaba demasiado para mi propio bien.

-o-

Los chicos sacaron jugosos chistes a mi costa pero no me preocupé demasiado.

El día jueves cuando almorzábamos en completo desorden tocaron el día de mañana

— Esto de salir los viernes por la noche se les está haciendo costumbre ¿no? — Dije cuando anunciaron que esta semana también saldríamos. Sonrieron y me atreví a preguntar dónde.

— Iremos al... ¡casino! — Al casino. Lindo. Dónde me emborraché por primera vez y conocí a Edward... ¿qué podría pasar...? Alice estaba entusiasmada con la idea y le dediqué una mirada al chico de cabello cobrizo que me miraba con intensidad y una sonrisa asomaba la comisura de su labio derecho. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de lo pendiente que estaba.

— ¿Qué casino? — Consultó al cabo de unos instantes de chácharas incesantes.

— El mismo dónde nuestra querida Bellita se emborrachó y perdió una apuesta…— maldito Jasper le lancé una caja de jugo con ira. Y le hice la mirada del tigre. Rieron a pesar de mi furia.

— ¿Irás, verdad? — Le preguntó Emmett a Edward, quien me observó juguetonamente y con una sonrisa asintió.

— Yo pasaré por Bella— anunció y todos hicieron el conocido 'uy'

— En serio…ya maduren— fue lo único que dije. Sentía algo extraño, quizá el presentimiento de que a lo mejor mañana sería un gran o fatal día.

Nos despedimos y cada quien para su casa. Quedamos de juntarnos allá, creo que sabía como llegar.

Ese día hice todo lo que debía entregar en la semana y más tarde de ducharme me dediqué a dormir.

-o-

Viernes….hermoso y lindo viernes.

Me levanté cantando una vieja melodía y así mismo bajé las escaleras, danzando. Al verme mamá sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me preparé desayuno.

— Los chicos quieren ir al casino, ¿puedo ir? — Lo mejor era irme por el camino de la paz con mamá y si me decía que no, pues me quedaría en casa.

— Hm…— siempre tan reacia a dejarme salir. Llevó su taza a la cocina y volvió junto a mí. — Está bien…pero no quiero que te quedes en ninguna casa. Ya casi no sé de ti los viernes— dijo medio seria y medio broma. Reí y le di un efusivo abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

Pronto me encontré en el templo del saber, aunque también del desorden.

Era media jornada y por lo general ni cuenta me daba que el tiempo avanzaba, menos ahora con este chico.

Edward me ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba mucho, en un principio solo lo odiaba…pero ahora su aroma me embriagaba y no lograba pensar con coherencia. Las vueltas de la vida…

Me encontraba dándome una rica ducha cuando sonó mi celular.

— ¿Bueno? — Contesté cuando me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mojado.

— Hola, Bella— reconocí su voz y las piernas se me hicieron fideos, tirité entera. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo este último tiempo?

— ¿Edward? — Aún no me lo podía creer, no recuerdo haberle dado mi número de teléfono.

— Sí, le pedí tu número a Alice, espero que no te moleste— dijo y pude imaginar su sonrisa traviesa, ay Bella ay…

— N-no ¿qué necesitas? — Pregunté mientras rebuscaba algo para ponerme, jeans, converse y una camiseta negra.

— Decirte que pasó por ti en media hora y…que te quiero, eso, adiós. — Y colgó…eh…Bella llamando a corazón…necesito latidos ¿recuerdas?

El celular seguía a mi oreja y yo en estado casi de shock… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho que…que me quería? Como amiga…como amiga… ¡reacciona por Dios!

Pestañeé un par de veces y luego continúe en mi tarea de buscar algo para vestirme aunque mi corazón latía rápido y mi mente solo vagaba en sus palabras ¿podría ser cierto…?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 9**

"**Demasiado cerca"**

**Bella POV**

En estado catatónico me vestí. No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto ¿por qué me había dicho eso?

Quizá lo dijo creyendo que haría lo que justamente hago, pensar en él y darle tal vez más valor a sus palabras del que realmente poseían. Mierda.

Aunque quería convencerme de eso, no lo lograba, su simple frase era todo lo que conseguía recordar de la breve conversación. Ahí había otro hecho ¿por qué quería mi número de celular…? ¿Solo para anunciarme que pasaría por mí en poco tiempo…?

Uh, creo que debería apurarme.

Proseguí en mi tarea de vestirme. El atuendo que antes había escogido ya no me parecía el más adecuado y la razón la desconocía…

Terminé sacando todas y cada una de mis prendas de ropa y finalmente me senté con una polera larga que me cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Dejé mis manos en mi rostro, desesperada por ver que el tiempo avanzaba y yo todavía no decidía que ropa usar ¡parezco una de esas chicas cabeza hueca! Alcé el rostro cuando una idea acudió a mí.

Rebusqué entre las cajas olvidadas en la parte inferior del armario. Las removí casi con locura hasta que di con la que buscaba. Eran unos liquid leggings negros que me regaló mamá pero que nunca había usado. Rebusqué entre el cerro de ropa en mi cama una camiseta verde militar que se ajustaba en las caderas pero caía suavemente por el resto del torso. Iba con un cinturón algo más oscuro que dejaba caer flecos del mismo color.

Me faltaba algo, medité. Y volví al armario por unos botines verdes de tacón alto.

Era extraño que yo usara eso, pero no sé, necesitaba sentirme diferente _o quizá impresionar a alguien _¿yo? ¿Impresionar a alguien? Pff, por favor, ni en mis sueños más locos. Aún así me coloqué ambos botines que por lo menos no eran tan altos y no corría el riesgo de pisar mal, caer y morir.

Con tanto revuelo mi pelo quedó…hm…salvaje. Sí, esa palabra lo definía a la perfección. Las ondas naturales se expandieron y el flequillo quedó lacio en mis ojos y no tenía tiempo de peinarlo y la verdad, en el fondo me agradaba mi imagen, tanto que no me reconocía del todo.

Al usar tacones mi trasero se veía realmente… ¿bonito? Torneado, al igual que mis piernas, eso es la magia de la ropa…

Me maquillé tenuemente, casi nada, no quería tampoco dejar de ser yo misma. Tomé una chaqueta de cuero que si abrigaba y guardé lo necesario en los bolsillos.

Me sobresaltó un bocinazo y mi corazón se aceleró de expectación…respira Bella, respira…

Ahora solo debía caminar…

— Vamos Bella…tú puedes, solo… muévete— me animé mientras ejecutaba el movimiento de mis piernas, bien, lo poco que aumentaba mi temperatura no influía en mi escaso equilibrio. Bien, muy bien, tú puedes.

Bajé la escalera de manera apresurada y cogí las llaves en la trayectoria hasta la puerta. Abrí y decidí que quería volver adentro por la camiseta negra, mis amadas converse y mis queridos jeans… sin embargo me obligué a continuar.

Cerré y antes de subir al Volvo respiré profundo tres veces, inhala, exhala, inhala…bien.

Me senté y el chico dirigió su mirada por toda la extensión que era mi cuerpo, pero no miró mi rostro.

— Eh... mi cara está por aquí, no en mis piernas ni en mi estómago— informé algo irritada, su mirada era intensa y cuando me observó pude ver un atisbo de pasión contenida. Tragué en seco pero disimulé lo mejor que pude mis nervios y lo que me producían sus ojos.

— Hola— dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Bella concéntrate antes de que comiences a babear, reprendí.

Abroché mi cinturón de seguridad y prefería distraerme en esta acción.

— T-te ves…linda— murmuró una vez que me digné a contemplarlo, estaba… ¿sonrojado? Y se le notaba algo tímido. Wow, esta faceta de Edward era simplemente adorable.

— Yo…eh, gracias…supongo— sonrió y puso el auto en marcha y entonces vinieron a mi mente las palabras que me había dicho… "te quiero"… ¡ya! ¿No podría mi mente enviarme otras cosas para pensar? Imaginé un gran NO como respuesta.

— Bien, ¿por dónde voy? — Preguntó luego que nos encontrábamos en una avenida. Bien, vamos Bella…dile por donde se va. Me distraje en pensamientos algo…pervertidos ¡Dios! ¿Qué me sucedía? Nunca había tenido esta clase de pensamientos por lo que me ruboricé e intenté recordar las indicaciones que me dio Alice antes de irnos.

Cuando lo recordé le indiqué que calles debía tomar y en el entretanto se oía la radio, solo rock clásico y latino. No me desagradaba en lo absoluto, es más, me sentía bastante a gusto. Al poco tiempo logré olvidar la ropa que usaba y lo que Edward me había dicho antes por teléfono, aunque no podía evitar reparar en que estaba algo nervioso.

Nos detuvimos ante la elegante y…recordada edificación. Aún no olvidaba todo lo sucedido ese día y ahora ya no sabía si era tan malo. Eso no es bueno, es malo Bella, malo, lo conociste, tu paz y armonía se fueron más allá del infierno.

Bajamos y enseguida sentí muchas miradas sobre mí, sí, creo que debía haber usado mi ropa casual. Edward carraspeó cuando un chico se me quedó viendo con cara de idiota, ni mi expresión de hastío lo ahuyentó.

Sentí un fuerte y posesivo brazo en mi cintura, y aunque intenté librarme, no me lo permitió. Su calor tan cerca me desconcentraba, quizá terminaría de bruces en el piso por no ver por donde pisaba, sin embargo no deseaba que me soltara en realidad, era solo que debía darme a respetar y darle a entender que no soy chica de caricias fáciles.

Llegamos así, mientras el viento se arremolinaba en mis cabellos que en este instante tenían expresión propia.

— ¿No encontraste algo más ajustado? — Susurró en mi oído produciendo que mi cuerpo entero vibrara ante una nueva sensación que aceleró mis latidos y me dejó algo desorientada. Su voz tan cerca…su aliento rebotó en la piel susceptible de mi cuello y los vellos se me erizaron ante ese suceso. Le miré mal cuando comprendí sus palabras, su ceño estaba fruncido con un gesto grave rozando en la furia…miró a un chico y recordé el dicho de

"si las miradas matasen…"

— Hey, ¿qué te sucede? — Interrogué cuando noté que ceñía bastante su toque hasta ese entonces suave. No respondió y prácticamente me arrastró a la entrada del edificio. No me resistí por la simple razón de que un calor extraño en mi ser me lo impidió.

Los chicos se congregaban en la mesa que antes habíamos usado. Recién entonces Edward me dejó libre no sin cierta reticencia. ¿Qué le sucedía? Apuré el paso hasta llegar donde mis amigos que al verme sonrieron y agitaron en lo alto sus manos. Me cohibí ante la repentina atención que gané por parte de las personas en ese lugar, si fueran acusadoras, diciéndome loca estaban bien, pero éstas no me agradaban.

Hundí los hombros y agaché la cabeza y de pronto sentí la mano grande de Edward abarcando casi toda mi baja espalda. No retrocedí ante su toque, es más, de forma involuntaria me allegué más a su cuerpo. Saludé a los muchachos

— Toda una ricura tú ¿eh? — Jacob tan desubicado que era con sus comentarios, le miré mal aunque me ruboricé y se rió una vez logrado su propósito.

— Eres un pesado— Edward a mis espaldas bufó y apresó mi cintura. ¿Qué diablos? Me liberé y le dediqué una mirada envenenada. Solo sonrió pero su ceño se encontraba fruncido.

— Te ves muy bella, me encanta tu polera— murmuró Alice, bueno, no murmuró casi lo gritó. Sonreí avergonzada, acomodando un mechón de cabello.

Luego que Emmett se riera un ratito procedimos a sentarnos, iban a jugar cartas…yo prefería que mejor no. No fuera a ser que terminara desnuda bailando como un gallo en mitad de la calle.

No, gracias.

Edward no despegaba sus ojos de mí y reconozco que en parte me agradaba, sin embargo estaba que moría de los nervios. Por lo que cuando llegaron nuestras piscolas, mitad alcohol y mitad Coca-Cola, la ingerí de inmediato. No era tan fuerte como el vodka pero aún no me acostumbraba a la quemazón en la garganta. No, no me gustaba beber.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, los chicos hacían juego de miradas entre mi vacío vaso y mi rostro. Sonreí, ya me estaba afectando.

— Wow, a alguien le quedaron gustando las borracheras— espetó Jasper con una sonrisita burlona. Todos jugaban con ceños fruncidos al póker, bah, yo ya aprendí la lección.

Aunque no era mucho contenido de alcohol yo ya me sentía algo lenta…y perjudicada, no era muy tolerante que digamos.

De la nada comencé a reír disimuladamente, pero no duró mucho así, ya que pronto mis risotadas aumentaron de volumen. Decidí que debía mojarme la cara y tratar de reaccionar, pues los chicos me miraron raro al igual que la gente de cerca. Me cubrí la boca y fui rápido al baño.

Todavía quería seguir riendo a pesar que no tenía motivos. Me mojé algo la cara, mis mejillas ardían y estaban enrojecidas. Mierda. Tomar no me hacía ningún bien.

Salí mucho más respuesta, ahora, más lúcida era consciente de las miradas que le daban a mi figura. Un tipo viejo, me guiñó un ojo y se relamió los arrugados labios. Iugh.

Un chico que parecía muy bebido se aproximó a mí. Carajo ¿ahora qué hago? Oprimí mis brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apuré la caminata. Se puso por delante y me tapó el paso con su cuerpo.

Los chicos estaban a una distancia considerable y no me veían. Intenté hacerle el quite pero no me dejó. Descrucé mis brazos y los puse al lado de mi torso, en caso de que debiera defenderme… que dadas las circunstancias era lo más acertado…

— Hmm…vaya, vaya. ¿Por qué no vamos a beber algo juntos? Hm…solos— murmuró en lo que pretendía fuera un tono sensual, pero era asqueroso y más aún su aliento a trago. Retrocedí mientras preparaba lo que iba a decir y él me violaba con su mirada libidinosa.

— No, gracias— dije bastante pesada. Iba a rodearlo, sin embargo sujetó mi brazo y tiró con brusquedad. Solo pensaba en Edward y eso no me ayudaba. ¿Nadie veía que no quería estar con el tipo este? Me solté ahora si molesta mientras la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro.

— Rebelde y con carácter, qué ricura debes de ser— su tono era lascivo a más no poder y el gesto que realizó con su boca me hizo querer vomitar.

— Ya veo lo que tú eres. Un imbécil que no piensa con la cabeza, si no que con otra realmente asquerosa, ahora, muévete de mi camino— usé el tono más amenazante que tenía y solo sonrió más.

— Sí y esa cabeza quiere estar dentro de ti, nena— iugh. No alcancé a contestar cuando un puñetazo le impactó el rostro al ser repulsivo.

Era Edward y se veía realmente furioso.

Agradecí al cielo, aunque nunca se lo diría. El borracho quedó un momento en el piso, al parecer el alcohol hacía trabajar muy mal su sistema.

— ¿Qu-quién te crees que eres? — Arrastró las palabras mientras se ponía en pie. El labio le sangraba.

— Eso no te importa, déjala en paz o te juro que te mato— dijo con voz firme y cargada de ira contenida. Echó un vistazo y luego se fue, dándome una última mirada lujuriosa…jeans desgastados los extraño.

Edward mantenía en puños férreos sus manos blancas, entretanto siguió al muchacho con la mirada. Luego observó detenidamente mi cara, inspeccionándome, buscando algún indicio de que algo hubiese pasado. Negué con la cabeza.

— Gracias…aunque podía sola— debía defender el poco orgullo que me quedaba. No rió ni sonrió, su rostro era una máscara de seriedad profunda.

— Sí, claro. — Fue todo lo que dijo y me instó a caminar.

— ¿Estás bien? — Posé mi mano por impulso en su hombro tenso. Me miró a los ojos.

— Sí, ¿tú? — Tomó mi mano y por un momento creí que la sacaría, pero en cambio la junto a la suya y comenzó a caminar. Chispas era lo que habitaba en mi estómago ahora, jamás había sentido algo igual. Estaba tan confundida y el martilleo en mi pecho no colaboraba demasiado. No me zafé, diablos, no tenía que gustarme tanto su cuerpo, sus ojos ¡no tenía que gustarme él!

— Sí estoy bien, iba a golpearlo— miré al frente y sonrió. Su sonrisa, arg.

— Creo que deberías ponerte tu chaqueta, mucha gente quiere violarte hoy al parecer— sonrió, disfrutando de un chiste del cual yo no era participe. Fruncí el ceño.

— Sabes que me pierdo ¿verdad? — Espeté algo molesta e intenté deshacerme de su mano entrelazada a la mía, mas no lo permitió.

— Sí, es por eso que lo digo— me sonrió burlón. Ash. Me irritaban sus cambios de ánimo, de furioso a serio y de serio a molesto. ¡Me volveré loca!

— Eres un simpático de lo mejor— susurré aunque supe que me oyó ya que rió. Me soltó al llegar a la mesa, a pesar que fue tarde ya que Alice ya me había dado una de sus miraditas sugerentes. Rodé los ojos y ocupé mi lugar. Mi anterior hazaña formaba parte del olvido.

Pedí otra piscola aunque esta era sesenta cuarenta. Necesitaba desconectarme de mis enredos un rato, además…solo era una más.

Terminé bebiendo como dos adicionales… me encontraba a punto a hacer un striptease sobre la mesa de la barra.

Edward se hallaba junto a mí mientras jugábamos a las tragamonedas. Era tan divertido. Me reía sin importar el resto y gritaba cuando me daba la gana. Este estado es sensacional…

Me alejé del chico cobrizo porque no quería tampoco usarlo de caño. Mis hormonas estaban más que revolucionadas y su cuerpo deliciosamente duro no colaboraba. Me llevé un vaso hasta el otro lado cuando no se dio cuenta.

Me perseguía como un perrito faldero y mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba, solo que ahora no me encontraba en cabales de Bella racional.

Y de pronto me sentí algo mareada y decidí dejar mi bebida para salir a tomar aire, el alcohol y yo no somos compatibles al parecer. Subí al último piso y me asomé para ver la ciudad desde esa altura...

Tal parece que me incliné demasiado porque me desequilibré y dejé de sentir el piso bajo mis pies por unos segundos…

¡Maldito sea el licor! Ahora estaba a punto de caer y decirle _bye, bye_ a este mundo cruel. Lo que más lamentaba era no haberle dicho a Edward que también lo quería. Tomé el peso de mis palabras demasiado tarde… ¡iba a morir!

Mamá, los chicos…Edward…todos pasaron ante mis ojos pero ya no tenía tiempo de sostenerme a nada previo a la caída.

Mierda.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el impactó del piso en mi cráneo que se molería al caer de tanta altura ¡tonta Bella, tonta!

Pero entonces me sostuvieron con firmeza de la cintura, impidiendo mi salto en Bungee** (*) **sin cordón. Quedé de espaldas a mi salvador, mientras sus manos reposaban ceñida pero delicadamente en mi cuerpo, solo de alguien podrían ser. No me di vuelta y dejé mi peso reposar en su cuerpo, dándole tiempo a mi corazón a ralentizar sus acuciados latidos. Respiré el aroma de la ciudad, de su anatomía. Estaba emborrachada de su olor. No, Bella…cálmate, relájate no vayas a violarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Susurró en mi oído que nuevamente me conmovió su voz tan cerca de mí, su calor y efluvio delirantes.

— Sí, otra vez gracias— me di la vuelta, suficiente de su rostro tan cerca volviéndome locos los sentidos. Me escrutó con sus ojos dulces y algo dentro de su mirar era distinto, no sabía qué, pero era espectacular verlo.

Sonrió travieso y sus orbes refulgieron a la luz de la localidad.

— Hm… no quiero precisamente tus gracias en este momento— apoyó ambas manos a los costados de mi cuerpo y aproximó felinamente su figura a mí. Mi corazón latió presuroso otra vez. Fruncí el ceño y sentí como si cada ínfima gota de bebida abandonaba mi sistema.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? — Me apresó más con su fisiología dotada. Negó con la cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada juguetona a mi cuerpo que vibró ante su inspección. Partes que no deberían funcionar hasta dentro de años más se encendieron enviando olas de calor y corriente a mis terminales nerviosos. Carraspeé

— Es una pregunta comprometedora…Bella— me miró y su mirada centelleó de forma asombrosa, tragué en seco. Me estaba seduciendo y yo lo dejaba hacer.

— No juegues con-conmigo— mi voz tembló un poco y con cuidado acarició mi brazo derecho. Mierda. Tragué otra vez de forma profunda. Esto no era bueno…

— Quiero un beso— dijo al fin sin despegar ni un segundo su vista retadora de mi rostro. Abrí la boca para protestar mas nada acudió a mis labios. Fruncí el ceño. Entonces me aproximé lentamente a su piel.

Él estaba jugando conmigo, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? Iba con destino a sus labios y tragó de forma ruidosa. Sonreí y miré sus ojos brillantes.

Suavemente, besé…

Su mejilla, reprimiendo la risa.

Me aparté y tenía cara de confusión. Casi me zafé de su encerrona pero me sostuvo por el brazo que momentos antes había acariciado. Lo observé confundida, aunque por dentro reía estrepitosamente.

— ¿Qué? Ya te di tu beso— me excusé con la sonrisa bailando en la comisura de mi boca. Me contempló con el ceño fruncido y se le notaba contrariado e iba a huir cuando me apresó nuevamente en el bordillo por el que casi caigo.

Su cuerpo estaba a punto de rozarme y su rostro demasiado cerca para mi salud mental.

— No juegues conmigo— acercó su nariz a la mía y acarició el termino de ésta. Cerré un momento los ojos y dejé salir el aire de mis labios.

— ¿Por qué no? — Me atreví a preguntar y él rió y siguió acariciándome con su nariz…era tan placentero y no dejaba que mi mente trabajara normalmente

— Porque puedes salir perdiendo…— me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios y decidí parar antes que llegara a mayores. Sin embargo, no me dejó. Sus manos viajaron con rapidez a mi cabeza, sujetándola donde él quería. Miré sus ojos y éstos brillaron otra vez.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Murmuré despacio. Sonrió y acarició mi piel al alcance de sus dedos cálidos.

— Debes darme las gracias por salvar tu vida… y no te gusta deberle nada a nadie— dijo rozándome con sus labios la piel de la mejilla. No pues si te besan no puedes también pensar con coherencia

— Yo que creí que eras un caballero y mira nada más, me quieres viol— me vi totalmente interrumpida y acallada por sus labios pegados a los míos. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y pensé que me dejaría como la otra vez en el paradero, pero no.

Movió de forma suave…casi imperceptible su boca como pluma sobre la mía. Intenté liberarme con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, sin embargo con una sola caricia a mi cuello me quedé quieta, debatiéndome entre golpearlo que sería lo indicado o corresponderle como deseaba.

Esta vez le hice caso al corazón y cuerpo, dejé mi lado racional oculto bajo las sensaciones que me embargaban en este momento y le respondí algo nerviosa, después de todo era mi primer beso, no sabía qué hacer.

Sonrió sobre mi rostro y deslizó sus manos hasta enroscarlas en mi cintura apegando todo lo posible su anatomía a la mía. Temerosa estiré mis brazos y los puse en su pecho y lentamente escurrí mis dedos hasta su cuello.

Era apenas un roce pero mi corazón latía desesperado y mi cuerpo se ponía cada vez más receptivo a cualquier movimiento…cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Presionó con más fuerza su boca sobre la mía y correspondí algo más confiada. Acaricié su suave cabello. Bien… ya no era virgen de labios.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

No se separó de mí y nuestros labios parecían danzar en un baile cadencioso, y muy tierno. Jamás me había sentido mejor que entre sus brazos. Mi lado consciente ya no funcionaba, solo mi cuerpo contaba, y la verdad no entendía por qué me había negado tanto al placer que me daba besar sus labios.

El aire no nos faltaba, pero la boca si se cansaba.

Me acarició la cintura de arriba hacia abajo, se sentía tan bien.

Su halito cálido se mezclaba con el mío y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación del viento en mi cabello y su calor junto al mío.

Antes de lo que hubiese querido nos separamos, pero dejó su frente pegada a la mía. Me dediqué a recuperar el aire, no quería abrir los ojos…solo con sentir su esencia me bastaba.

— Tus labios son lo más delicioso del mundo… y fui tu primer beso— me acarició la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, suave y lento. Quería responderle mal, mi mente deseaba hacerlo, mas mis labios solo se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Dejé mis brazos enroscados en su cuello, mientras delicadamente acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos. Rió mientras negaba sobre mi frente y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos llenos de algo que no sabría descifrar.

— Porque lo sé…— con el mismo dedo que acariciaba mi mejilla, hizo lo mismo pero en mis labios. Sonreí mirando su rostro. — Había deseado mucho darte un beso, Bella— me ruboricé al notar que se aproximaba otra vez a mí.

Mi corazón era un desgraciado que no se relajaba ante nada.

A pesar de que ya lo había besado, me daba vergüenza y además también se había robado este beso…con la diferencia de que yo correspondí.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté con su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía. Sonrió al notar que retrocedí.

— Porque yo…te…— iba a responderme cuando sonó mi celular. Excelente, justo cuando mi pálpito era muy agitado Alice tenía que interrumpir. Mierda.

Edward me dejó algo de espacio y saqué mi móvil molesta.

— ¿Qué? — contesté mientras el chico se daba una vuelta por el balcón.

— Uy, ese humor… ¿interrumpí algo? — Preguntó realmente temerosa de que la respuesta fuera sí.

— Sí. ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogué con la poca paciencia que me quedaba

— Ugh, lo siento, ojalá no se haya apagado el fuego— pude imaginar que movía sus cejas— ya nos vamos, estamos esperándolos a ustedes nada más— explicó y fruncí el ceño

— ¿Tan pronto? — vi de reojo al muchacho. Él me miraba con atención. Una sonrisa perezosa apreció en su cara conforme me ruborizaba

— Bella…son las dos de la mañana…— dejó la frase volando en el aire.

— Ah…yo, esto, ya vamos— anuncié confundida… ¿cómo era tan tarde? Colgué y respiré profundo antes de hablarle a Edward, el cual me miraba expectante— debemos…debemos irnos— le dije ruborizada, no debí besarlo…

— Vamos entonces— murmuró estirando su brazo enseñándome que debía ir por ahí y él sonreía feliz de la vida. Asentí y cuando pasé cerca de su mano me tomó por ella y me pegó a su cuerpo. Mis brazos quedaron en su pecho y sus labios en los míos. Me besó lentamente, probando mi boca… yo estaba sorprendida por su asalto sorpresivo por lo que no atiné a corresponderle y cuando lo hice se separó de mí. Perfecto… ¿quién entiende a los hombres?

Fruncí el ceño confundida y me arrastró por la cintura a que caminara. Parece que el alcohol me pone demasiado lenta.

— ¿Cuál es tu afán de robarme besos? — Pregunté cuando no hallé la lógica. Sonrió de forma traviesa y me tomó del mentón con suavidad… me puse a hiperventilar mientras un rubor enorme se extendía por mis mejillas. Me alejé avergonzada. Claro…ese era su objetivo. — Ash, eres un bruto Edward— espeté entre dientes y apuré el paso para alejarme. Me tomó por el brazo y aunque intenté zafarme me apretó más.

— Me gusta robarte besos por como reaccionas— me dijo con simpleza y me soltó. Quedé confundida y él caminó con las manos tras de la cabeza. Me besa…me roba un beso…le reclamo y se va como si nada. ¡Ash!

Caminé molesta hasta donde estaban los chicos, una vez llegados ahí me reuní con ellos, ya tenía suficiente de Edward por hoy. Pero a pesar de todo solo divagaba en el espectacular primer beso que había tenido con él.

Alice me miró con una sonrisa insinuadora y batió sus perfectas cejas de duende de forma especulativa. Le miré mal y estuve tentada de alzarle un dedo malo.

En cambio chasqueé la lengua y negué con molestia. Emmett y Rose estaban acarameladitos dándose de besos y mimos. ¿Por qué ya no me parecía tan asqueroso? Sin duda me encontraba perdida.

Nos distribuimos en coches y me tocó con Edward aunque me opuse en redondo. Bien, muy bien, así siempre me van a respetar. Crucé los brazos y me tambaleé de forma peligrosa.

— No tienes la cara de alguien que ha estado haciendo quien sabe que cosas— me susurró la pelinegra en el oído y abrí la boca indignada ante sus palabras.

— No estaba haciendo…esas cosas— dije incómoda mientras pasaba la mano por mi desordenado pelo. Antes que me pudiera contestar fui por otra cosa de beber, necesitaba estar de todo menos lúcida.

Este era un tequila, se encontraba servido en un pequeño vasito que parecía de juguete. Me lo tomé de una sola vez y el ardor en mi garganta fue tal que salté sin poder evitarlo. Cuando abrí los ojos fuertemente cerrados me sentí mejor. Sí, así no habría problema de ir con Edward en coche.

Caminé en lo que según yo era línea recta hasta el chico que aguardaba por mí en la entrada. Sonreía como tonta y no me importaba.

— Los muchachos ya se fueron en… ¿qué diablos te sucedió? — Me miró el rostro y yo me reí sin parar.

— ¿A- a mí? No…pues nada… ¿a t-ti? — Arrastraba las palabras y la sonrisa en mi cara era eterna. Me observó con detenimiento y negó con la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Cogió mi mano y me guió hasta el Volvo. — L-la cu-cucaracha…ya no puede ca-caminar…por-porque— sí, yo me encontraba cantando y la poca gente cercana se reía, pero a Edward no parecía importarle— ¿no te molesta que cante? — Apoyé el mentón en su hombro mientras me guiaba, ya que me tambaleaba sin parar. Me miró con una sonrisa

— Me parece adorable como tus labios se mueven— me acarició la mejilla nuevamente y cerré los ojos.

— A mí me parece que eres un violador— murmuré cuando estuvimos dentro del coche. Se rió y me colocó el cinturón de seguridad, esta vez no me rozó nada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? — Ahora abrochaba el suyo.

— Porque me besaste y me quieres tocar…yo lo sé— me reí sola mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo reposara en el asiento mullido. Se rió pero no negó lo dicho.

— Ay Bella— encendió el motor, y decidí que quería jugar.

Alargué mi mano hasta su muslo y pegó un brinquito de sorpresa al notarlo. Me observó frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó al ver que no retiraba mi mano sino que acariciaba de forma lenta su pierna.

— Te hago cariño ¿no ves? — Sonreí y él tragó en seco. Proseguí subiendo un poquito más. No había puesto en marcha el auto y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Luego retiró con delicadeza mi mano.

Fruncí el ceño y no volví a intentarlo.

— No vas bien por ese camino Bella— fue todo lo que dijo y emprendió camino a mi casa, supongo. Volví a mi canción mientras mi cabeza se iba de un lado al otro. Creo que no debí tomar ese tequilita…

— ¿Edward? — Pregunté para llamar su atención. Ya estábamos cerca de mi casa.

— Dime— su voz era dulce y arrullaba mis sentidos. Jugué con un mechón de pelo entre mis dedos

— ¿Por qué me besaste? — Miré su cara y me vio de soslayo. Estaba algo nervioso pero no me retracté

— Porque quería hacerlo— me contestó luego de pensarlo un momento.

— ¿Por qué querías hacerlo? — Creo que parecía una niña pequeña en la etapa del ¿por qué? Tragó lentamente y detuvo el auto, no miré hacia afuera y por el contrario me concentré en su rostro. Me observó detenidamente y me pareció que quería acariciarme la piel, sin embargo se contuvo

— Porque te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho y deseaba darte un beso— respondió al fin y mi corazón se agitó.

Sonreí.

— Yo también te quiero Edward y me alegra que quisieras besarme— reí y no sentí vergüenza de acercarme a él y esta vez ser yo quien le robara un beso a esa hermosa boca.

Desabroché mi cinturón y me moví más cerca, aun manteniendo la unión de nuestros rostros. Correspondió casi al instante y me atrajo hacia sí por los brazos. Me dejé hacer, quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Nuestro beso no era delicado como el anterior, yo llevaba el ritmo y era uno casi salvaje. Sentí algo tibio y cálido reseguir mi labio inferior y di libre acceso a que se encontrara conmigo en el interior de mi boca. Su sabor era simplemente exquisito y solté un leve gemido al sentir que recorría todo mi ser. Apreté más sus cabellos entre mis dedos y él mi cintura, quizá un poco más arriba

Jamás había sentido tanto calor y tanta necesidad de quitarme la ropa…quizá es el alcohol y sus efectos secundarios…

Subió un poco más casi rozándome esa parte del cuerpo y él gimió cuando me removí un poco sobre su anatomía y mis sentidos se encendieron al mil por ciento.

Entonces se alejó. Como antes unió nuestras frentes y se dedicó a ralentizar sus agitadas respiraciones, las mías no estaban mucho mejor y me encontraba confundida.

De repente me dio un sueño enorme…tan grande que bajé hasta el pecho del muchacho la cabeza y me dediqué a oír sus latidos apresurados y a oler su esencia masculina.

— Vamos adentro Bella— murmuró sobre mi cabello y dejó un beso justo ahí…asentí sin moverme. Se bajó y luego me ayudó a mí. — ¿Puedes caminar? — Ya no tenía ganas de reír, solo quería dormir… pero no sola precisamente. Asentí y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de mi casa.

— Bella…necesitamos las llaves— susurró en mi oído, él no estaba jugando limpio.

— Oh, claro, claro— me dio la risa otra vez.

Rebusqué en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero dado el nivel de escasa coordinación que tenía, no lograba sacarlas.

— Haber, ¿dónde están? — Preguntó y le señalé el bolsillo cerca de mi pecho. Tragó de forma ruidosa y alargó la mano hasta él. Si alguien nos viera de seguro pensaría ma— quédate quieta ¿sí? — pidió e intenté hacerlo, mi cuerpo se mecía por sí solo.

Supongo que sin querer cuando introdujo la mano dentro del saquillo me rozó el seno…tuve que morderme el labio inferior con fuerza para no gemir ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto así?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 10**

"**Amnesia y celos"**

**Bella POV**

— Yo…yo lo siento Bella— murmuró ruborizado y solté una pequeña risilla mientras me seguía moviendo realmente borracha. Me quedé de pie sin atinar a entrar, sabía que si daba un paso…me caería por lo que me limité a sonreír como idiota. Edward me observó y alzó una ceja pero no me moví.

Suspiró y me levantó en sus brazos, tenía un sueño horrible ahora que lo pensaba.

Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo. Su calidez me hacía sentir confortada. Suspiré sobre su piel y él profirió algo como un gruñido que me produjo una sensación placentera indescriptible.

— ¿Bella? — Murmuró con voz ligeramente más ronca, mis párpados pesaban de forma asombrosa y me costaba estar despierta, más aún si tomamos en cuenta que estoy en brazos de un chico que está para violárselo…

— Mmm— fue mi grandiosa respuesta, respiraba sobre su piel y sentí cuando tragó en seco. Sonreí y me acomodé mejor.

— ¿Tu madre?... no creo que le agrade verte borracha y menos si yo te traigo en brazos y las cosas que imaginará— explicó un tanto incómodo.

— Hmm…ella, ella está en una happy hour— expliqué recordando la nota que vi en el refrigerador. Sentí que asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras conmigo suspendida por sus fuertes músculos.

Llegamos a mi habitación en cuestión de segundos pero fueron los mejores segundos de mi vida. Sonreí acurrucándome más, sintiendo su fuerza y aroma.

Me dejó en el umbral y eché de menos su calor y miré hacia mi cama.

Claro, antes de salir dejé todo el desorden de mi ropa desparramada sobre el lecho. Bufé y caminé sin ánimos. Ganas de ordenar no tenía así es que tomé todo en una gran bola y la tiré bajo el catre. Me quedé sentada jugueteando con la orilla del cubrecama y Edward se rió

— Vamos Bella, la cama está un poco más arriba— dijo antes de alzarme como un bebé entre sus grandes y cálidos brazos. Me enrosqué a su cuerpo y me obligó a soltarle cuando me dejó bajo las mantas

Aproveché que estaba cerca de mí y apresé su cuello, ahora sus labios se encontraban a merced de lo que yo quisiera hacer.

Me miró sorprendido y yo me mordí el labio traviesa. Lo atraje un poco más hacia mí y tuvo que recargar su peso en sus manos las cuales apoyó en el colchón.

— ¿Bella…qué haces? — Murmuró a escasos centímetros de mi boca, sonreí por su expresión contrariada aunque sus ojos brillaban de forma especial. — No creo que sea lo co— antes que pudiera proseguir lo interrumpí besando ligeramente su labio superior y miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron el cuerpo y fui en busca de más sensaciones. Hice que mi boca encajara a la suya, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas entonces noté que él estaba algo tenso e indeciso, así que me aparté.

— Bueno, si no quieres…— le solté el cuello y quedó confundido. Me observó a través de sus largas pestañas con un gesto molesto no así sus ojos parecían arder. Volteé el rostro hacia la ventana y no previne cuando sujetó con su otra mano mi cara, le dio un breve beso a la hondonada detrás de mi oreja y suspiré en satisfacción a pesar de estar algo sorprendida…sin embargo esto se fue al caño cuando me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios sobre los míos casi con rudeza. Esto era diferente y me hacía sentir de lo mejor.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y jalé de ellos cuando sentí lo húmedo de la otra vez juguetear con mi labio inferior. Le di acceso y me deleité con su sabor dulce de nuevo, jamás me cansaría de probarlo.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi cintura y la estrujo de forma deliciosa dejándome percibir su peso sin lastimarme en lo absoluto.

Subió un poco más sus manos cálidas y acarició mis costados. Gemí sin querer cuando redondeo la forma de mi cuerpo.

Me aventuré a deslizar una de mis manos por su cuello hacia abajo… recorrí su cuello acariciándolo ligeramente con las uñas hasta llegar a su pecho.

Gimió sobre mi boca cuando paseé mis uñas por ahí, y no me detuve y llegué hasta el borde de su camisa. Estaba enfebrecida…no sabía en qué podía terminar esto pero no iba a detenerme, no ahora. Entendió mi idea mas solo tomó mi mano y la entrelazó a la suya. Con dificultad se separó de mis labios que sentía calientes por sus posesivos besos y detuvo su recorrido en mi piel dejando reposar su mano en el colchón.

Me hallaba confundida y tenía algo de sueño.

— No Bella…tú estás borracha y no quiero que mañana al despertar te arrepientas de esto— besó la unión de nuestros dedos y suspiró al mismo instante que intentaba calmar sus respiraciones. Yo hacía lo propio pero no era capaz de analizar muy bien…creo que después de todo si estaba muy bebida.

La vergüenza me atacó de golpe al igual que el sueño, por lo que escondí mi cabeza en su pecho. Se giró para quedar de costado y mi nariz enterrada en su cuerpo.

— Lo siento— dije avergonzada a más no poder. Quizá creía que era una puta que se le regalaba al primer chico que veía, me ruboricé de mis pensamientos.

Rió y sentí su respiración en el tope de mi cabeza.

— No te preocupes… yo solo te quiero y no deseo que te arrepientas de nada— me levantó la mirada y acarició mi mejilla.

— No te vayas… ¿sí? — Los párpados volvían a pesarme y lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de luchar más contra el llamado del sueño.

Advertí que sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y me acomodé de mejor manera, amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo. Me envolvió con sus brazos y me cubrió con las mantas. Así en medio de sus delicadas caricias me sumí en la inconsciencia…

-o-

Cuando desperté por la mañana el débil sol de invierno se colaba por el visillo, con mucha pereza abrí los ojos… uhg, me dolía la cabeza otra vez.

Entonces todos los sucesos de ayer me cayeron encima, ¡Dios! Había estado a punto de perder la virginidad con Edward… y él… miré hacia el lugar que recordaba anoche estuvo, ya no se encontraba junto a mí y sentí una extraña y desagradable sensación de vacío que no me gustó para nada.

Él me había dicho que me quería y yo le respondí con una afirmativa. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me cubrí con las mantas el rostro sonrojado…aunque había también otra emoción.

Tenía miedo.

Nunca me involucré en una relación por esa simple razón, tenía pavor de salir lastimada y con el corazón roto en una mano. Con Edward me sentía bien, completa y feliz…pero, el temor estaba ahí… él era respetuoso como me lo demostró anoche, caballero y gustaba de molestarme… y yo lo quería sin embargo no me apetecía sufrir por amor. No, no iba a hacerlo.

Extrañamente mi corazón se estrujó de pena por la decisión que había adquirido en conjunto a mi mente. Siempre es mejor mantener el cerebro en primera instancia. No me odies corazón pero quizá te evito un dolor mayor…solo esperaba no equivocarme con mi elección.

En eso sonó mi celular, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y me sentí enferma de un momento a otro y aunque no quiera reconocerlo me embargó una sensación de expectación al pensar que a lo mejor un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda era quien llamaba a mi teléfono. Me negué a esa turbación de mi paz.

Era Alice. No, no, yo no me sentí triste. No.

— Hola querida Bella— canturreó desde la otra línea, rodé los ojos

— Hola Alice— quizás soné un poco pesada…

— Qué ánimo…parece que a alguien no le tocó anoche— rió sola con su chiste y sin quererlo me ruboricé.

— Ay solo cállate Alice— el dolor en mi sien no era muy amigable que digamos.

— Bueno, bueno. Solo te llamo para decirte que hoy hay una junta en el colegio…algo de unas actividades extra programáticas… ya sabes— perfecto lo que me faltaba…tendría que verlo hoy, ash.

— Gracias, pero no creo que vaya… estoy con una resaca horrible— expliqué acariciando mi frente.

— Hm… ¿qué pasó entre ustedes anoche? — Pude imaginar sus cejas moverse de forma sugerente.

— Nada Alice, nada. Adiós— y colgué. Mi ánimo era un asco, esperaba que al ducharme mejorará un poco.

Pues no lo hizo, me instó a recordar las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo. Ash, no me voy a enamorar, querer y amar son cosas diferentes…no, no.

Me desenredaba el cabello cuando sonó mi celular y apuré mis pies para ver el identificador.

Mierda, era él. Tragué en seco y como la cobarde que soy corté la llamada. Me mordí el labio una vez hube colgado sin contestar. Necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza sus labios, su aroma… ¡su todo!

Bajé a comer algo, y adrede dejé mi móvil encima del velador.

Mamá como siempre sonreía y compartió conmigo lo bien que la pasó anoche con sus amigas. Asentía con una sonrisa cuando era necesario. No estaba comunicativa así es que subí a ordenar mi ropa. Era un gran montón.

Vi mi celular….

Tenía diez llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes. Mordí mi labio inferior indecisa entre contestarle o dejarlo ahí.

Iba a abrir uno de los mensajes cuando decidí dejarlo así nada más.

Es lo mejor, repetía como mantra en mi cabeza.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando me acosté de espaldas en mi cama con el reproductor de sonido a todo volumen. La música siempre me ayudaba a pensar y reflexionar.

Cada canción lenta que llegaba a sonar era como recordar a cierta persona, soy una idiota. Cambié mi repertorio por electro pop, no tenía que pensar en nada con esas melodías.

Así pasé mi súper fin de semana, como ya había hecho todos mis deberes para la semana no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer más que rechazar llamadas de Edward ambos días.

Para cuando el lunes llegó estaba nerviosa de ver su rostro otra vez, sabía que sería difícil mirar sus ojos y recordar los besos. Por ahí no iba bien…

Me levanté lentamente y de la misma forma caminé hacia mi sala.

Antes de llegar una mano sujetó mi brazo y me llevó a una salida de emergencia. Agitada intenté escapar, tenía el corazón en la garganta del susto. Era temprano así es que nadie había llegado aún.

Me sentí apresada entre la muralla fría y un cuerpo grande…por el aroma supe que era Edward y lo tenía a cinco escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Maldito corazón se aceleró tanto que lo percibía en todas partes.

— Ed-Edward…— dije con la respiración entrecortada, estaba demasiado cerca. Sonrió de lado y se acercó más y me alejé dentro de lo que podía

— No me contestaste el teléfono— murmuró mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, Dios…tengo que salir de aquí antes de que muera por combustión espontánea

— Yo…yo…— bajó su cabeza hasta la curvatura de mi hombro y aspiró mi aroma. Me mordí el labio para acallar el sonido comprometedor que quería escapar y contuve el impulso de acariciar sus cabellos.

— ¿No te acuerdas de esto? — Murmuró peligrosamente cerca de mis labios… lo detuve con mis manos.

— Edward…yo estaba borracha y…no me acuerdo de nada, todo lo que pasó si es que pasó algo fue un error, lo siento— dije y se me estrujo el corazón al ver sus ojos tristes y sorprendidos…

— No te creo, sé que lo recuerdas— se alejó

— No…— me interrumpió poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios

— Haré que lo recuerdes— susurró y juro que creí que iba a besarme, pero no, se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir su aliento dulce y su respiración cálida, lo suficiente para hacerme sentir gelatina.

Luego me dejó con una confusión enorme de pensamientos y sobre todo de sentimientos.

Caminé con la cabeza gacha el resto que me faltaba para llegar a la sala.

Saludé a los chicos que aún comentaban lo del viernes lo cual no me ayudaba en nada.

El resto de las clases me las pasé meditando y evitando con todas mis fuerzas mirar su rostro, claro que fallé muchas veces. Él me dijo que me haría recordar…me ruboricé por los pensamientos para nada decorosos que acudieron a mi mente.

— Señorita Swan…podría por favor responder— la profesora de matemáticas me miraba con el ceño fruncido y recién ahí noté que todos me observaban. Me ruboricé a más no poder y lo peor es que no sabía qué diablos me había preguntado la viejuja.

— Yo…eh, ¿me podría repetir la pregunta? — Bufó y rodó los ojos con exasperación.

— ¿Cuál es el valor que le asignamo en este ejercicio? — Señaló un gran cálculo y no entendí un carajo y justo cuando iba a responder que no sabía nada, él me tocó la pierna ligeramente y desvié la mirada hacia un papel que extendía por debajo de la mesa

_A= 20 y X= 13 _

— A es veinte y equis trece— respondí temblorosamente e internamente rogué porque fuera cierto. La profesora asintió con el ceño fruncido y prosiguió con su perorata. Le agradecí con la mirada pero él pareció ignorarme. Sí, no voy a negarlo me dolió su indiferencia.

Me encogí en mi lugar repentinamente avergonzada y procuré mantener mi atención en la clase.

-o-

El resto de la semana no fue diferente, él me ignoraba pero igualmente generaba ocasiones en las que rozaba su piel cálida y electrizante a la mía. Sé que lo hacía a propósito. Y fuera de eso no había ningún suceso digno de mención… bueno, hasta hoy, viernes…

Salíamos de clases cuando los vi y mierda, jamás se me había estrujado de tal manera el corazón. Él estaba con Tanya, apoyados en el Volvo…en el mismo que casi había sido mi primer beso la otra vez, sus manos estaban entrelazadas… quizá no se había percatado de mi presencia, medité esperanzada…

Pero, oh, él si me había visto. Y aún así siguió riéndose y acariciando a esa puta. Me hirvió la sangre por lanzarle el libro que leía, en cambio me di la vuelta y largué de ahí.

Estúpido Edward Cullen, esta me las pagas porque me las pagas. Mi cara ardía de furia y mis manos picaban por jalar de los cabellos a esa tipa, arrastrarla por el piso para que sus implantes se rayaran con el asfalto… y luego lenta y dolorosamente sacarle cada cabello y dedo y finalmente lanzarla por el alcantarillado… ¡ash! ¡Qué rabia!

Subí al auto de mamá, no saludé y de un fuerte portazo cerré la puerta. Jamás en la vida había sentido tantas iras asesinas…esa extraña sensación de defender lo que es mío con dientes si era necesario… ¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Edward no es mío! Aunque lo quisieras, susurró algún lugar de mi mente. Me dediqué a intentar calmar el fuego que bullía en mi interior.

Al cabo de darle algunas vueltas, deduje que estaba celosa. Mierda, sí que lo estaba… mejor no quería ni imaginar lo que estarían haciendo.

— Bella…Bella… ¡Bella! — Escuché a mi mamá y salí de mis pensamientos. La miré, por lo menos me hallaba algo…no, mentira me encontraba igual de molesta. — ¿Entendiste algo de lo que te dije? — Preguntó y negué con la cabeza mientras pensamientos de gente pelirroja muerta pasaban ante mis ojos. Suspiró antes de hablar— no sé qué diablos sucede contigo…estás ida y pareces muy enojada— lo que me faltaba…

— No me pasa nada, ¿me dirás lo que tengas que decir o me puedo bajar ya? — Ugh, sí estaba irritable. Sonrió y luego rió. Bufé e iba a bajarme, pero tomó mi brazo

— Celos, celos— cambió el tema al ver mi mirada asesina— te digo que me voy este fin de semana a Temuco por un asunto de trabajo— explicó ¿cómo? ¿Me iba a dejar sola?

— Ah… ¿Me abandonarás? — En el fondo lo prefería, si no…iba a descargar mi ira con la pobre de Renée. Acarició mi mejilla y sonrió de forma maternal y me relajé un poco.

— Ya estás grande y confío en ti lo suficiente como para dejarte a cargo de la casa estos dos días— murmuró y asentí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos juntas a la casa. Le ayudé con la maleta y de a poco la furia se fue, dejando algo agrio a su paso. Prefería los celos que está sensación desagradable.

— Te cuidas mucho, abrígate, creo que hará bastante frío estos días. Te quiero mi Bells— y así mi madre me dejó sola, triste y abandonada.

Ahora que lo pensaba y analizaba…mi furia, ese fuego que ardía de rabia al verlos juntos se evaporó en el transcurso del día…ahora me sentía insignificante, triste y totalmente sola. Sí, muy sola, y estúpida por sentir lo que siento por ese patán.

— ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! Te odio…— murmuré resbalándome por la puerta y sin saber, sin querer comencé a derramar lágrimas. Me llevé las manos al rostro y restregué mis ojos para borrarlas de mi piel, mas seguían brotando como un caudaloso río. — Te odio Cullen…te odio— seguí repitiendo entre hipidos.

Luego de estar como una verdadera idiota llorando por un hombre, bufé, un hombre no valdrá nunca mis lágrimas, eso decía de niña. ¡Y mírenme! Llorando como un bebé por uno.

Subí las escaleras y me quité toda la ropa para ponerme un pequeño short y un chaleco de lana negro largo. Hoy era día de películas románticas, clichés y depresivas. Allá vamos por la buena noche de viernes para Bella la idiota.

Encendí el calefactor y rebusqué en la nevera hasta que di con un enorme bote de helado de chocolate, muy bien. Mi nariz estaba roja, mis ojos hinchados y tenía una cara de culo insoportable, en fin, qué se le va a hacer.

Partí mi noche de películas con el más enorme de todos los romances, "Titanic" nunca he sido de llorar con las películas, pero lo hice con el final. Odiaba a Edward por hacerme esto, aunque sé que yo tenía la mayor de las culpas por fingir que no recordaba nada, ¡por favor! ¿Cómo iba a olvidar los besos? Su calor junto al mío…su aroma… algo me dice que otra ronda de lágrimas viene para mí.

Para cuando terminó esa cinta, mi pelo estaba revuelto, pañuelos por todos lados y yo sorbiendo mi nariz comiendo helado…

Corrí a poner "A walk to remember".

Y cuando ella le revela lo de su enfermedad, tocaron a la puerta. Me puse de pie tallándome los ojos y sorbiendo mi nariz.

Abrí y solo me fijé en el rostro de la persona, que llovía copiosamente…

Y cerré de un portazo…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 11**

"**Un arma peligrosa"**

**Bella POV**

¿Pero qué mierda hacía él aquí? Me llevé las manos a la cabeza e intenté serenarme mientras me paseaba nerviosa, molesta, herida ¡confundida!

Me negaba a verlo, sí, no quería verlo _"hace frío… " _No voy a verlo, no voy a verlo. Repetía vanamente intentando relajarme _"está lloviendo y…" _ ¡con un demonio ya cállate vocecita infernal!

Ash.

¿Qué es eso…? Oh, Dios, está golpeando mi puerta… ¿qué hago? Por un lado quería que se fuera, darle una patada en el culo y mandarlo a la mierda, mientras que por otro quería que entrara y se refugiara del frío _"¿dónde? Entre tus…" _ignoré la voz.

— Bella, por favor ábreme, necesito ayuda…por favor— murmuró mientras aporreaba la entrada. Mordí mi labio inferior…

Giré la manilla lo suficiente como para verle y oh por todo la santísimo...

Su pelo se encontraba pegado a su rostro, el agua escurría y seguí la trayectoria…el cuello, los hombros, el pecho… los abdominales…baba…. Y arg, estaba solo en bóxer, señor de todo lo hermoso.

Estoy segura que de no haber sido por la fría corriente que entró por la puerta, no habría sostenido mi boca antes de que llegara al piso. Quizá hacerlo sufrir un poco…digo, por todos los mocos que abandonaron mi cuerpo hoy. Era justo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Las gotas de lluvia caían deliciosamente por su rostro que a momentos tiritaba de frío. Como que me sentí un poco malvada.

— Yo…yo… me asaltaron— me preocupé y al instante me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo? Y yo lo estaba manteniendo a la intemperie semidesnudo. Me sentí mal, muy mal.

Corrí en busca de algo para que se abrigara y regresé con una chaqueta rosada que era enorme, y con una manta para que se cubriera… con hipotermia y todo me lo violaba por despecho puro… ¿¡pero qué estoy pensando!?

Luego que se puso la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá, lo arropé con la manta. Aún así no dejaba de tiritarle de forma extremadamente sexy el azulado labio inferior, soy una pervertida de lo peor, lo asumo.

Mejor me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo caliente _"contigo basta…" _

Regresé con un café entre las manos y me senté a su frente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté mientras le daba de beber el líquido. Se relamió el labio inferior y juro que casi me abalanzo sobre él

— S-sí… gra-gracias— dijo de manera entrecortada. No adquiría calor y comencé a preocuparme de veras.

— Edward…no dejas de temblar— le toqué la frente y helado era poco, la sensación era como de cuando metes el dedo en una vertiente congelada.

Se estremeció casi con violencia y sus labios comenzaban a adquirir un tono morado…parecía un vampiro. Ya, debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, después de todo yo estaba molesta. Pero se me hacía añicos el corazón verlo así.

Yo me encontraba cálida porque llevaba todo el día viendo películas con el calefactor junto a mí…

Uh, las películas. Paré la cinta y subí un poco más el voltaje de la calefacción. No se me ocurrió una idea mejor que abrazar al chico que se estaba congelando en el sofá de mi casa. Me miró sorprendido un segundo antes de acurrucarse mejor a mi calor. Maldita sea que no podía controlar mi corazón del demonio.

Froté sus brazos para generar mayor temperatura, puesto que si bien yo estaba tibia contaba con la facilidad de perder mi calor humano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo al cabo de un rato de darle café, frotar mis manos en su cuerpo, y tenerlo pegado a mí, sentí aún con la manta de por medio que su anatomía comenzaba a adquirir una temperatura más normal. Dejó de tiritar y su respiración de momento a otro se volvió acompasada, con su cabeza en mis piernas y el resto de su extensión en el sofá.

Verlo todo acurrucado a mí, me produjo una enorme ternura pues era casi como un pequeño niño, aunque recordé lo preocupada que me hizo sentir el muy hijo de su madre.

Sin que yo diera la orden, mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar sus cabellos; despejando su frente de ellos. Desde mi ángulo, tenía cerca sus labios y… ay debía resistir el llamado del pecado…yo puedo.

Sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron un poco para darle paso a otro estremecimiento breve que al instante se detuvo. Y proseguí admirando el contorno de su perfil, su nariz tan única. Bajé un poco más mi mirada para encontrarme con su fino labio superior y el carnoso inferior, ahora estaban algo más rojos, tanto que daban ganas de saborearlos…

Se removió un poco sobre mis piernas y detuve mi caricia en su pelo para que se acomodara quedando con la cabeza vuelta hacia mi torso, su nariz cerca…de, sí, de ahí. Mi corazón latió alborotado pero debía serenarme, no pretendía violarlo.

Reposé la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras continuaba dándole casi imperceptibles cariños a su cabello algo húmedo. Me gustaba tanto tenerlo cerca, sentirlo así, como si fuera mío… sin embargo tenía tanto miedo de sufrir, nunca lo he experimentado pero dicen que es el dolor más triste que hay… además él parecía estar con Tanya… allá vamos otra vez, celosa de mierda no más.

Es que me hervía la sangre, me hacía gorgoritos imaginar quizá qué cochinadas hicieron los dos…

Ash, volví a mirarlo. Dormía placido con su nariz casi enterrada en mi pecho, parecía tan indefenso, un ángel… uno enviado especialmente para ponerme un dilema entre escoger al cerebro o al corazón…

Dejé colgar mi cabeza con un suspiro, así no iba a sacar nada… y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir cuando oí su voz

— ¿Bella? — Ya estaba mucho más repuesto; su voz era tal como siempre y sonreí antes de poner mi cara seria.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Pregunté a la misma vez que movía un poco mis piernas ahora tibias por su calor, entendió el mensaje oculto y me dejó libre. Era extraña la sensación que me quedó al saberlo despegado de mí, de vacío.

— Sí, muchas gracias… de verdad— se sentó y yo me puse de pie. No quería estar tan cerca si es que ahora estaba despierto, no tendría reparo alguno en obligarlo a besarme

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Interrogué a la par que me ponía algo más de ropa, después de todo estábamos solos y mi carne por lo menos es débil.

— Me asaltaron al salir de la escuela— le miré con atención dentro de la escasa luz que proporcionaba una lámpara en la mesa de la otra esquina— me robaron todo, las llaves del Volvo, el dinero, la billetera… y… mi ropa, como dije, todo. — Noté que se ruborizó un poco y comprendía sus motivos, yo estaría peor si únicamente contara con mi ropa interior y los calcetines.

— ¿No estás herido? — Pregunté temerosa de que así fuera. Negó con la cabeza— creo…que, que deberías sacarte… esa ropa, ejem, mojada— comenté un tanto incómoda. Si se quitaba esas prendas quedaría desnudo en totalidad…y yo no me encontraba en mi estado más cuerdo…

Sonrió coquetamente y arqueó la ceja a la misma vez que sus ojos se volvían pícaros. Rodé los míos con exasperación

— ¿Me quieres ver sin ropa? ¿Eh? ¿Querida amnésica Bells? — Preguntó y miré bien, con esa chaqueta rosada a su alrededor sus planes de seductor no le funcionaban de la mejor manera que digamos… me largué a risas, se veía tan afeminado.

Me miró contrariado

— Tú…la chaqueta— no podía parar de reír y creo que gran parte de mi repentino ataque era gracias a los nervios. Sujeté mi estómago incapaz de obtener algo de aire… caí al piso pero no paraba las carcajadas.

— Ah, ¿te parezco gracioso Bella? — Mis ojos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas involuntarias y no veía nada, por esa razón no previne que se puso de pie para hacerme cosquillas con sus deliciosas manos…

Quizá estaba mal que disfrutara de otra manera el toque de su piel en la mía, pero es que… se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

— Sí…no, ya para…. Edward…por favor— imploré cuando ya no podía más de risa

— Uhm, eso suena tan comprometedor Bella ¿qué quieres? — Capté el doble sentido de sus palabras sin embargo por más que lo quisiera estaba a merced de sus manos, cuando decidiera detener el movimiento de sus dedos podría hablar

— Para… ya, en serio… ¡para! — Grité y me removí hasta que conseguí que quedara con una de sus piernas entre las mías y su cuerpo sobre el mío.

— ¿Soy afeminado? — Preguntó sin cesar las cosquillas

— Sí…— soy una masoquista en toda regla

— Di que soy el hombre más macho del mundo y paro— apenas lograba oírle y mis carcajadas me estaban dejando sin aliento, yo no decía nada pero era más por sentir su piel desnuda sobre mi cuerpo…— dilo— ordenó y decidí rendirme

— Eres el hombre más macho del mundo— dije derrotada una vez que recuperé un poco de aire

— Me halagas Bella— fingió burlón. Le hice una mueca y solo provoqué su risa, estaba aún sobre mí y no me encontraba del todo segura de querer apartarlo.

De pronto, dejó de reír y se puso serio para mirarme. Aún jadeábamos por respiración sin embargo sentí deseos enormes de probar sus labios otra vez…

Pero entonces recordé que estuvo con la zorra del colegio, Tanya y yo no soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Me giré sobre mi costado y escapé a su prisión masculina. Diablos, estaba solo en bóxer, no obstante únicamente lograba concentrarme en la desagradable sensación en mi pecho.

— Yo creo que deberías irte— me puse en pie y le di la espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos

— Tienes razón… ¿tendrás de casualidad algo de ropa para ponerme? — Consultó. No me di la vuelta y respiré profundo y justo cuando iba a darle la cara…la luz se apagó. Un trueno estalló con asombroso rugido posterior al rayo de luz que se coló por las cortinas…

— ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? — Escuché que me llamó. Bah, solo era un corte de suministro.

— Estoy aquí, quédate donde estés, iré por una velas. Ah y por favor, tapate— caminé palpando con las manos los muebles hasta que di con el cajón, cogí unas cuatro y luego los fósforos.

Encendí una y la dejé sobre le mesa y así repartí velas por toda la casa. Edward aguardaba sentado en el sofá y con la manta entre las piernas.

— Creo que no te podrás ir, hay tormenta eléctrica y no tengo ropa para que te vayas, ni modo. Tendrás que quedarte— espeté con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Casi puedo jurar que sonrió pero dada la escasa luz no lo podría asegurar.

Me hallaba nerviosa, sinceramente. Me quedaría sola con el chico, en una casa… sin mamá… ash, mordí mi labio inferior para ver si esas escenas obscenas abandonaban mi mente

— Así parece… ¿y tu madre? — Consultó

— Está de viaje. — Me agaché a recoger el desastre de pañuelos bajo la mesilla de centro, entonces sentí una mano en mi espalda. Me recorrió un escalofrío e intenté separarme mas no me lo permitió. — ¿Qué haces? — Pregunté contrariada, aunque sentía un millón de emociones más.

— Nada…solo — me dio la vuelta casi con brusquedad, quedando de esa manera mis manos en su pecho y su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón latió desbocado ante su toque, pero diablos, él estuvo con Tanya. Y yo no lo iba a olvidar así nada más.

— Ni si quiera lo intentes— murmuré muy cerca de sus labios, sin embargo me concentraba en sus ojos. Se puso serio y me soltó.

— Solo tenías esto en el pelo— me quitó una enorme pelusa del cabello y me ruboricé — no me interesa besarte. No besas bien. — Dijo con indiferencia, y eso me dolió. Quise convencerme de que fue mi ego herido, pero no, no era eso, me dañó de otra forma más dolorosa…

— Bueno, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? La puerta es bien ancha y puedes largarte cuando gustes, vete a besar con esa idiota de Tanya— murmuré sin inmutarme aunque sentía ganas horribles de echarme a llorar. Pensaba seriamente que fue un error darle mi primer beso…él no lo valía, ¡no valía ninguna lágrima! Pero, ¿quién le dice eso al corazón?

— Si tuviera ropa iría, créeme, ella sí me hace sentir algo— exhaló en mi oído y me estremecí. Ash, quería matar a esa puta pelirroja, hice mi mano un tenso puño y tragué lentamente. Mordí mi labio inferior a la misma vez que lo alejaba de un manotazo

— Já, sí… Edward, sabes que no es cierto— iba a agregar lo que sucedió en el coche pero si lo decía me contradecía en mi historia. Endureció la mandíbula aunque alrededor de sus ojos había cierto aire divertido…

— Tú no lograrías que nada en mí despertara porque no eres suficiente mujer— apreté los puños de mis manos y contuve las lágrimas de ira.

— Ya lo veremos— y antes que se diera cuenta… me puse sobre sus piernas.

Quizá estaba mal, no era lo correcto pero mi lado racional ya se había ido por la borda. Quedó sorprendido y se tensó al notarme sobre su cuerpo. Pegué el mío al suyo al igual que mis labios. No era un beso por placer, me encontraba cegada por los celos…y creo que también algo de dolor por sus palabras. Lo besé con rudeza y sentía que su boca correspondía a la mía de la misma forma, aún cuando al principio intentó no hacerlo.

Usé mi lengua para recorrer su labio inferior y me dio acceso casi al instante llevando sus manos a mi cintura y atrayéndome más hacia sí… perdía el norte, lo supe y luché contra mis hormonas, lo cual se volvía más simple si recordaba sus palabras y descargaba de ese modo mi furia en el beso, aunque…todavía faltaba algo…

Me moví entre sus piernas. Tal vez un poco más arriba… jalé de sus cabellos hasta el punto de ser algo violento y me removí más en esa zona y pronto lo sentí… jadeé y él gimió.

Entonces sonreí y deslicé mis labios desde la quijada hasta su oreja, mordí ligeramente el lóbulo antes de hablar

— Creo que "eso" — me moví más ganándome un gemido más alto y prolongado— no estaba hace un instante… dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Algo despertó? — Una última mordida y tomé sus manos que subían un poco más por mi torso para retirarlas con brusquedad de mi cuerpo, me bajé de sus piernas y toqué mis labios. Estaban calientes.

Él se hallaba con los ojos cerrados intentando serenarse, wow… ¿esa había sido yo? Los celos son un arma peligrosa, aunque no me dejé avergonzar por la Bella tímida que intentaba hacerse espacio en mi mente para ruborizarme, no, claro que no.

Las luces de las velas eran tenues, sin embargo lograba ver a la perfección los rasgos endurecidos del chico. Sonreí, a pesar que debía reconocer que yo también terminé algo afectada y pienso que de no haberme escapado de sus manos, mi furia y mi recelo se habrían reducido a nada.

— Yo…— intentó hablar pero lo corté

— No hace falta que digas nada, ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir… si quieres te puedes quedar o ir, a mí me da exactamente igual— murmuré. Bueno, al final terminó ganando la Bella patética y tuve que decirle Bye Bye a mi lado dominante. Ahora me quedaba esa pequeña grietilla causa de la expresión de Edward, _no eres lo suficiente mujer… _se repetía en mi cabeza, tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento por sentirlos demasiado aguados.

— Bella…yo— alcé la mano, e intenté sonreír, después de todo se supone yo no siento nada por él.

— Iré a hacer café o algo— dije antes de coger una vela y largarme a la cocina, rebusqué con manos trémulas las cosas para hacer algo tibio, ya que de pronto me encontré helada.

Sentí una respiración en mi nuca, y luego sus manos en mi cadera. La verdad no sabía qué hacer, estaba como agotada pero a la misma vez quería discutir con él.

Al ver que no me alejaba corrió sus manos hasta posarlas en mi vientre. Se sentía tan bien su calor…sin embargo me encontraba demasiado confundida para mi propio juicio.

— Bella, lo lamento… no quería decir eso— susurró en mi oído. Me concentré por un momento en los sonidos exteriores, el viento parecía rugir y los relámpagos en conjunto a los truenos eran la guinda del pastel.

— Siempre me han gustado las tormentas— dije con cierto aire nostálgico. Recordaba Forks, de ese pueblo lo único que me gustaba era el clima— pero, no me gusta la tormenta que hay en mi cabeza, yo no sé— dije recargándome en su hombro. Besó mi cuello, era como si fueran dos mundos alternos. Hace un rato prácticamente había violado al chico por despecho y ahora…era tan dulce…

Ash, Edward invariablemente me ha confundido con sus acciones, palabras… y creo que eso era precisamente lo que me encantaba de él. Nunca hacía lo que yo esperaba.

Pero ahí vamos otra vez con la zorra de Tanya. Me separé a causa de ese pensamiento

— Edward deberías ponerte algo de ropa, ven— le indiqué que me siguiera hasta mi habitación, de seguro una prenda podría quedarle. Tomé una vela y a medida que iba pisando los escalones la leve luz alumbraba.

Me siguió y una vez en la puerta de mi cuarto, lo dejé entrar. Seguí de largo hasta mi armario.

Rebusqué como loca para encontrarme con unos pantalones de buzo muy grandes que a lo mejor podrían quedarle. Poleras…mm, creo que…

Salí de la habitación para ir a la de mamá. Busqué entre sus prendas hasta que di con la que buscaba, se trataba de una simple camiseta blanca terriblemente holgada, imagino que hace algún tiempo fue de Charlie… no me detuve más tiempo y volví donde el chico

Esperaba sentado en la cama, Dios, se veía tan apetecible…

— Allí está el baño, deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada. Ten, espero que te queden— le di la ropa y lo insté a que se fuera al baño. Mientras, bajé a oscuras pues dejé mi vela en la habitación.

Suspiré una vez abajo.

Tenía un sueño horrible, mi plan era ver películas corta vena hasta dormirme pero aparece él e inclusive esos planes estropea.

— Bueno…haber que preparo— dije y comencé a rebuscar en la cocina.

**Edward POV**

Todo esto había sido un enorme enredo, mi plan era hacer sentir celosa a Bella para que se diera cuenta… nunca fue dañarla, pero como soy todo un bruto me salió al revés.

Tanya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, jamás hubiera besado su boca, me gustaba demasiado el sabor de Bella…Bella.

Me puse la ropa mientras meditaba en lo imbécil que soy, sin embargo no podía dejar de recordar su beso…Dios, Bella besaba divino si se enfadaba lo suficiente, tan rápido me había provocado un dolor enorme en la ingle… por lo menos logré tranquilizarme y no aprovecharme de su desconcierto.

El pantalón me quedaba algo corto pero era mucho mejor que nada, además…quitarme el bóxer no me hubiera demorado nada ¿qué diablos pienso? Bella me odia y con justa razón, jugué con sus sentimientos y sé que herí su ego. Mierda, con lo testaruda que era no iba a perdonarme en un buen tiempo…

Salí del baño para encontrarme su habitación vacía. Los relámpagos asechaban tras las cortinas y busqué a la chica con la mirada pero no estaba. Bajé dejando la luz arriba. No la veía por ningún lado e iba de camino a la cocina cuando reparé en el sofá donde rato atrás ella me brindó su exquisito calor.

Estaba ahí…profundamente dormida.

Me acerqué y como el enfermo acosador que soy, la admiré.

Su piel se encontraba iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas que le otorgaban un delicioso color, sus ojos ocultos tras los párpados suaves y sonrosados… no pude evitar el acariciarle la mejilla.

Tan lisa y tan cálida. Mordí mi labio inferior, esto era como torturarme. Ella dormía completamente ajena a lo que sus labios rojos entreabiertos producían en mi interior… una mezcla de deseo y ternura. Y más que nada, la plena conciencia de que aunque se lo rogara… no me permitiría consumarlo por los errores cometidos.

Su cabeza reposaba en uno de los brazos del sillón y sus manos juntas estaban ocultas por su espeso cabello. Era como una bolita de hermosura.

La alcé entre mis brazos y la pegué todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo, era tan placentero tenerla así de cerca. Ella inmediatamente buscó la posición más cómoda, y debo reconocer que lo era para ambos. Su nariz enterrada en mi cuello y sus brazos alrededor del mismo. Su respiración ahí me enloquecía.

Apagué las velas, el calefactor y subí las escaleras con el pecado hecho humano. Bella podía hacer que fuera el ser más antipático o el tipo más cursi y romántico del mundo en apenas cinco segundos.

Estaba pensando en lo que haría, sabía que podía ser un error meterme con ella en la misma cama, podía perderla para siempre porque se enojara…pero no me apetecía en lo más mínimo dormir solo…además hacía mucho frío y no era mi casa…

Opté por ir a dormir abajo, no me podía arriesgar en tanto solo por una noche.

La acosté y se acurrucó en un espacio de la cama. La arropé y no pude evitar besar su frente.

Cuando me levanté para irme abajo, escuché su voz somnolienta

— No te vayas… por favor— apresaba entre sus dedos la camiseta y mi corazón se aceleró sin que pudiera hacer nada. La miré pero sus párpados se encontraban cerrados.

¿Me quedaba con ella siendo que lo pidió entre sueños o mejor me iba al sofá duro, frío y lejos de ella?

¿Qué hago yo ahora?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. **

**Capítulo 12**

"**Sinceros."**

_¿Qué hago yo ahora?_

Era una difícil decisión y no me podía comportar como un bruto, no si quería que ella me perdonara algún día…

Mordí mi labio inferior indeciso, mientras ella no afianzaba el agarre en la camiseta, es más, intentaba buscar mi cuello, mi aroma… una indescriptible satisfacción me llenó cuando su nariz estuvo cerca de esa zona.

Finalmente acepté el riesgo y decidí dormir con ella, además se hallaba dormida y yo no pretendía hacerle nada…de momento.

Al parecer aún entre sueños Bella era inteligente, pues al captar mi decisión se movió en la cama dándome un espacio para acomodarme. Sonreí y me metí bajo las mantas, estaba cálido porque antes su cuerpo había estado posado en ese lugar, se acurrucó contra mí y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho.

La envolví entre mis brazos y ella se relajó suspirando.

Que sensación tan placentera tenerla así, sentirla tan mía… besé sus cabellos, llenando mis sentidos de su fragancia.

Aún llovía copiosamente, los truenos estallaban afuera, pero eso no importaba…solo la chica cerca de mi cuerpo me interesaba.

Su respiración era acompasada y sus dedos estaban férreamente enganchados a la camiseta

— Hmm…— se removió sobre mí, mientras se acomodaba más cerca, más pegada a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos intentando controlar cierta parte de mi cuerpo que reaccionó a su inocente roce… uhg esto iba a ser complicado. — Edward…— su voz era extraña, levemente enronquecida y tenía cierto matiz de sensualidad que me derretía…me estaba poniendo en aprietos inclusive dormida. Esta chica terminaría acabando conmigo. Sin embargo era un masoquista, porque no quería alejarla. Deseaba que se moviera más… ¡pero qué pienso!

Sentí sus labios en mi oreja. Ahora se hallaba totalmente sobre mí y esa cosa casi por completo despierta… mordí mi labio inferior cuando susurró mi nombre con esa voz del demonio

Cómo la deseaba…

Debía parar, si es que no quería abusar de su sueño… con el dolor de mi alma _"¿solo ese dolor?" _No me molesté en responder. La tomé suavemente por los brazos y la alejé un poco, lo suficiente como para no violarla. Así estaba mucho mejor.

Se hizo una bolita cerca de mí. Luego de eso solo oía su respiración acompasada, no se encaramó otra vez sobre mi cuerpo y lo agradecí porque no creía poder resistirme si lo intentaba.

Así, admirando su rostro de porcelana y sintiendo su olor, me quedé dormido, esperando que al despertar no se enfadara…

**Bella POV**

Hmm… que sueño más rico el que había tenido. Y el aroma tan real seguía ahí, mi subconsciente era lo mejor…o peor dependiendo del caso.

Intenté estirar mis brazos, pero solo di con algo duro y cálido… no volví a intentarlo si no que me acerqué más y enterré la nariz en la fuente de esa esencia dulce y de repente me encontré apresada y así mismo abrí los ojos

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Me alejé por inercia y me senté de golpe en la cama.

Inspeccioné todos los rincones de la pieza hasta que di con el mismísimo ángel divino de la belleza junto a mí. Apreté la sábana a mi cuerpo e intenté recordar si es que algo más había sucedido…

Yo estaba vestida, y al parecer él también, así es que tuve mi negativa al instante. No quiero reconocer que en el fondo de mi ser una parte se sintió descontenta y por más que traté de cambiarlo no pude.

Edward se encontraba acostado en la otra esquina, con la tela enredada entre las piernas y con los brazos estirados hacia mí. Su rostro estaba sereno, su ceño relajado…y había dormido conmigo. Mi corazón se aceleró al captar el fondo de las palabras, en serio lo había hecho.

Ahora no sabía cómo demonios estar; molesta porque se atrevió a meter en mi cama aún cuando yo dormía. Decir todo eso en mi mente me causó un cosquilleo de excitación…estaba mal, sí estaba mal ¿pero y qué? Mordí mi labio cuando dirigí mi vista otra vez a su rostro.

Decidí que lo menos que estaba era enojada, no me mentiría más, estaba… enamorada de Edward. De nada me servía seguir mintiéndome, de nada más que para sufrir aunque asumirlo en este momento no me ayudaba en mucho.

También sentía esa molestia por lo que me dijo ayer, me dolió pero más que cualquier otra cosa, me puse celosa de esa chiquilla del demonio. Después de todo, sacando cuentas bien en serio, Tanya tenía de sobra lo que a mí me faltaba: curvas voluptuosas, cabello envidiable, ojos de color… regia estupenda, hablo de 90 60 90, contra ella no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad. Sin embargo, Edward no tenía porqué saber mis problemas de autoestima, jamás se lo diría así es que tampoco podría enterarse de alguna manera.

Suspiré, esto de enamorarse era de lo más difícil, muchas cosas que pensar, demasiadas que dejar… otras tantas que olvidar… celos, ash, cada vez más que lo analizaba menos ganas me daban de estar prendada del chico aquel ¿y si mando todo a la mierda? Sería tan simple…

— ¿Bella? — Lo miré de inmediato, cuidando claro de no dejar al descubierto mi anterior observación de la situación que se me presentaba. Al final no saqué nada concreto.

— Hola, creo— respondí y se alzó sobre su codo para mirarme directo a la cara. Sonrió apenas aunque capté su preocupación

— Hola… ¿no estás enojada? — Preguntó y la cama se me hizo demasiado pequeña para ambos. Por lo que me puse de pie

— ¿Tendría que estarlo? — Contesté con otra pregunta mientras caminaba al baño, quería ducharme.

— No lo sé, tú dime, ayer…— ah, era eso.

— No, no estoy enojada porque te colaras a mi cama— saqué del armario un par de prendas para vestirme en el baño, ni jodiendo iba a salir solo con la toalla, además de que hacía frío. Creo que aún llovía.

Me tomó de un brazo impidiendo así mi camino al baño y me di media vuelta para encararlo. Siempre igual de hermoso…

— ¿Segura? Es que no sabía dónde dormir… y hacía frío y yo…— se enredó de manera tierna con las palabras. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte no podría dejar que él notara que estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de su ser.

— Ya te he dicho que no, no estoy enojada y entiendo, de veras— intenté zafar mi brazo de su electrizante toque pero no me lo permitió. Me recorría el rostro con su mirada una y otra vez consiguiendo así que me pusiera nerviosa y me costara mantener en equilibrio mi color facial.

Sin entender muy bien, envolvió mi cuerpo entre sus grandes brazos, mezclando su calor y el mío. Abrí muy grandes los ojos y no me resistí. Era tan especial este momento… sintiendo sus latidos, su aroma como si fuéramos uno solo…

Me dieron unas ganas atroces de recostar mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello, ese lugar era mi refugio personal, pero no le permití a mi cuerpo generar la acción y me alejé aún cuando deseaba quedarme siempre así.

— Iré a ducharme, luego veré qué hacer para comer— sin decir nada más entre y cerré la puerta, dejándome caer por ella… mordí mi labio inferior y revolví mi pelo con molestia… ¡por qué tenía que confundirme así! ¿Por qué? Me negué a llorar otra vez, a cambio me duché esperando relajarme para así poder enfrentármele nuevamente. Uff, era tan difícil…

-o-

Después de estar cien por ciento segura de que no había olvidado ponerme algo importante, y de que no iba a salir solo en ropa interior… o peor aún sin pantalón o camiseta, desenredé mi cabello y respiré por lo menos unas ocho veces antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño.

Él no estaba en la habitación y me pregunté a donde pudo haber ido.

Efectivamente el cielo era gris y el agua caía caudalosamente todavía. Revisé si la luz había regresado….

Hmm… al parecer aún no. Esto era extraño, se cortaba un rato pero pronto regresaba en la madrugada o a más tardar por la mañana. Fruncí el ceño y bajé las escaleras esperando encontrar al chico.

Se encontraba de pie observando las vergonzosas fotografías de cuando era pequeña, tenía esa típica imagen porno que las mamás se empeñar en tomar en el momento que eres un bebé… ash. Prácticamente corrí y me abalancé sobre él para que dejara de mirar la indecente colección de Renée sobre mí.

— Esto… no veas esas cosas… vamos— lo jalé de un brazo pero se empeñó en sostener en lo alto de su cabeza una, la más horrible de todas. Era yo una pequeña y desgarbada niña haciendo la más horrible de todas las muecas en una pataleta. Mi pelo de por si desordenado rebasaba esos límites y parecía una salvaje.

— Esta foto me parece encantadora— dijo el muy tonto, mientras sonreía con suficiencia…me ganaba en altura y por más que saltaba no conseguía arrebatársela. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí los labios.

— Devuélvemela— extendí una mano y negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de golpear el piso con el pie…— ¡Ya dámela! — Le grité y rió.

— Si me das algo a cambio te la doy— lo miré mal, aún con los labios fruncidos en una mueca

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunté cayendo un poco en su juego. Sus ojos centellearon y una sonrisa más o menos malévola surcó sus facciones. Mi corazón se desbocó cuando con su dedo rozó mi boca…

— Creo que sabes lo que quiero…— se acercó un poco para susurrar en mi oído con voz muy pero muy sensual, aprovechando de aturdirme con su aliento rebotando contra mi piel— un beso— me besó el cuello y un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna vertebral… mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos intentado controlarme.

Oí algo similar a un gruñido y los abrí. Él estaba ahí, mirándome de ese modo que me encendía los sentidos y su cara totalmente crispada por ese sentimiento que estaba comenzando a entender porque ahora mismo lo sentía… lo deseaba. Ay Dios…

— Está…bien— ¿Quién dijo eso? Juro que yo ni siquiera pensé en esas palabras. Sonrió y lentamente fue acortando la distancia… ¿Bella racional? ¿Dónde mierda estás? ¡Ay! Lo detuve con mis manos… uh, gracias al cielo apareciste. — Primero dúchate… y comamos algo… estoy muerta del hambre— él pareció contrariado ya que abrió los labios y frunció el ceño.

— Yo…está bien, lo haré pero recuerda que me debes algo y voy a cobrártelo— susurró en mi oído y luego de dejar un beso ahí fue al baño. Yo suspiré más que confundida

¿Ahora le debía un beso? Perfecto… nada podría ser mejor… y esa fue la frase agriamente sarcástica de Bella Swan… solo faltaba que Edward me gritara que le enjabonara la espalda

¡Qué escenas más pervertidas!

Eran las dos de la tarde. Recién levantándome con el causante de mis problemas de amor, le debía un beso y estaba completamente desnudo bajo un chorro de agua caliente escurriendo por su precioso cuerpo… omg… esto era difícil.

Decidí mejor ponerme a cocinar algo, no fuera a ser cosa que subiera las escaleras, abriera la puerta y lo violara en la ducha de mi baño… no era tan mal panorama, ¡ya! ¿Pero qué le pasa a mis hormonas hoy?

-o-

Terminé cocinando unos fideos con carne… el olor me encantaba y además era lo más fácil de hacer. Ojalá Edward no fuera vegetariano si no me vería obligada a hacérselos comer.

Estaba sirviendo los platos cuando sentí una mano posarse cerca de mi pecho… me sobresalté ante el asalto inesperado de su calor. Casi de inmediato la bajo hasta dejarla en mi cintura

— ¿Qué haces? — Tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío, y sus brazos estrechaban mi cintura con fuerza, mientras yo intentaba coordinar mis movimientos con la pasta…

— Solo te abrazo— movía sus manos con desquiciante lentitud por mi torso…

— Ah… déjame terminar de servir la comida, ¿te gustan los spaghetti? — Me zafé de su agarre, pues era lo mejor para mi persona, además que tenía hambre en verdad.

Sonrió mientras asentía. Terminé bajo su atenta mirada de poner las cosas sobre la mesa, a lo que él colaboró. Al final nos sentamos frente a frente.

Me ponía nerviosa su mirada tan fija en mí.

Cuando ya había logrado tragar sin dejarme afectar por sus ojos, habló

— Ya basta… me debes algo y quiero que me lo des ahora— lo miré con cierto temor, su voz era extraña… y muy demandante, algo en su tono me gustaba pero no lo demostraría jamás

— No lo haré ahora, no tienes por qué mandarme y claramente no voy a obedecerte— espeté tranquilamente pinchando mis fideos. Su ceño se frunció con molestia y yo no logré ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que me dio verlo frustrado

— Vamos… ¿quieres darme mi besito pronto por favor? Es que si no te lo voy a robar y tú te enojarás y me golpearás y quizá hasta me eches a la calle… por favor— suplicó con esa voz del demonio. Sus ojos brillaban y me encantaban de esa manera. Suspiré y rodeé la mesa hasta llegar a él.

Lo miré desde mi altura y él puso la mejor cara del gato con botas que haya visto. Mordí mi labio inferior, intentando calmar mi acelerado pulso y entonces me incliné poco a poco, seguía observándome con esa mirada tan penetrante.

— Solo uno, uno y nada más… no me gusta deber nada— hice lo que él había hecho conmigo. Con mi nariz acaricié la suya… sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar esa dulce fragancia. Dios…estaba a punto de besar al chico que quería.

— Sí... solo uno— acerqué mi boca a la suya, alargando, disfrutando del momento, muchas veces mejor que el acto mismo…

Lentamente rocé sus sonrosados labios...y no sería capaz de describir el inmenso placer que me producía ese simple toque. Corrientes eléctricas, mariposas… uhm, lo más genial del mundo.

Presioné un poco e iba a retirarme, eso había sido mi último beso con él y es lo único que obtendré porque estaba decidida a dejarlo atrás, sí él era feliz con Tanya… bueno, pues yo tendría que hacerme a un lado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, guardando todo en mi memoria, su cuerpo, el calor, las esencias como una sola… todo.

Justo cuando dejé su boca, bastante afectada debo reconocer, él colocó su mano en mi cuello, subiendo de a poco hasta anclarla en mi mejilla.

Me sorprendí e intenté huir, _como siempre, _pero realizó el mismo recorrido con su otra mano y me obligó a buscar una posición más cómoda, en sus piernas.

A pesar de todo, no estaba siendo brusco, es más me trataba con tal delicadeza que me hacía sentir como la cosa más frágil de este mundo. Sabía que me debía resistir al cúmulo de sentimientos que acampaban dentro de mí, y que con su boca entrelazada a la mía encendía al mil por ciento, pero sencillamente no podía.

Me apresó el rostro lo más cerca del suyo que pudo. Me besó lentamente, saboreando primero mis labios en un lento baile delicioso, rozaba su boca con la mía con total premura. ¿Para qué resistirme? Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Así es que pausadamente enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello, acariciando su cabello otra vez. Sentí que me pedía acceso para profundizar el beso de forma desquiciantemente lenta y suave…

Accedí entreabriendo mis labios, y dejando que inspeccionara mi boca. No pude evitar soltar un leve gemido cuando descendió hasta mi cintura y al sentir su dulce sabor dentro de mí.

No sé que habrá ocurrido en él pero nuestro anterior beso delicado estaba desapareciendo, para volverse uno mucho más necesitado de otra cosa...

Cuando comenzó a subir su mano, decidí parar, no es que no quisiera continuar ¡por Dios! Parecía una jodida estufa de tan caliente que estaba. Me paré de sus piernas y comencé a caminar por la cocina, dándole la espalda, aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle y lo cierto era que no quería dejarlo marchar, deseaba que fuera mío…

Mis manos se encontraban trémulas y mi respiración jadeante, aparte de otras cosas como mi mente y corazón, uno triste y el otro confundido.

— Bella… necesitamos hablar— estaba detrás de mí pero no tocándome, si no que solo lo sentía cerca

— No hay nada que hablar, ya te he dado lo que querías— aún no me hallaba lista para mirarlo, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar y no quería que él lo viera. Sin embargo como siempre no prestó atención a mis deseos y me dio la vuelta sosteniendo uno de mis brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Mantuve la cabeza baja, oculta en mi cabello. Malditos ojos que desean llorar

— De... nosotros— dijo tímidamente

— No hay un "nosotros" Edward— tenía ganas de golpearme, aunque por dentro sentía como si me estuvieran dando una paliza

— Sí que lo hay… Bella— me alzó el rostro para conectar su mirada a la mía, parecía tan sincero tan perfecto— sé que lo recuerdas, sé que recuerdas lo de ese día— sin más me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Quedé con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no correspondí no hice nada más que cerrar un poco los ojos y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque solo quería derramar lágrimas como una maldita llorona— por favor… recuerda lo que te dije, nuestros besos…— me estrechó más pero sin dañarme

— Yo… Edward— me alejé para verlo a la cara— ¿tú crees que podría haberlo olvidado? — acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y la sostuvo y besó tiernamente, mientras sonreía. Sin embargo aún no había terminado de hablar — pero… estuviste con Tanya— acusé al borde del llanto y me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar, entre dolida y muy confundida

— Bella Tanya no me importa...tú eres la única para mí porque yo te… te amo— dijo al fin y juro que mi corazón se detuvo un instante para latir con una fuerza sobrehumana

— Pero…— me negaba a creerlo, aún cuando solo en sus ojos veía sinceridad. Soltó mi mano y colocó la suya en mi cuello, era indescriptible lo que sentía en estos precisos instantes

— Pero nada Bella… te lo contaré si prometes no enfadarte— susurró sonriendo, aún no me lo podía creer y estaba confundida a más no poder

— Yo…

— Solo era un plan, quería que lo recordarás… y utilicé esa vieja artimaña, ya sabes— fruncí el ceño y sentí como la rabia me escocía por dentro lentamente

— ¿Así que intentaste darme celos? — Exploté exasperada, liberé mis manos y él solo suspiró

— Aquí vamos— dijo antes de que yo comenzara

— ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en esa cabeza? ¿Puedes decirme? Eres un estúpido en toda regla, además ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo estaba celosa? De verás eres un imbécil- me crucé de brazos enfada, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto? Tenía ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo de torturarlo… me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, intenté zafarme pero no me lo permitió

— ¿Así que no estabas celosa? — Murmuró cerca de mi rostro

— ¡Déjame! O…o ¡te echo a la calle ya mismo! — Bruto con fuerza… por más que pataleaba no lograba librarme y eso le causaba cierta gracia, gracia que yo no veía para nada

Me besó callando todo lo que tenía para decirle. Primero me resistí, todo lo que pude pero finalmente él ganó cuando deslizó su lengua por entre mis labios. Nos separamos luego de un buen rato, dejando nuestras frentes pegadas

— ¿Me perdonas? — Mi cuerpo literalmente ardía, entre tanto besuqueo sus manos hicieron contacto con ciertas partes de mi anatomía que ahora clamaban por su atención. Jamás había experimentado algo igual y estaba medio atontada

— No— murmuré con voz ligeramente más ronca

— Así que no…— escurrió la mano que mantenía en mi espalda hasta mi delantera, y me agité en expectación. Apenas redondeó dicha forma y gemí sin poder evitarlo, aunque posterior a esto mordí mi labio inferior ruborizada.

— No— seguía en mi plan. Buscó mis labios, pero este beso era diferente, cargado de algo que no reconocía aún pero sabía que lo necesitaba

— Bella…— su terciopelo que tiene por voz estaba ronca, sí, ronca y comprendí de momento a otro que era lo que deseaba, a él.

La tarde de sábado lluvioso ya había acaecido con todo su esplendor, haciendo necesario encender algunas velas… pero lo que menos quería era alejarme del chico. Lo miré a los ojos y vi esa chispa que de seguro también habitaba en los míos. Estaba decidida, estaría con Edward… justo ahora.

— Hay…hay que encender las velas— estaba algo nerviosa, pero segura de lo que sentía, no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Acarició mi cintura, mi espalda y finalmente mis labios.

Fui por los fósforos, arriba ya habían velas, opté por intentar dejar un espacio a mi mente para pensar. Quizá iba a arrepentirme

Subí y encendí las lumbreras, mientras sentía mi pulso acelerado. Jamás había experimentado este tipo de tensión y digamos que mi mente no trabajaba del todo bien. Me entretuve jugando con una llama, paseando mis dedos mientras valoraba lo que iba a hacer.

Finalmente dejé la habitación más o menos iluminada. Oí caer algunas cosas y bajé con cautela los escalones.

— ¿Edward? — Apoyé la mano en la barandilla.

Abajo todo estaba oscuro y se me oprimió el corazón de miedo. Afuera, el sol se encontraba oculto bajo los anchos y rebosantes nubarrones negros que eran los dueños y señores del cielo. Me estaba empezando la psicosis… por eso cuando volví a pronunciar su nombre salió patéticamente tembloroso— ya…no quiero jugar— iba a poner los pies en el piso oscuro, cuando algo me atajó por detrás y me cubrió la boca. Aún así intenté zafarme dando patadas y codazos. ¿Y si alguien se había metido a la casa? ¿Y Edward? Mordí la mano y logré gritar aún forcejeando con los brazos que rodeaban mi cintura con fuerza

— ¡Edward! — Grité todo lo que pude hasta que me vi otra vez acallada. Fui presionada contra la muralla y sentí una de las manos ascender. Ay no… me van a violar. Fue la única estupidez que logré pensar.

— Ssh…— murmuró una voz ronca en mi oído— quédate quietecita y todo irá bien…— añadió mientras acariciaba casi de forma imperceptible mi mejilla.

Estaba confundida, mi mente pedía auxilio, mi cuerpo quería más.

Asentí sin ver nada, porque no se me permitía. Me percaté de cómo ponía una venda negra en mis ojos y de pronto me sentía muy extraña… no sabría describirlo, pero mi cuerpo deseaba muchas cosas y otras tantas se pasaban ante mis párpados. Mis poros estaban dilatados a tal punto que percibía todo cuanto me rodeaba.

Noté que besaban mi cuello, y sin remedio mi corazón se desbocó, algo estaba raro… algo en el individuo me era familiar.

Gimió al respirar mi aroma e hizo un puño con mi pelo y luego lo soltó. A momentos la consciencia volvía a mí y sentía verdadero miedo, miedo del bueno.

Tomó mi brazo, allá donde la tela cubría mi piel y me hizo subir cada escalón y mi corazón se aceleró sin poder evitarlo, mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro. Fuera de toda la seducción y excitación en mi interior, estaba asustada… no quería esto, no lo quería.

— ¿Dónde está…?— Pregunté y oí una leve risa

— ¿El muchacho? — Asentí- él estará bien mientras tú…— acarició mi quijada y sentí deseos de apartar el dedo— seas obediente— la voz no la reconocía, no obstante cierto matiz era conocido y todo el cúmulo de sensaciones no me dejaba pensar, ni analizar absolutamente nada, por lo que no podría deducirlo.

Abrió lo que supuse era mi habitación, y me apuró a entrar. Me besó la clavícula y un estremecimiento me atravesó el cuerpo y me hallé de peor manera al no ser del todo repulsivo…

Así ascendió hasta mi oreja, mi rostro, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mis costados con suma delicadeza, para ser un violador era bastante suave… en ningún momento hizo contacto con mis labios, y lo cierto era que lo prefería de esa manera, por lo menos eso se salvaba de él. Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, empapándome las mejillas.

— No… no llores— suplicó, a la par que con su dedo las retiraba de forma imperceptible. Me aferré a lo que había sentido con Edward, transportar mi mente… ¿cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas?

Me recostó en la cama, lentamente y se posicionó sobre mí. Entonces recordé que encima de mi velador había dejado una lámpara…solo debía alargar un poco el brazo y ya…

Sus manos recorrieron desde la cadera, moldeando, palpando y así continuó hasta casi tocarme _ahí_, sentí ganas locas de cubrirme con las manos, y golpearlo ¿pero que pasaría con Edward? Además necesitaba mi brazo libre…

Colocó ambas manos en mi mejilla y percibí más cerca su aliento, iba a besarme en la boca y yo no pensaba permitirlo.

Solo me faltaba un poco para coger mi arma… un milímetro… sus labios casi rozaban los míos y justo cuando iba a presionarlos por fin, golpeé su cabeza con toda mi fuerza. Al instante cayó su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Mi respiración era agitada y no demoré en quitarme la venda de los ojos

No podía dar crédito a esto…

Era nada más ni nada menos que Edward, sí… Edward.

Y yo lo había golpeado con una lámpara, se hizo pasar por un violador y fueron los peores momentos de mi vida…

De su cabeza salía un hilillo de sangre y lo demás dejó de importarme, solo hacerlo reaccionar otra vez importaba.

— ¿Edward? Por favor, despierta— me costó un triunfo escaparme a su cuerpo, pero finalmente lo logré. Y él no despertaba.

Lo rodé hasta que quedó boca arriba y bajé a toda prisa la escalera para buscar apósitos, agua, alcohol cualquier cosa que me sirviera.

No sé como logré llegar sana y salva al segundo piso. Corrí a su lado y limpié la herida, sacando los restos de cerámica que quedaban alrededor. Ash… todo esto era su culpa, estúpido, estúpido.

Los minutos pasaban y él no abría sus ojos, comencé a desesperarme de veras. Mis movimientos eran trémulos hasta el punto de parecer una histérica.

Tomé su mano, apretándola contra la mía, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto? ¿Qué pasa si es que lo había matado? No, no, me moriría.

— Edward por favor, despierta… por favor— susurré al borde del llanto. La luz de las velas iluminaba su perfil y pasé un gran rato hasta que caí vencida por el sueño, así, arrodillada junto a mi cama, con sus manos enredadas entre las mías, rogando porque no lo hubiera matado.

-o-

Desperté otra vez, junto a ese calor que en tan corto tiempo se me había hecho tan familiar. Como por inercia me acurruqué más cerca, en busca de ese confort. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo súper importante… ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Alcé la cabeza esperanzada de ver sus ojos observándome, que no estaba muerto…

Pues… no me defraudó, ahí estaba, mirándome divertido.

— Hola preciosa— murmuró acariciando mi rostro y no lo resistí. Me lancé a sus brazos, pero pronto la rabia y la preocupación ocuparon el lugar de la felicidad

— ¡Eres un idiota!… un idiota, no sabes como lo pasé, ¿cómo se te ocurre? No vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡nunca más! — Golpeé su pecho con mis manos hechas puños, hasta que caí rendida por las lágrimas que amenazaban mis ojos. Solo se dedicó a acariciar mi cabello y espalda. Mientras mis fuerzas para reclamarle se agotaban de a poco

— Lo siento… de verdad, lo lamento mucho— me apretó contra sí, mi mejilla en su pecho, y mis ojos casi derramando lágrimas. Su voz era arrepentida— ¿me perdonarás? Por favor, di que sí…— murmuró en el tope de mi cabeza

— No. — casi le rugí, aún tenía rabia, pero no por el suceso del "violador" si no que por haberme asustado de tal manera

— Por favor…— sus manos lentamente cobraron otras intenciones al pasearse por mi espalda. Y lo cierto era que me había dejado con las ganas, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo sufrir un rato? Lo miré, dejando mi pecho adherido al suyo. Sus cejas se fruncieron y dejó escapar algo parecido a un gemido… mi turno.

— No pienso perdonarte— murmuré intentando salirme de encima suyo, pero tal como pensé, me sostuvo por los brazos y me giró para ser él el que ocupaba el lugar encima de mí.

— Podría suplicarte…— murmuró besando mi cuello con besos mariposa, sonreí y cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación.

— Hm… no, sigo sin querer perdonarte. — sus labios buscaron los míos, pero se los negué. Me miró confundido— tú te hiciste pasar por un violador— le acusé y él sonrió ligeramente, para ir en busca de mi oreja

— Aunque sé que en el fondo te gustó— intenté parecer indignada, pero con el mordisquillo que le dio a mi lóbulo dejé eso para luego, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para reclamarle y discutir— perdóname… ¿sí? — Negué con la cabeza mientras enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello. Sus manos ya no tenían tapujos en recorrer mi figura y la verdad, deseaba esto más que nada en el mundo… lo amaba y no iba a arrepentirme.

— Te daré algo a cambio de tu perdón— susurró en el mismo plan seductor, buscando otra vez mi oído

— Hmm… ¿qué? — Pregunté totalmente presa del deseo.

— Solo perdóname y verás— murmuró para ir en busca de mis labios, esta vez no me resistí y con ello entendió que lo disculpaba— dilo…— suplicó, mientras sus manos hacían mi cuerpo crecer y endurecer, en medio de una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos de placer

— Te perdono…— susurré en sus labios en medio de un gemido y él sonrió antes de añadir

— Haré que veas las estrellas…— y con eso las prendas volaron bajo la atenta vigilancia de las velas.

Acarició todo mi ser con cuidado y delicadeza, tan dulce y suave como solo él podría ser. Quise cubrirme pero con sus miradas y palabras lograba sacarme de ese estado.

Jamás me había sentido tan completa, tan yo… nunca pensé que al conocerlo ese día en el cementerio terminaría siendo la persona a quien amo… jamás pensé siquiera que lograría ser tan feliz…

— ¿Estás segura? — Preguntó pegando nuestras frentes sudorosas, su mirada ardiente y tierna al mismo tiempo me inspeccionaban. Me sentía como una mariposa a punto de salir por fin de su capullo, de uno que utilizó muchos años para protegerse de este grandioso sentimiento. Asentí mientras acariciaba su piel— va a dolerte… pero intentaré ir despacio— murmuró en mi oído— relájate— volvió en busca de mis labios y me concentré en su lengua jugando con la mía.

Hasta que lo sentí lentamente y no pude evitar el tensarme…

No diré que no me dolió ¡carajo! Sí que lo hizo.

Y además era extraño, me sentía a punto de romper en dos a pesar de que él había sido mucho más que cuidadoso al juntar nuestros cuerpos en esa unión tan majestuosa, sin embargo no conseguí mantener recluidas las lágrimas que descendieron mojando mi sien

— Me quedaré cuanto necesites— susurró suavemente a la par que borraba el rastro de mi congoja con sus labios delicados. Y pronunciaba con suma ternura te amo, me sentía en el cielo a pesar del dolor que poco a poco se fue tornando en algo muy diferente.

Tardé un momento en acostumbrarme, pero luego de eso, cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra

No solo vi las estrellas, sino que aquel delfín con ropa que contemplé la primera vez que me emborraché, en aquella noche que terminó dándole pie a todo esto.

Finalmente, cuando mi cuerpo alcanzó eso que tanto deseaba, caí rendida sobre su pecho. Era como si hubiese habido un nudo en mi vientre que me dejó caer en el limbo con una sensación vorágine, algo que en mi vida había experimentado, y me alegraba enormemente el haberlo compartido con él… le acababa de entregar no solo mi cuerpo, si no que mi corazón. Ya no podría vivir sin Edward a mi lado.

— Gracias— susurró cerca de mi oído, mientras retiraba mechones de cabello adherido a mi piel aún sudorosa. Luego trazó círculos imperceptibles.

Percibía los párpados pesados, y los músculos relajados en grado sumo. Sonreí sobre su pecho.

— Cumpliste con tu promesa…— sonrió mientras me acariciaba con un dedo como pétalo de rosa.

— Te amo, mi pequeña Bella y gracias, no podría decirte con palabras lo que siento— me dejó un beso en el tope de la cabeza

— Yo también te amo, mi violador y creo que tengo una idea— sonreí y correspondí a su beso, este era totalmente lento y tierno.

— Descansa, mañana cuando despiertes aquí estaré— murmuró y a penas logré oír su voz antes de caer en la inconsciencia, por primera vez sintiéndome completa, y llena de dicha. Sus latidos fueron mi canción de cuna y sé que dormiría mejor que cualquier otro día de mi vida.

-o-

Al amanecer, estiré mi cuerpo como parte de una rutina y tuve la sensación de tener varios huesos fuera de su lugar y un dolor extraño en la parte baja de mi anatomía, pero no era en absoluto molesto, sino que un recordatorio… suspiré al rememorar la noche anterior, lo cariñoso que fue en sus mimos, sus labios sobre mi piel… sus manos tocándome con total terneza.

Su cuerpo cálido al mío me indicó que en efecto, había pasado la noche conmigo, me hallaba rebosante de júbilo y no podía parar de sonreír

— ¿Alguien está de muy buen ánimo hoy? — Murmuró y me ruboricé. Sé que era estúpido hacerlo ahora, ahora que habíamos estado juntos y que le había dado mi primera vez, era ridículo pero no lograba controlarlo. Soltó una risa, y golpeé su pecho con mi puño. — Me alegra que sigas siendo igual de inocente, tu rubor… tú. Tú me encantas— me besó los labios en primera instancia reposadamente, sintiéndonos como en nuestro inicial ósculo, pero luego volví a sentir ese fuego. Sin embargo, él se separó— no— me sujetó por el hombro, recién me di cuenta de que llevaba una de mis camisetas holgadas y fruncí el ceño— no es porque no lo deseé… por Dios apenas puedo controlar mi cuerpo cerca de ti— para reafirmar la idea presionó ligeramente su cadera a la mía y me ruboricé al gemir por sentir esa parte de él en concreto— es solo que tú debes estar adolorida ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele? Yo intenté ser lo más cuidadoso pero sé que…— lo silencié con mi dedo. Al mismo tiempo que dejaba esbozar una sonrisa

— Estoy perfectamente… y aún debo disculparte por otras cuantas cosas más, así que… ven aquí y hazme ver las estrellas otra vez— susurré a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Él rió y me besó con pasión… y en esas estábamos cuando…

— Bella, cariño… ¡ya estoy aquí! Llegué antes— me separé ipso facto con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¡era Renée! ¡Dios! Yo semidesnuda, con un chico metido en mi cama, con el que tuve sexo la anterior noche y que ahora íbamos por el segundo round…

Auch, creo que tendría que explicar un par de cosas… aunque, sí estaba con Edward, no me importaba lo que se avecinara, siempre y cuando estuviera a mi lado… y tal parece, que esa inocente noche de juegos y mi estadía en el cementerio valieron la pena, porque me han traído al ser más maravilloso del mundo, y es solo mío.

Veremos cuanta gracia y maravilla le hace a mi madre…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya he terminado con la corrección de los capítulos, espero no haber molestado a nadie ;) Y gracias por el apoyo brindado a esta historia. <strong>

**¡Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**


End file.
